La Destinée des Gemmes
by Ysalyne
Summary: Wilhelmina Parker a onze ans et des rêves pleins la tête en entrant à Poudlard. Entre les amis, les secrets, les disputes et cette dame aux magnifique yeux saphir qui vient la visiter en songe, la jeune Mina va cependant très vite avoir du mal à trouver sa place... sans se douter que son destin est déjà en marche ! Mais que lui réserve-t-il ? [tome 1 en cours de publication]
1. I-1 Des bonbons à la menthe

Bonjour et bienvenue à toi, lecteur/lectrice !

Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoies ? Non ? Parfait alors !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire court ! Je souhaiterais simplement te parler un peu de cette fiction que tu t'apprêtes à découvrir. Après, rien ne t'oblige à lire cette introduction, tu peux tout à fait la sauter et passer tout de suite au premier chapitre. De toute façon, je n'aurai aucun moyen de vérifier, alors je ne me vexerai pas, promis !

En quelques mots : premièrement, cette fiction est prévue découpée en sept parties, une pour chaque année que Wilhelmina, notre petite héroïne, passera à Poudlard (wow, quelle o-ri-gi-na-li-té !). Secundo, si j'ai aujourd'hui le courage de débuter ce projet de poster le premier chapitre, c'est grâce à la fiction Ludo Mentis Aciem, de **Ielenna** , qui, alors qu'elle ne le sait même pas, m'a beaucoup boosté pour donner naissance à cette fiction.

Mettons carte sur table : je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence paraîtrons les chapitres. Peut-être une fois toutes les deux semaines, peut-être une fois par mois, peut-être plus... Cela dépendra de mon inspiration, du temps que je consacrerai à l'écriture dans ma vie privée, de ma motivation, de ma fatigue, enfin de tout un tas de paramètres tellement incertains que je préfère ne pas te promettre le lune si c'est pour te rapporter finalement un porte-clef... Je ne suis pas certaine de cette comparaison, mais enfin tu vois l'idée.

Je vais te libérer ici, je crois avoir tout dit. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce tout premier chapitre te plaise.

A bientôt !

* * *

 **\- PARTIE I -**

 **Wilhelmina Parker et la dame aux yeux saphir**

* * *

\- 1 -

Des bonbons à la menthe

* * *

 _Mercredi 1 juillet 2015,_ _Manoir de Castleagle_

.

Il était un peu plus de six heures et demi, d'après la petite horloge murale de la chambre, lorsque Katarina ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, elle laissa derrière elle sa nuit de sommeil et posa ses pieds sur le parquet qui lui sembla gelé après la douce chaleur des couvertures. Elle ne s'y attarda cependant pas et, comme chaque matin, se prépara à commencer sa journée.

Tous les jours, les mêmes gestes s'enchaînaient, dans un ordre bien précis. Katarina passait d'abord dans la salle de bain pour réveiller son esprit à grandes giclées d'eau, qu'elle préférait glacée. Ses ablutions terminées, elle regagnait sa chambre où l'attendaient, posés sur une chaise, les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille. Elle enfilait alors une robe, aux couleurs toujours sobres, ou brune, ou noire, ou grise, ou parfois bleu marine, puis ses souliers, nouait ses cheveux plus sel que poivre en un chignon, rendu impeccable par l'habitude du geste, et sortait enfin silencieusement pour rejoindre Tiny et Saë en cuisine.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle y pénétra, les deux petites elfes de maison étaient déjà en train de préparer les petits-déjeuners des enfants, mais sans paraître pressées le moins du monde. À l'heure qu'il était, monsieur devait déjà être parti pour le ministère, et madame ne mangeait, de toute façon, jamais le matin.

Des enfants, il ne restait au manoir que les deux filles, Wilhelmina et Wendy, âgées respectivement de onze et six ans. Du moins pour aujourd'hui encore seulement, car ce premier juillet marquait la fin de cette année scolaire et le retours chez lui de l'aîné de la famille Parker, William, qui venait de clôturer sa seconde année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Katarina, d'un coup de baguette, noua un tablier blanc par-dessus sa robe grise et poussa un léger soupir. À la rentrée prochaine, ce serait au tour de la jeune Wilhelmina d'intégrer cette école, et il ne lui serait pas facile de la voir partir. La gouvernante se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle était arrivée dans le foyer des époux Parker, treize ans plus tôt, et qu'on lui avait confié un nourrisson. Puis un second, deux ans plus tard, alors qu'elle avait toujours la charge du premier. Elle s'en était occupée comme de ses propres enfants, mais en grandissant, William avait démontré une grande volonté d'indépendance. Elle avait donc entretenu une relation particulière avec Wilhelmina, et ce, même lorsque Wendy vint au monde, cinq ans après la naissance son aînée, car la benjamine ne trouvait l'apaisement que dans les bras de sa mère. Un lien fort s'était créé entre la petite Mina et sa gouvernante, et Katarina appréhendait de la voir s'éloigner du foyer, habitée par des sentiments très maternels.

L'horloge de la cuisine sonna sept heures, la tirant de ses rêveries nostalgiques.

« Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-elle à Saë, qui posait à l'instant une tasse de chocolat chaud sur les plateaux où attendaient déjà un verre de jus de citrouille pour Eden, de pomme pour Wilhelmina, des toasts, quelques quartiers de fruits, et le quotidien billet de Monsieur Parker pour ses filles.

– Oui, madame, tout est prêt, madame, répondirent en choeur les deux créatures de leur voix aiguë.

– Merci. »

Katarina ne prit pas la peine de leur répéter qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elles l'appellent ainsi. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de leur faire entendre que ce titre n'était pas pour elle, et ce depuis plusieurs année déjà. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, la gouvernante amena les plateaux à la suivre hors de la cuisine, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les trois étages qui la mèneraient aux chambres des filles.

La demeure avait beau ne pas être d'une excessive grandeur, quiconque y pénétrait pour la première fois ne pouvait qu'avoir un mouvement d'admiration. Le hall d'entré et le premier étage, surtout, racontaient à qui savait regarder le prestige passé qu'avait vécu la bâtisse. En témoignaient, plus que tout le reste la grande salle à manger et l'ancienne salle de bal, au premier, aujourd'hui visitées pour les seuls besoins du ménage. Il y avait longtemps que cette partie n'avait pas été habitées, bien longtemps, car lorsque les grands-parents de monsieur Parker avaient fait l'acquisition du manoir de Castleagle, ces deux grandes salles, autrefois si fastes, n'abritaient déjà plus que des souvenirs.

Malgré ses cinquante-sept ans bien avancés, Katarina monta d'un pas décidé les marches, une à une, jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle aurait certes pu utiliser le réseau de cheminée inhérent au manoir, mais elle avait prit cette habitude avec le temps et tenait à ses petits rituels. Du moins pour sa tournée du matin. Elle deviendrait ensuite raisonnable, comme chaque jour.

Les deux plateaux-repas toujours dans son sillage, la gouvernante les envoya à l'aide de sa baguette se poser sur les tables de chevets de chacune des demoiselles sans même ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, et retourna sur ses pas pour entrer dans celle du jeune William, inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois. Il était temps de la préparer pour le retours de son propriétaire.

OoO

C'est d'abord la sensation d'une douce chaleur sur sa joue qui réveilla la jeune Mina Parker. Elle s'étira de tout son long, pareil à un chat, et ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus. L'odeur du chocolat chaud acheva de la tirer du sommeil.

Repoussant quelque peu les couvertures, la petite se redressa, frotta ses paupières et se saisit du plateau posé, comme chaque matin, sur la table de chevet à droite de son lit. Au milieu des douceurs, un mot de son père, qui lui souhaitait une belle journée, à défaut de le faire en personne. Quelle heure était-il ? Sur le mur, le gros cadran en fer forgé – un objet contre toutes attentes très délicat – indiquait presque sept heures trente. Mina attrapa un toast et le mordit à pleines dents.

Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, elle se serait hâter de finir son repas et de se préparer pour aller dans le petit salon du troisième étage. Là, Kitty leur aurait donné des exercices d'écriture, de lecture ou de calcul. Mais pas aujourd'hui. La petite se cala un peu plus dans ses oreillers tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser sa boisson fumante sur les draps. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni celui d'Eden ou de leur mère. Ce soir, Will rentrait à la maison, et cela signifiait beaucoup. D'abord les vacances d'été, qui les exemptaient d'études jusqu'au premier septembre, et ensuite, cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux mois, jours pour jours et presque heures pour heures, avant de se préparer à entrer dans la très célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il lui tardait d'arriver à ce jour. Elle avait entendu tant de choses à propos de ce château majestueux, magique, planté près d'un lac, au milieu des terres d'Ecosse. Elle aussi voulait se faire des amis de son âge avec lesquels elle pourrait partager des rires à n'en plus finir.

Lorsque l'horloge lui indiqua huit heures et quart, Mina terminait son petit-déjeuner. Même si elle appréciait de se prélasser au lit de temps en temps, la petite n'avait jamais été du genre à se lever très tard. C'est donc avec un certain entrain qu'elle se décida à se lever et à s'habiller des vêtements préparés la veille pour elle par Kitty. En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Wendy, voisine de la sienne, pour l'entraîner dans un jeu, Mina se réjouit que la vieille femme lui ai choisi l'une de ses robes préférées, la bleue avec un large ruban violet autour de la taille. Elle portait aux pieds ses petits souliers et dans ses cheveux un serre-tête pour éviter que ses boucles noires ne lui tombent toute la journée devant les yeux. C'était, somme toute, de cette façon qu'elle s'habillait la plupart du temps, et cela lui convenait.

Mina, arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Wendy, tendit l'oreille. Si sa sœur était réveillée, elle l'entendrait. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il lui semblait étrange que Wendy dorme encore à cette heure-ci, mais elle rebroussa chemin sans ouvrir la porte pour le vérifier.

« Kitty ? »

La vieille dame leva les yeux du linge posé sur le lit de William lorsque Mina l'appela en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Déjà debout ? » Mina opina frénétiquement du chef et avança de quelques pas vers la gouvernante. « Tu aurais dû m'appeler. »

La petite haussa les épaules. Oui, elle aurait pu utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour demander à Kitty de venir l'aider à se préparer, mais elle avait aimé se débrouiller toute seule. D'ailleurs, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Kitty s'approcha d'elle pour tirer sur le nœud, brouillon que Mina avait noué de ses mains maladroites.

« Tu es toute débraillée... » soupira en souriant la vieille dame en réajustant ensuite le serre-tête.

Mina la repoussa d'un geste agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en se juchant sur un fauteuil à la force de ses bras.

– Je prépare la chambre de ton frère. Tu te souviens qu'il arrive ce soir ?

– Oui. Il m'a même promis de me rapporter des bonbons à la menthe du banquet de fin d'année. » ajouta-t-elle après une petite seconde d'hésitation. Comme elle s'y attendait, Kitty rit. Elle, se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si, il m'a promis. »

La gouvernante ne répondit pas et se pencha pour ramasser une chemise qu'elle entreprit de plier. Mina la regarda faire un moment sans parler mais ne pu rester boudeuse bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour faire ça ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse. Tu aurais le temps de faire pleins d'autres choses... »

Ses yeux pétillaient d'intérêt. Elle aurait évidement bien aimé que Kitty fasse usage de sa baguette, car elle ne se lassait pas d'assister aux manifestations magiques qui rythmaient pourtant sa vie.

« J'aime penser qu'on voit toujours la différence entre quelque chose fait par magie ou non. Et j'aime prendre le temps de faire les choses pour les gens qui me sont chers. » Kitty leva les yeux vers la petite qui la regardait, visiblement peu convaincue. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer ?

– Je ne sais pas où est Wendy. Et c'est nul de jouer toute seule. » L'enfant réfléchit une seconde et descendit du fauteuil. « Et puis c'est nul de jouer tout court. Je vais bientôt rentrer à Poudlard, tu sais ? Je ne suis plus un bébé.

– Je sais. » Kitty la couva d'un regard attendrit qui l'agaça. Elle n'avait rien comprit ! « Va lire un livre, alors. Tu en as reçu de très beaux pour ton anniversaire. »

Cette perspective enthousiasma la petite fille qui hocha la tête et se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Tu sais où est Wendy ? s'enquit-elle tout de même avant de quitter la pièce.

– Avec votre maman, dans le salon. »

Mina aurait dû s'en douter, bien sûr. Maintenant, qu'elle le savait, elle se sentait bête de ne ps y avoir songé avant. La petite courut à sa chambre, prit le livre entamé posé sur l'un de ses tables de chevet et ressortit aussitôt. Elle passa devant la véranda, la salle de musique, de nouveau devant la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de William et, son conte pressé contre son cœur, elle descendit au deuxième étage, jusqu'au salon. Elle poussa doucement la porte la porte et trouva Wendy, assise aux pieds de leur mère, en train de servir le thé à ses poupées.

Quand Mina entra, elle releva vers elle ses yeux couleur azur et ses boucles blondes rebondirent tout autour d'elle. Wendy poussa ensuite un petit cri et lui tendit une tasse rose bonbon.

« Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

– Euh... »

Mina hésita. Elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais un coup d'oeil à sa mère la dissuada de refuser.

« Si tu veux. »

La brunette posa son livre sur le canapé et s'assit en tailleur près de sa sœur avant de se munir de la tasse d'enfant et de commencer à feindre une discussion avec les jouets autour d'elle, sous les rires enthousiastes de la petite et le regard de Meredith Parker.

Elle n'était pas méchante femme, mais se savait stricte. Ses grands yeux bruns et les grosses boucles blond cendré qui frôlaient ses épaules pouvaient sembler bien souvent sévères, pourtant, son amour de l'ordre et du calme ne l'empêchait nullement d'aimer ses enfants plus que tout. Sa petite dernière, particulièrement, parvenait bien souvent à ses fins à force de câlineries.

Mina joua quelques minutes avec sa petite sœur, puis, prétextant une trop grande ingestion de cookies fictifs et de thé tout aussi imaginaire, se posa sur le canapé pour reprendre le lecture de son histoire là où elle l'avait laissé, à la sortie d'une bataille entre des Botrucs et un vil sorcier qui voulait abattre leur arbre. Les images animées, à droite, du sorcier qui partait en courant, à gauche, du peuple de petites créatures qui célébrait sa victoire, la plongèrent un peu plus dans la lecture de la suite de leurs aventures.

« Maman ? »

La voix de Wendy brisa le silence installé depuis maintenant quelques instants.

« Oui, chérie ?

– Est-ce aujourd'hui que William revient à la maison ?

– Ce soir, confirma Meredith en hocha la tête. Nous irons l'accueillir toutes les trois à la gare.

– Vous venez avec nous, maman ? » s'étonna Mina, les yeux brillants.

Elle avait si peu d'occasions de passer du temps avec sa mère que la perspective de se retrouver en famille dans Londres la comblait. Le seul absent serait leur père, mais il était encore moins présent auprès des siens que sa femme.

Les époux Parker travaillent tous les deux au Ministère de la magie, et tous les deux beaucoup. Henry Parker surtout, lui qui était un Apologus réputé et très demandé, passait plus de temps à étudier les dossiers de ses clients pour leur constituer une défense solide qu'avec sa famille. Meredith, elle, occupait le poste de responsable des archives du département de la justice magique, ce qui revenait la plupart du temps à trier et classer des milliers de dossiers en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les consulter. Elle avait beau répéter à Mina l'importance de son métier, la petite avait du mal à y voir un quelconque intérêt. Cependant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas puisque sa mère ne travaillait que les après-midi, ce qui leur laissait, à sa sœur et à elle, l'occasion de profiter un peu d'elle à l'heure du repas, lorsqu'elles avaient finit leurs heures d'études.

« Oui. J'ai obtenu mon après-midi pour le retour de Will. Êtes-vous contentes ?

\- Oh ! oui ! » s'exclamèrent les deux petites filles, ce qui illumina Meredith d'un grand sourire.

Mina venait d'achever son livre lorsque, à midi tapante, Kitty vint leur annoncer que le déjeuner était servit. La fillette referma son livre sur une fin qui lui convenait parfaitement, puisque le héros Botruc parvenait enfin à avoir un baiser de la princesse Botruc. Wendy, elle, poussa un nouveau cri et courut en direction de la salle à manger, attenante au salon.

« Wendy ! On ne court pas dans le maison ! »

Meredith soupira en se voyant si peu écoutée et prit la main de sa fille aînée, plus sage. En apparences du moins, car, en vérité, si Mina n'avait pas tant tenu à faire plaisir à sa mère en cette journée particulière, elle aurait bien courut à la suite de sa petite sœur.

OoO

Chaque fois qu'elle était venue à la gare de King's Cross pour traverser le mur de pierres qui séparait la voie 9 ¾, magique, du reste du monde, Mina s'était demandée comment les Moldus pouvaient ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui s'agitait sous leur nez, ou autrement dit, comment ils pouvaient ne pas être au courant de l'existence de la magie.

Non pas qu'elle les croyait idiots, elle n'avait pas été élevée dans cette idée, mais il lui fallait tout de même bien avouer que si elle avait été Moldue et que des dizaines d'adolescents se promenaient en poussant des charriots remplit de grosses valises et de cages à chats, à hiboux et à chouettes, chaque premier septembre, sans qu'on sache dans quel train ils finissaient par monter, elle se serait posé des questions. Ou du moins elle l'espérait.

« Attention, restez près de moi. »

Mina ne protesta pas lorsque sa mère entoura ses épaules de son bras, malgré la présence de la foule massée autour d'eux, impressionnée par le bruit sourd qui s'approchait, au contraire de Wendy, qui se démenait dans l'espoir de pouvoir approcher au plus près les rails.

Le Poudlard Express arriva dans un crissement strident et un panache de fumée épaisse et grise. Il étincelait, et les yeux de Mina s'écarquillèrent. Deux mois. Dans deux mois, elle monterait à l'intérieur et partirait pour ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Poudlard.

Au moment où le train s'immobilisa, les familles qui attendaient comme elles sur le quai s'avancèrent vers les wagons dans un brouhaha de bruits et de bousculades. Mina, sur la pointe des pieds, tentait d'apercevoir une tête bien précise dans le flot d'élèves qui descendaient maintenant à terre.

« Tu le vois ? demanda Wendy en tirant sur la manche de sa veste.

– Qui ?

– Will ! s'agaça la petite.

– Oh, euh...

– Venez, les filles, reculons-nous un peu. Il ne manquerait plus que nous nous fassions écraser par tout ces gens. » la coupa Meredith en les tirant sous la protection des arches.

Mina observait avec attention toutes les personnes qui passaient devant ses yeux. Elle déplorait, elle, de s'être autant éloignée, et aurait bien grimpé sur le banc derrière elle, mais il était à parier que sa mère ne tolérerait pas un tel comportement en public.

En réalité, ce n'était pas son frère qu'elle cherchait aussi activement dans la foule, mais Dimitri, le petit-fils de Kitty. Il venait, chaque année, passer quelques jours de vacances chez eux pour voir sa grand-mère, et ce depuis qu'il avait intégré l'école de sorcellerie. Il finissait aujourd'hui sa sixième année à Poudlard, était gentil, rieur et lui, au moins, ne se moquait jamais d'elle, contrairement à William.

La fillette avait beau se répéter en boucle qu'elle ne le cherchait que pour tenir sa promesse faite à Kitty et lui transmettre le bonjour de sa grand-mère, elle savait, au fond, qu'autre chose la motivait, une chose qui la faisait rougir. Assez lucide quant aux cinq années qui les séparaient, et qui les éloignaient aujourd'hui, elle rêvait parfois que lorsqu'elle serait plus grande, il tomberait amoureux d'elle et qu'ils se marieraient.

Le cri que poussa Wendy lorsque William apparut dans leur champ de vision fit sursauter Mina. Elle vit alors son frère, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux bruns fixer sur elles, s'approcher, ses grosses valises posées sur le chariot qu'il poussait. Il n'avait pas changé. Et à sa suite, souriant... Mina tira sur les manches de sa propre veste, nerveusement.

Meredith prit son fils contre elle quelques courtes secondes avant que celui-ci ne se dégage, décrétant sans doute qu'une étreinte trop longue le ferait passer pour un enfant aux yeux de ses camarades. Puis, Meredith se tourna vers le second garçon en souriant.

« Dimitri ! Comment vas-tu ?

– Je vais très bien, merci madame Parker.

– Comptes-tu venir au manoir cet été ?

– Bien sûr, si je ne vous dérange pas.

– Pas du tout, Dimitri, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir chez nous. »

Lui, par contre, avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Mina l'avait vu, en septembre. Il avait grandit d'abord, et puis, elle avait l'impression qu'en plus d'une discrète barbe de quelques jours, il avait prit en muscles. Il devenait de plus en plus homme et elle, se sentait si petite à côté, si enfant. Il avait, par contre, conserver ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux noirs, et son grand, son immense sourire.

« Je vais vous laisser, je dois rejoindre mes parents côté moldu, lança enfin Dimitri.

– Ta mère ne vient toujours pas de ce côté-ci ? s'étonna Meredith.

– Non, elle n'est pas très à l'aise... » Le garçon sourit, comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir une mère Moldue, puis empoigna son chariot pour signifier son départ. « A bientôt, et merci encore madame Parker. »

Avant de partir, pourtant, le regard de Dimitri se posa sur Mina. Il lui sourit, puis la salua d'un geste de la main qui la fit frissonner, et tourna les talons. La fillette, elle se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir ouvert une seule fois la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour lui transmettre le bonjour de Kitty. Egalement déçue qu'il ne lui ai pas vraiment adressé la parole, Mina ne participa pas aux babillages de Wendy qui assaillait déjà William de questions, et garda le silence durant tout le trajet.

Meredith ne pouvant pas les faire transplaner tous les quatre sans prendre de risques, et Wendy étant de toutes façons trop jeune pour le transplanage, même d'escorte, la famille Parker avait prit leur voiture moldue, leur petite limousine blanche, celle qu'un agent du ministère avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle se conduise seule. Le seul inconvénient de la voiture était qu'ils étaient forcés de prendre les routes moldues, et que le trajet de Londres à Stratford-Upon-Avon était d'un peu plus de deux heures, trois même parfois.

Wendy s'endormit avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Castleagle.

Lorsque la voiture passa le portail et se gara devant la porte d'entrée, Tiny et Saë s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les portières et Mina sortit la première à l'air libre, en se frottant les yeux. Deux heures à somnoler l'avait rendu toute pâteuse.

« Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au diner, lança Meredith à ses deux aînés alors que Kitty portait Wendy jusqu'à l'intérieur. William, pense tout de même à défaire tes bagages. »

Mina jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui se contenta de hocher la tête, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile. Elle se demandait s'il le ferait vraiment où s'il attendrait que Kitty s'en charge. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage, après avoir embrassé leur mère, que Mina lui adressa enfin la parole.

« C'était bien alors ?

– De quoi ? demanda William sans même la regarder.

– Je sais pas, la fin d'année, le train... »

Son frère lui jeta un regard morne et haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Enfin c'est les cours, quoi. »

Il ne lui donna pas plus d'informations et aussitôt qu'il le pu, parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mina le regarda partir, déçue. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui raconte avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'il avait appris et vu de nouveau depuis les vacances de Noël, il se contentait de marmonner, comme si elle l'agaçait déjà après seulement deux heures de trajet en voiture partagées ensemble.

Froissée au plus haut point, la fillette eu un sursaut de fierté et parti à grands pas vers sa propre chambre. Lui et son caractère d'adolescent horripilant ! Elle se le jurait, jamais elle ne se comporterait comme cela, même avec tous les troubles hormonaux du monde !

Lorsque Kitty toqua à sa porte pour qu'elle vienne diner, la fillette n'avait toujours décoléré et échafaudait mille et un plans pour faire une mauvaise blague à son frère. C'est donc boudeuse qu'elle se rendit à table, ne prêtant pas attention au sourire malicieux que Kitty posait sur elle.

Elle croisa Wendy en chemin, qui lui prit la main, visiblement bien réveillée et pressée de manger, car elle sautait avec excitation dans les escaliers. Quand elle poussèrent la porte de la salle-à-manger, elles virent une surprise qu'elles n'attendaient pas et Mina comprit l'air de Kitty.

« Papa ! Vous êtes rentré ! »

Henry Parker, en train de parler avec un William qui regardait ses chaussures, se tourna vers ses filles et son regard s'illumina aussitôt. Wendy courut aussitôt dans les bras de leur père qui l'accueillit en riant.

« Bonsoir mes chéries. »

Mina s'approcha avec plus de retenue mais avec tout autant d'étoiles dans les yeux. Il était si rare que leur père soit là pour les repas. Il partait si tôt au ministère, rentrait si tard et restait encore si longtemps dans son bureau qu'il leur était presque impossible de le croiser. Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient de lui étaient ceux qu'ils découvraient tous les matins sur leur plateaux-repas et malgré le fait que ces billets soient toujours plein d'affection, c'était fort peu.

Toute aussi heureuse que ses enfants et fière de sa surprise, Meredith observait la scène avec amour.

« Comment était votre sortie à Londres aujourd'hui ?

– Il y avait des voitures moldues partout et beaucoup de bruit ! Nous avons traversé le mur, vous savez, comme la dernière fois, et j'ai même pas eu peur !

– Quelle jeune fille courageuse ! » la flatta Henry en la reposant à terre.

Wendy se pendit à son bras.

« Et puis il y a eu le train et plein de fumée partout ! Et puis nous avons vu Dimitri aussi.

– Ah oui ? » Henry se tourna vers Kitty. « Sais-tu quand compte-t-il venir cet été ?

– Pas pour le moment, monsieur, mais je le lui demanderai.

– Rien ne presse, Kitty, rien ne presse. Il est toujours le bienvenue ici. Et toi Mina ? Comment vas-tu ? »

La fillette répondit sobrement qu'elle allait bien, mais avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Il le comprit et lui caressa la joue, touché.

Toute la famille se mit ensuite à table et Wendy insista pour que ce soit son père qui la serve jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Kitty s'installa, évidement, avec eux.

Durant tout le diner, Mina fut tiraillée entre son envie de plaire à son père et de signifier à William qu'elle était vexée par son attitude. La présence d'Henry, si peu habituelle, trancha pour elle, et bien qu'elle s'appliqua à ne plus poser aucune question à son frère, et fit tout autant attention à sourire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, Mina eu la grande surprise de voir, posé sur sa table de chevet, un petit sachet en tissus. Elle défit le lien qui le fermait et sourit malgré elle en voyant qu'il contenait une poignée de bonbons à la menthe.


	2. I-2 Au chemin de Traverse

\- 2 -

Au chemin de Traverse

* * *

 _Dimanche 19 juillet 2015, Manoir de Castleagle_

.

Lorsque Mina ouvrit les yeux, vers huit heures trente, la traditionnelle odeur de chocolat chaud fit gronder son ventre. Affamée, la fillette ne tarda pas à se redresser pour attraper un toast couvert de confiture – sans morceaux car elle détestait ça. Elle tendit ensuite la main vers le bout de parchemin adossé à son verre de jus de citrouille et, tout en mâchouillant avec enthousiasme, l'ouvrit.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ne voir que l'habituel message d'affection de son père lui souhaitant une magnifique journée, elle fut surprise de découvrir l'écriture de sa mère, allongée, délicate, à la suite de celle de son père, plus rapide, lui demandant de descendre au salon sitôt qu'elle aurait finit de manger.

Intriguée, Mina avala vite sa tartine et son verre de jus puis sauta du lit pour enfiler sa robe de chambre violette et ses pantoufles. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle piocha tout de même deux quartiers de pomme, qu'elle grignota en descendant jusqu'au niveau inférieur.

« Déjà réveillée ? sourit Meredith en voyant sa fille entrer dans le salon, l'air entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. As-tu bien dormi ?

– Très bien, et vous, maman ? demanda poliment Mina en allant embrasser sa mère.

– Parfaitement bien. Nous avons reçu du courrier ce matin... »

Tout à fait volontairement, Meredith attrapa les trois enveloppes posées sur la table basse, feignant la désinvolture, mais tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de la petite. Elle avait vu ses yeux s'agrandir d'espoir à la vue des enveloppes parcheminées, mais décida de s'amuser à la taquiner un peu.

« La première est pour moi. Le travail encore, rien de très intéressant pour une enfant de ton âge. Enfin, je règlerai ce léger détail cet après-midi. »

Mina regarda sa mère s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et boire une gorgée de thé avec toute la tranquillité du monde alors qu'elle-même bouillonnait. Car elle attendait bien une lettre. Une lettre plus que spéciale. Impatiemment, passionnément. Celle qui marquerait le début de tout. Prête à exploser, la petite déglutie et s'assit sur le canapé, en face de Meredith.

« Et... et les autres, maman ? »

Le sourire que ne pu retenir Meredith par-dessus les rebords de sa tasse en porcelaine la trahie et elle se résolu à arrêter là son manège ; elle n'avait jamais été très bonne menteuse.

« Tiens. Celle-ci est pour toi, il me semble. »

N'y tenant plus, Mina s'empara de la lettre que lui tendait sa mère et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son nom écrite à l'encre verte : « Mademoiselle Wilhelmina Parker, manoir Castleagle, près de Stratford-Upon-Avon, dans la seconde chambre du deuxième étage. ». Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son regard passa de sa Meredith à l'enveloppe en une fraction de seconde tant elle ne parvenait pas à réellement comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

– Je... »

C'est ce moment que choisit Wendy et William pour entrer dans le salon, accompagnés de Kitty.

« Je les ai retenus autant que je l'ai pu, s'excusa la gouvernante.

– Ca y est, tu as eu ta lettre ? s'exclama sa sœur en se précipitant vers elle. Tu me la montres ? Dis, je peux la prendre ?

– Wendy, chérie, doucement, tempéra Meredith. William, la tienne est également arrivée.

– Quand est-ce qu'on va aller au Chemin de Traverse ? s'enquit la benjamine, surexcitée par l'évènement.

– Will et Mina s'y rendront avec Kitty lorsque Dimitri sera ici.

– Et moi ?

– Kitty ne peux pas s'occuper de vous tous dans une rue bondée, Wendy. Tu iras une autre fois.

– Mais je veux y aller !

– Il arrive quand, déjà ?

– William, ton langage. C'est à peine si tu t'exprimes comme un enfant de cinq ans. » le rabroua sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon se retint visiblement de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Quand Dimitri arrive-t-il au manoir, mère ? rectifia-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

– C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux aller au Chemin de Traverse !

– William, ne parle pas ainsi à ta mère...

– Laisse Kitty. Dimitri arrivera dans cinq jours. »

L'aîné de la fratrie poussa un soupire qui ne trouva pas de sens et alors que la petite commençait à tirer le bas de sa robe pour tenter et de l'attendrir et de manifester son mécontentement, Meredith vit sa fille aînée se glisser discrètement hors du salon. Elle ne la retint pas, compréhensive, puis se tourna vers son fils, le visage sévère.

« Il va falloir que nous parlions de ton comportement, jeune homme... »

Mina, de son côté, se retrouva dans le couloir, seule, l'enveloppe entre les mains. A travers la porte, elle entendait les jérémiades de Wendy et la voix de sa mère, mais il lui était impossible de comprendre ce que cette dernière disait avec exactitude. De toutes façons, Mina s'en fichait. Elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Sans même prendre le temps de se changer, la petite courut jusqu'au premier étage et brava une grande interdiction. Elle se glissa dans la salle de bal. Elle ne s'y attarda cependant pas, préféra attraper la clef accrochée au manteau de la cheminée pour ouvrir la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, et sortie à l'air libre. La lettre toujours posée contre son cœur, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le labyrinthe de promenade.

Elle jouait dans ce labyrinthe depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et puisqu'il n'était pas très grand, elle n'avait plus trop de mal à se repérer à l'intérieur. D'autant plus qu'en tant que structure uniquement d'agrément, il n'y avait qu'une seule route principale possible, pour atteindre un petit salon d'extérieur. C'est sur l'un des bancs blancs que Mina se posa et qu'elle lu une nouvelle fois son nom, tracé à l'encre verte.

Et puis, comme si la fièvre la prenait d'un seul coup, et retourna la lettre et ouvrit le rabat avant d'en sortir le premier parchemin.

.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin,_

 _Docteur ès Métamorphoses, titre honorifique_

 _Chère Miss Parker,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou l_ _e 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Parker, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Ellen Grayce-Martin_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

 _._

Un immense sourire incontrôlable s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle se mit à rire. A rire de joie. Elle allait à Poudlard ! Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve d'enfant, elle y allait vraiment, et elle en était si heureuse...

Un miaulement strident la tira de son euphorie alors le chat noir de la famille, sauta près d'elle en quémandant des caresses. Mina accéda à sa demande, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu te rends compte, Fiz ? murmura la fillette en passant un doigt sur la tâche blanche qu'il avait sous la gorge. Poudlard... »

Le chat se contenta de ronronner, satisfait que quelqu'un prenne enfin le temps de s'occuper un peu de lui. Mina, elle, resta encore quelques longues minutes à lire la liste des fournitures qu'il lui faudrait acheter pour cette première année et laissa son esprit vagabonder..

Elle avait le sentiment que son rêve commençait.

OoO

Le premier août, qui était un samedi, fut la date choisie pour leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, car c'était aussi le jour où Dimitri devrait rentrer chez lui et il lui serait plus facile de le faire de Londres que de Castleagle.

Comme prévu, Dimitri était arrivé dans l'après-midi du 25 juillet en transplanant juste devant le portail du manoir, puisqu'il avait désormais 17 ans, et ce depuis trois jours. Wendy lui avait d'ailleurs préparer un dessin où l'on pouvait distinguer la grande demeure et deviner la famille Parker, accompagnée de Kitty.

« Comme ça il pensera tout le temps à nous. » avait assurer la petite en finalisant les cheveux de William à coup de gros traits jaune paille.

Mina, elle n'avait rien dessinée, malgré les insistances de Wendy à ce sujet. Mais l'aînée avait été catégorique, elle refusait d'exposer ses piètres talents de dessinatrice et, de toute façon, elle trouvait que l'idée d'un dessin comme cadeau était beaucoup trop enfantine. Elle se contenta donc de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et il la remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue, et Mina aurait pu en être très contente s'il n'avait pas eu les mêmes attentions pour Wendy.

« Vous serez bien sages, les enfants, ordonna une dernière fois Meredith en redressant le serre-tête sur les cheveux de Mina. Ecoutez bien Kitty, et ne vous éloignez d'elle sous aucun prétexte. Vous rappelez-vous de la marche à suivre si il arrivait que vous vous perdiez ? Le point de rendez-vous est à l'entrée du hall de Gringotts.

– Maman ! protesta Will lorsque sa mère rajusta le col de sa chemise verte.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, je ne les lâcherais pas du regard. » assura la vieille gouvernante en prenant la main de Mina.

Meredith hocha la tête, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire transparaître son inquiétude. Elle aurait aimé accompagner sa fille pour sa première sortie au Chemin de Traverse, l'accompagner dans l'achat de sa baguette, de son uniforme, de ses premiers manuels. Mais Wendy était encore bien trop jeune, et il lui fallait rester auprès de sa benjamine. De plus, elle avait en Kitty une confiance absolu et aveugle, et savait ses enfants entre de bonnes mains.

Le petit groupe, composé de Dimitri, Will, Kitty et Mina, transplana dans un cul-de-sac d'une rue moldue puis se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers le Chaudron Baveur, le bar sorcier où se trouvait le passage vers le fameux Chemin de Traverse. Tout ce temps paru étrange à Mina, qui suivait sans un mot, son sac à dos gris sur les épaules. C'était comme si des heures s'etaient écoulées, et tout en même temps, seulement quelques secondes. L'excitation en était la cause, assurément. Mais la petite était si perturbée qu'elle comprit à peine qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. La légère odeur de poubelle flottante dans l'air la ramena à la réalité.

« C'est là ? demanda-t-elle en observant le mur de pierres apparentes face à elle.

– Oui, c'est là. Will, tu veux que je te montre ? » proposa Dimitri en sortant sa baguette magique.

Le jeune garçon si renfrogné se redressa soudainement et une lueur éclaira son regard. Will s'empressa d'accepter et s'approcha. Tandis que son aîné lui montrait la combinaison pour ouvrir le passage, Mina ne pu s'empêcher de tirer nerveusement sur les sangle de son sac à dos. Kitty le remarqua et se pencha vers elle.

« Tout va bien, milashka[1] ?

– Oui-oui. »

La gouvernante n'insista pas. Lorsqu'enfin les pierres du mur entamèrent leur chorégraphie parfaitement orchestrée, Mina se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir la rue marchande qui se dévoilait petit à petit sous ses yeux.

La journée fut agréablement ensoleillée et Mina découvrit avec fascination les boutiques, toutes plus magiques les unes que les autres, du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait d'abord une animalerie spécialisée dans les boursouflets et les rats aux couleurs fluorescentes, ce qui intrigua la petite au plus au point, puis, le glacier Florian Fortarôme qui proposait des parfums de crèmes glacées inimaginables, comme cookies au chaudron au chocolat et menthe, ou dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, ce qui signifiait qu'on ne savait pas quel parfum on s'apprêtait à déguster. La librairie qui exposait plusieurs dizaines d'ouvrages attira également Mina comme un aimant tandis que Will tenta tant bien que mal de convaincre Kitty de le laisser entrer chez Weasley, le magasin de farces et attrapes à la devanture violette qui promettait les meilleurs fous-rires avec les bonbons pachy-gum, des chewing-gum qui changeaient le nez en trompe d'éléphant, selon l'affiche publicitaire. Son refus fut catégorique.

Comme son frère l'an dernier, Mina eu aussi le droit d'aller choisir un animal à l'animalerie magique. Légèrement allergique aux poils de chats et de chiens, Dimitri en profita pour aller se promener et laissa les deux enfants à sa grand-mère. En pénétrant dans la boutique, miaulements, piaillements, hululements, croassement et aboiements les assaillirent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mina, qui avait toujours adoré les animaux.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où Will, alors qu'il jouait dans le parc, était rentrer au manoir avec un minuscule chaton noir aux yeux verts, tout tremblant. Will, Wendy et elle avaient tous les trois sauté de joie lorsque leurs parents les avaient autorisé à le garder. Will l'avait aussitôt appelé Fizwizbiz, trouvant l'idée hilarante de le nommer d'après une friandise au nom aussi étrange, et, du haut de ses huit ans, Mina avait beaucoup aidé Kitty et son frère à s'en occuper. Puis, pour son entrée à Poudlard, Will avait reçu Duc, un hibou grand-duc, et Mina avait toujours eu hâte d'un jour avoir son propre petit compagnon.

« Tu sais déjà quel animal tu souhaites ? lui demanda gentiment la vendeuse en uniforme lavande qui les avait accueillit.

– Un hibou, répondit Mina sans aucune hésitation. Ou une chouette. S'il vous plait.»

L'employée lui sourit et les conduisit vers les rapaces en passant d'abord devant les cages où étaient enfermés des chats de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les races, puis près de la zone des reptiles et des batraciens, qui firent grimacer Mina.

« Les voilà, ils sont tous là, présenta la jeune femme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

– Va. » lui souffla Kitty en la poussant légèrement en avant.

Mina fit quelques pas vers les cages et observa avec attention les impressionnant volatils, petits, grands, hautains, volubiles, endormis, timides. Après plusieurs inspections et tentatives de communication, ses yeux se posèrent sur une chouette effraie, visiblement toute jeune, qui lui renvoya son regard noir et pénétrant. Elle était très belle. Mina pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'animal l'imita, faisant rire la petite fille posa alors sa main sur le grillage.

« Celle-ci ? » demanda la vendeuse au bout de quelques secondes.

Mina hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kitty, les yeux brillants de joie.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois de la boutique, Dimitri les attendait sur un banc et dégustait des confiseries. En les voyant arrivé, il rangea un pochon violet dans son sac à dos et se leva pour s'extasier sur la chouette de Mina.

« Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un chocogrenouille.

– Oh, oui ! affirma Mina en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Théna.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai reçu un livre sur la mythologie grecque moldue pour mon anniversaire et...

– Elle est complètement dingue de ce livre. » soupira Will en haussant les sourcils dans une expression désabusée.

Mina se retint de lui tirer la langue en présence de Dimitri mais lui jeta un regard boudeur.

« C'est très intéressant !

– Si tu le dis...

– Et puis Théna c'est beaucoup mieux que Duc !

– Et donc, pourquoi Théna ? » s'empressa de couper Dimitri pour désamorcer le conflit naissant.

Mina, se détourna de son frère et, tout en observant sa chouette avec fierté et attendrissement, expliqua au jeune homme que dans les croyances des grecs antiques, Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie, avait pour animal emblème une chouette.

« Nous devrions y aller. Il ne nous reste plus que la baguette à acheter chez Ollivanders. » intervint soudain Kitty après avoir sortie une nouvelle fois la liste des fournitures à acheter.

Mina, qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans son chocogrenouille, sentit son ventre se nouer à l'entente du mot « baguette » et préféra remettre sa collation à plus tard. Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la devanture, une famille sortie de la boutique. Coincée entre sa mère européenne et son père asiatique, la petite fille typée leva les yeux quelques secondes pour croiser ceux de Mina avant qu'elle et ses parents ne poursuivent leur chemin, non les avoir poliment saluer.

Mina avait la nette impression que son cœur s'était accéléré. Dans quelques minutes, c'était elle qui sortirait de chez le fabriquant avec sa baguette. Comme prévu, Kitty lui donna l'argent nécessaire à son achat mais ne l'accompagna pas. Will n'avait eu besoin de personne l'an dernier, il était donc hors de question qu'elle se comporte autrement que lui. Tremblante, la petite laissa sa famille patienter dans la rue et poussa la porte de la boutique qui émit un léger tintement.

La boutique était plutôt sombre. L'entrée, n'était pas très grande, principalement occupée par deux chaises qui faisait face au comptoir, et derrière ce dernier, des dizaines de rayonnages, chacun visiblement composés de dizaines d'étagères, où étaient rangées – ou plutôt empilées pêle-mêle – des centaines de boîtes rectangulaires. Impressionnée, Mina était si obnubilée par le capharnaüm qui régnait sur les étagères qu'elle sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue chez Ollivanders ! »

Derrière le comptoir était postée une jeune femme brune, des lunettes sur le bout du nez, l'air ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle cliente.

« Je parie sur une première année à Poudlard, continua la vendeuse alors que Mina eu à peine le temps de murmurer un bonjour. A moins que tu ne fasses très jeune pour ton âge et que tu aies déjà cassé ta baguette... Alors ?

– Je rentre en première année. » bredouilla la fillette, déroutée par le débit de paroles de la jeune femme.

Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce qu'une femme l'accueille. De ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, c'était un vieil homme qui tenait la boutique. Même Will l'avait mentionné l'an dernier. Ne voulant pas paraître impolie, Mina ne dit rien mais scruta la vendeuse avec attention.

« Ah, j'adore quand c'est pour une première baguette ! C'est tellement plus excitant, tellement plus significatif ! N'est-ce pas ? » Mais elle n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse et, d'un coup de baguette, envoya un mètre ruban voler près de Mina. « Lève les bras, s'il te plait... Non, non, pas tant que ça ! Seulement à l'horizontal, de chaque côté de ton corps... Là, voilà. »

Lorsqu'elle fut en position, le mètre commença à prendre toutes sortes de mesures. Peu à l'aise avec cet objet qui lui tournait autours, Mina ne savait pas où poser son regard. La jeune femme le devina certainement car elle engagea la conversation.

« Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Wilhelmina Parker.

– Waouh, ça claque ! commenta-t-elle en notant sur une fiche les premières mesures prises par son instrument. Moi c'est Gemma. Ollivander. »

En entendant le nom de famille, Mina comprit qu'elle faisait partie de l'affaire familiale. Alors que le mètre s'attaquait à mesurer ses aisselles de long en large, la petite osa questionner :

« Vous... travailler ici depuis longtemps ?

– Oh, non, je viens tout juste de finir ma première année d'apprentissage. Mon grand-père m'a simplement laisser la boutique cet été pour que je m'habitue au contact client. Parce que rester un an enfermée dans un atelier ce n'est pas des plus socialisant ! Et puis ce n'est pas ce que je préfère...

– Ah.

– Oui, ce que j'adore vraiment, c'est justement être en boutique... C'est bon, ça suffit comme ça ! » D'un mouvement sec, la jeune femme ordonna au mètre ruban de retourner à sa place, derrière le comptoir. « Bon alors... J'ai presque tout. Voyons voir... Ah, oui, bien sûr, quelle tête en l'air ! Droite ou gauche ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu es droitière ou gauchère ? sourit Gemma Ollivander devant son air ahuri.

– Oh, droitière. Je suis droitière... »

A peine eut-elle finit de répondre que déjà la jeune femme était partie arpenter les rayonnages, sa fiche pleine de données à la main. Mina dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la suivre du regard. La jeune femme piocha une boîte par-ci, une boîte par-là, hésita, en reposa une autre, revint sur ses pas, mordilla le bout de sa plume de manière distraite, puis en choisit deux nouvelles et revint vers sa petite cliente. Elle aligna ensuite les quatre boîtes noires sur le comptoir.

« Bon, avec un peu de chance, elle est là-dedans.

– Et si on a pas de chance ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Mina.

– J'irai en chercher d'autres, répondit tout simplement Gemma Ollivander en haussant les épaules. Tiens, essaye celle-là d'abord. 32,3 centimètres, bois de saule et crin de licorne. Super pour les sortilèges. »

Tremblante, Mina sentit son stress un instant envolé refaire surface. Et si elle ne trouvait jamais de baguette magique ? Elle referma ses doigts sur la baguette qui lui était tendue et sentie le bois au creux de sa main. La sensation la grisa, mais rien ne se passa. Elle releva les yeux vers Gemma qui se penchait vers elle pour la lui reprendre.

« Alors, non. Essaye celle-ci plutôt. Bois de houx, ventricule de dragon, 29,9 centimètres. Un peu capricieuse, mais très bonne quand il s'agit d'attaque. »

Ce ne fut pas cette baguette. Ni les deux autres. Quand Gemma reprit les boîtes pour aller en chercher de nouvelles, Mina tenta de camoufler son angoisse grandissante.

« Mon grand-père a vraiment une mémoire impressionnante, marmonna la jeune femme en parcourant sa fiche. Il n'a même plus besoin de toutes ces notes...

– Et... Est-ce que...

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà reparti sans baguette ?

– Hum, non. Ou très rarement. Généralement, même si ça prend du temps, on trouve toujours son bonheur. Ou plutôt la baguette trouve toujours son bonheur... Enfin tu m'as compris ! Je crois que le records de temps est de neuf heures et trente-six minutes. Etablit en 1943, si ma mémoire est bonne. Enfin pour le vingtième siècle. Parce qu'en 1767... »

Gemma finit sa phrase en pouffant et revint vers Mina avec trois autres boîtes. En voyant le regard peu rassuré de la petite, son expression changea aussitôt et sa voix devint bien plus douce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que ta baguette va te trouver. » Ce disant, elle lui tendit une baguette très sombre et très fine. « Bois d'ébène, ventricule de dragon, 31,6 centimètres. Plutôt rigide mais assez rapide. »

Cette dernière ne fut pas l'heureuse élue. Cependant, lorsque Mina prit la suivante, en bois de bouleau et crin de licorne, 34,5 centimètres, très souple, et qu'elle ressentit entre ses doigts une étrange chaleur, son regard s'illumina d'espoir. Elle l'agita doucement et une gerbe d'étincelles violettes en jaillit.

Son cœur se gonfla alors de joie. Elle l'avait trouvé !

OoO

Le retours jusqu'à Castleagle se fit bien évidement sans encombres. Dimitri, avant de partir, leur souhaita une bonne fin de vacances, embrassa sa grand-mère, et promis à Mina de venir la voir dans le train le jour de la rentrée. Au moment de dire au revoir à Will, il tendit même au jeune garçon un sac en papier violet où était imprimé un grand « W » pourpre et scintillant. Kitty ne dit rien et Will s'empressa de remercier et d'ouvrir le sac pour en regarder le contenu.

Mina, heureuse de sa journée, était aux anges. Elle ne cessait d'admirer, tour à tour, Théna, sa chouette effraie et sa baguette de bouleau. A présent qu'elle était en possession de tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour que son apprentissage à Poudlard se passe bien, elle attendait avec d'autant plus d'impatience le 1er septembre.

* * *

[1] milashka : si mes recherches sont exacts, "milashka" en russe signifie "mignonne". J'avais très envie que Kitty donne aux enfants des surnoms de chez elle (et oui, car Kitty, de son vrai nom Katarina Azarov, est russe !)


	3. I-3 Immatriculé 5972

\- 3 -

Immatriculé 5972

* * *

 _Lundi 31 août 2015, Manoir de Castleagle_

.

« … Les trois sorcières et le chevalier redescendirent la colline ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils eurent tous les quatre une longue vie de bonheur et aucun d'entre eux ne sut ni ne soupçonna jamais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enchantement dans les eaux de la fontaine. »

Kitty referma le livre des contes de Beedle le barde qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux tandis que Mina poussait un soupire de contentement. De tous, le conte de la Fontaine de la bonne fortune avait toujours été son préféré, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement définir pourquoi. Elle aimait qu'ils finissent tous heureux.

« Une autre ! quémanda Wendy, assise sur un fauteuil trop haut pour elle, en balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide.

– Non, ça suffit pour ce soir, répliqua la gouvernante d'une voix douce. Il est temps d'aller dormir. »

Mina savait que cette indication ne s'appliquait qu'à sa petite sœur de six ans, mais pour consoler le visage défait de Wendy, la fillette se leva en même temps qu'elle et lui prit la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

« C'est pas juste... marmonna l'enfant alors qu'elles quittaient toutes les trois le petit salon. Wilhelmina, elle va encore rester pour jouer.

– Wilhelmina est plus grande que toi. Elle n'avait pas droit à plus que toi quand elle avait ton âge. Vingt-et-une heures c'est déjà très bien.

– Je m'en fiche, je dormirai pas. »

Mina et Kitty savaient toutes deux que cette affirmation était fausse. Wendy piquait déjà du nez lorsque le vieille femme avait entamé la dernière histoire, et il lui suffirait sûrement de quelques minutes de lutte contre le sommeil pour que ce dernier l'emporte. Mais l'aînée des filles avaient une autre idée en tête.

Tandis que Kitty préparait Wendy pour la nuit, Mina feignit d'en faire autant. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain, enfila sa robe de nuit rose pâle et se glissa dans son lit, bien sage. Demain serait le grand jour, le premier septembre qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Même si elle l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces, elle aurait bien été incapable de s'endormir tant l'excitation était grande. De plus, ce soir était également le dernier soir qu'elle passait avec Wendy avant les prochaines vacances et elles en avaient toutes les deux conscience. Aussi, elle contait bien faire plaisir à sa petite sœur.

Lorsque la gouvernante entre-bailla la porte, elle s'étonna de la voir déjà couchée.

« Je veux être bien reposée pour demain. » menti Mina avec aplomb.

Kitty opina du chef et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, cependant, elle sourit en se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs. Même après toutes ces années, il était amusant de voir ces enfants qui pensaient la tromper ainsi. Car bien évidement, Kitty savait exactement ce que Mina avait en tête, et c'en était si attendrissant que la gouvernante n'avait pas la cœur à l'en empêcher. Elle regarda tout de même l'heure sur le première pendule qu'elle croisa. Elle indiquait presque vingt-et-une heures trente, et la femme décida de ne remonter qu'une heure plus tard, pour coucher définitivement tout ce petit monde, si cela n'était pas déjà fait.

Dans son lit, la petite, attentive, attendit quelques secondes. Il s'agissait de ne pas prendre de risques, puisque si elle se faisait prendre, tout tomberait à l'eau. Prudemment, Mina repoussa les couvertures et alla coller son oreille sur le bois de la porte. Tout était silencieux. Sur le pointe des pieds, elle alla ensuite prendre un livre sur son étagère et quitta sa chambre à pas de loups.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de celle de Wendy, la petite tête blonde de sa sœur se dressa d'un seul coup, au milieu des couvertures, simplement éclairée par sa veilleuse magique, une petite boule duveteuse qui voletait au-dessus de sa tête de lit en diffusant une lumière rosée dans la pièce.

« Mina ?

– Chut, intima l'aînée en refermant précipitamment derrière elle. Kitty va nous entendre. »

Maintenant que Wendy était aussi loin que possible de sombrer dans le sommeil, la veilleuse éclairait la pièce plus fort, d'un rose lumineux et non plus tamisé. Mina s'approcha du lit et attrapa la source de lumière qui se figea aussitôt dans les air. Elle la relâcha et se pencha vers le matelas.

« Fais-moi une place. »

Elle se glissa aux côtés de sa petite sœur et cala quelques oreillers dans son dos avant d'ouvrir le lire qu'elle avait apporté.

« C'est quoi ?

– La princesse-pitiponk.

– Oh, oui ! Je l'adore celle-là ! s'exclama un peu trop fort Wendy en battant des mains.

– Chut ! »

L'index levé contre ses lèvres, Mina fit les gros yeux et Wendy se calma aussitôt. Il n'était pas rare que Mina rejoigne sa sœur, après que Kitty ai déclaré qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, et Wendy devait toujours faire de gros efforts pour se contenir. Heureusement, elle ne se faisaient jamais prendre. Enfin la plupart du temps, car il arrivait également que Kitty ouvre la porte et la renvoie dans sa chambre. Mais l'adrénaline du secret pimentait leurs lectures nocturnes.

Wendy se cala contre ses oreillers et serra sa licorne en peluche tout contre elle. Cette dernière henni mélodieusement quand la petite referma ses bras sur elle. Mina entama alors son histoire, le livre bien ouvert pour que la petite puisse admirer les dessins animés qui illustraient le texte.

« Il était une fois, dans un grand royaume, un roi très riche mais très vieux, qui décida d'assurer sa succession et de marier ses trois fils. »

Sur la page de droite, l'image représentant un magnifique château zooma jusqu'à la porte principale, puis traversa les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle du trône, où trois jeunes hommes étaient agenouillés respectueusement devant un vieil homme couronné à la longue barbe blanche, assis dans son trône d'or. Mina tourna la page.

« Ainsi, et comme il ne pouvait se décider à choisir parmi toutes les femmes qu'on lui proposait pour les princes, il demanda à ses fils de jeter leurs baguettes dans trois directions opposées, en ajoutant que les femmes qui les trouveraient et leur rapporteraient deviendraient leurs épouses. »

L'illustration, cette fois-ci, suivit le trajet d'une des baguettes, qui, jetée de la plus haute fenêtre de la plus haute tour par l'aîné des princes, vit sa course se terminer entre les racines d'un arbre de la forêt voisine.

« Deux des princes se virent rapidement rapporter leur baguette et trouvèrent leur fiancées. Mais le dernier des frères, la plus jeune, eu beau attendre, encore et encore, personne ne vint pour lui. »

Cette fois-ci, Mina et Wendy observèrent le benjamin voir ses frères, deux magnifiques femmes à leur bras, s'éloigner en riant. Le solitaire baissa la tête.

« Il est triste parce qu'il n'a pas d'amoureuse. » commenta Wendy.

Mina acquiesça et s'apprêtait à tourner la page mais sa sœur se redressa dans une position plus droite, l'air sérieux.

« Tu as un amoureux, toi ? »

Gênée, Mina secoua la tête.

« N-non.

– Ah. C'est nul. Et Will ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment on sait quand on est amoureux ?

– Euh... quand tu as envie de tenir la main d'un garçon... ou de lui faire un bisou sur la joue... » expliqua Mina, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux après tout, et ne savait de l'amour que ce qu'elle en lisait dans les livres, ce que sa mère avait bien voulu répondre à ses questions et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir comme admiration pour Dimitri. Elle ne côtoyait pas d'autres enfants que Will et Wendy, ou en de si rares occasions qu'il lui était impossible de ne serait-ce que devenir amis avec eux. C'était, entre autres, une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquels Mina avait grande hâte d'aller à Poudlard ; pour enfin vivre avec des gens de son âge. Et demain, oui demain, elle aurait enfin cette chance.

« Bon, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, maintenant, décréta soudain Mina en refermant son livre pour couper court aux questions de sa petite sœur, laquelle protesta :

– Mais on a presque pas lu ! Et puis tu t'en vas demain !

– Oui, mais justement, je ne veux pas être fatiguée et m'endormir dans le train.

– Encore deux pages... S'il te plait... Une page alors ! » tenta de négocier Wendy.

En voyant que sa sœur ne cédait pas, la petite fit le moue et fronça les sourcils mais, vexée, ne dit plus rien et se cacha sous les couvertures. Mina lui souhaita une bonne nuit en se levant du lit mais n'eu droit à aucune réponse. Elle essaya de ne pas s'y attarder. Cependant, et malgré le grand nombre de caprices vite oubliés de Wendy, subsistait toujours un doute dans l'esprit de l'aînée. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait fâcher sa sœur à tout jamais. Spécialement ce soir. Elle était, en réalité, sa seule amie, sa seule compagne de jeu dans ce grand manoir parfois si vide...

« Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle se glissant une nouvelle fois sous la couverture alors que Wendy lui sautait au cou. Mais pas longtemps... »

OoO

Au petit matin, des coups frappés à la porte la fit se redresser vivement dans son lit. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant – combien de temps exactement, Mina n'aurait su le dire car elle n'avait pas osé regarder l'heure à sa pendule – qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux ouverts. Elle n'observait cependant pas le plafond avec attention. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers un certain château caché au fin fond de l'Ecosse, château qu'elle rejoindrait d'ici peu.

Lorsqu'on toqua contre le panneau de sa porte, elle répondit d'une voix suraiguë et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Kitty, c'est sa mère qui se découpa dans l'encadrement, un plateau repas entre les mains.

« Je savais que je te trouverais éveillée. »

Meredith referma la porte derrière elle, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en posant le plateau sur ses genoux. Mina repoussa les couverture et se rapprocha de sa mère.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai mal au ventre. » confessa Mina en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Meredith, qui l'observait, visiblement attendrie. Ou inquiète. Il était difficile pour la petite Mina de le dire. « Je n'ai pas faim.

– Je m'en doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, Saë et Tiny t'ont préparé un bon déjeuner pour ce midi. »

Il y eu un petit silence. Mina avait tout de même un peu peur. Et si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis ? Will lui avait parlé d'une légende selon laquelle on rencontrait toujours ses meilleurs amis pendant le voyage en train. Et si elle le passait seule ? Si personne ne voulait d'elle ?

« Papa est déjà parti au ministère ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Il t'embrasse de tout son cœur, chérie. »

Comprenant au regard peiné de sa fille que cette certitude ne suffirait pas ce jour-ci, Meredith attrapa le morceau de parchemin sur le plateau et le lui tendit. Mina l'attrapa et le parcouru. Encore la même rengaine. Mais malgré les promesses d'affection, la petite gardait un poids en travers de la gorge. Il s'était arrangé pour être présent, l'an dernier, quand c'était à Will de monter dans le train. Naïvement, elle avait imaginé qu'il ferait de même pour elle.

Sentant la détresse de Mina en ce jour de grande importance, Meredith la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Nous t'aimons de toute notre âme, Mina. Toi, William et Wendy êtes nos bien les plus précieux, nos plus belles réussites.

– Vous m'écrirez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la fillette en se blottissant contre sa mère.

– Chaque jour, si tu le souhaites, chérie. »

La mère et la fille profitèrent de ce moment d'affection, trop rare, et restèrent enlacées jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'eurent plus d'autres choix que de se séparer pour préparer le départ imminent. Meredith laissa Mina s'habiller seule et parti réveiller sa benjamine.

Lorsque tous furent près, les valises et sacs de Will et de Mina furent envoyées dans le coffre de la voiture Parker et tous y grimpèrent, Kitty, Wendy et Meredith également. Au moment où la voiture démarra, Mina se contorsionna pour apercevoir une dernière fois le manoir qui disparaissait de plus en plus. Elle ne le reverrais pas avant les vacances de Noël. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais quitté autant de temps, et jamais, ô grand jamais, sans sa famille.

Bien sûr, Will serait là mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Plus le véhicule approchait Londres, et plus la tension montait en Mina. C'était étrange, elle avait toujours imaginé cette journée comme pleine de joie et de rire mais jamais l'idée qu'elle puisse la redouter ne l'avait effleuré.

« Ne tardons pas, intima Meredith lorsque la voiture se gara enfin sur une place libre juste à l'entrée de la gare – la magie y étant sans aucun doute pour beaucoup.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– On dit ''quelle heure est-il ?'', Wendy. Kitty, aurais-tu l'heure, s'il te plait ?

– Dix heures sept, madame. »

Le petit groupe arriva devant la barrière qui séparait la voie 9 de la voie 10 un quart d'heure plus tard, le temps pour eux de trouver des charriots et d'y installer les affaires des enfants. Mina avait tenu à pousser elle-même ses affaires, malgré les propositions de sa mère et de Kitty. Elle voulait vivre pleinement ce moment. Le passage de la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ eu également une saveur particulière, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle la traversait.

Le gros cadran du quai magique indiquait dix heures vingt-trois très précisément lorsque la famille Parker y fut au complet. Il était là. Beau. Grand. Majestueux. Mina ne se lasserait jamais de le voir. Il la faisait rêver depuis si longtemps, avec sa locomotive rouge vif et surtout, son nom, en doré, sur le liserais noir. Le Poudlard Express, immatriculé 5972.

Le brouhaha de la foule ajouté aux volutes de fumées crachées par le train étaient quelques peu étourdissants, mais Mina était bien trop angoissée pour réellement s'en soucier.

« Oh, je vois Sean ! J'y vais ! s'empressa d'annoncer Will avant d'empoigner son chariot.

– Et où crois-tu aller sans au-revoir ? » le rattrapa Meredith.

L'adolescent soupira et se tourna vers sa famille, l'air plus qu'exaspéré. Sa mère tenta une approche compréhensive pour éviter une quelconque esclandre en public.

« William, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies grande hâte de retrouver tes camarades mais plusieurs mois vont s'écouler avant que nous nous revoyions. Un peu de considération de ta part serait la bienvenue. »

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien et préféra admirer ses chaussures. Mina ne pu se retenir de ressentir une certaine satisfaction de le voir se faire gentiment rabrouer. Il était tellement exaspérant parfois !

« Est-ce que je peux aller rejoindre mes amis ? » demanda finalement Will en relevant la tête.

Meredith eu à peine le temps de poser sur lui un regard indescriptible qu'elle fut coupée par une voix qui retentit dans leur dos.

« Bonjour babouchka !

– Dimitri ! »

Le jeune homme, souriant comme à son habitude, avait déjà revêtu son uniforme. Kitty le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec transport. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remettre en place sa cravate jaune et noir.

« Ta cravate est toute de travers...

– Papa et maman sont au café de la gare, préféra répondre Dimitri. Ils t'attendent.

– D'accord. »

Mina sentit aussitôt son ventre se torde, croyant comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque Kitty souhaita un bon voyage à Will, les aux revoir imminents devinrent évidents les yeux de la petite s'embuèrent. Kitty la prit dans ses bras. Mina aurait voulu en faire autant mes ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Elle ne put que s'appuyer davantage contre sa gouvernante, la gorge nouée.

« Tout ira bien. Tu vas rencontrer des enfants de ton âge, apprendre » Contre son ventre, la petite hocha la tête. « Nous nous écrirons, d'accord ? Et tu rentreras pour noël. » Kitty la détacha d'elle et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Mina, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes. « Ya tibia lioubliou [1], milashka.

– Ya tibia lioubliou, Kitty. »

Après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Meredith, Kitty quitta la voie magique et disparut à travers le mur. Mina la regarda partir alors qu'une infinités de questions s'imposaient maintenant à elle. Comment allait-elle faire si elle ne pouvait plus se confier à Kitty ? Comment irait-elle mieux après avoir pleuré parce que ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison ? Et si elle ne se faisait aucun ami ?

Sentant sa détresse, Wendy lui prit la main.

« Il faut pas que tu pleures, Mina, parce que sinon moi je vais pleurer aussi. »

Mina hocha la tête et chassa d'un geste de la main les quelques larmes qui auraient pu s'aventurer sur son visage. Wendy avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas aujourd'hui, alors que c'était en réalité un heureux jour, et encore moins alors qu'il y avait autant de monde autour d'elle, car la moitié de cette foule était composée d'élèves avec qui elle partagerait sa scolarité. Il était donc hors de question que la première image qu'ils aient d'elle soit larmoyante et si enfantine.

« Alors, prête pour le grand voyage ? lui demanda Dimitri, visiblement pour la détendre. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Poudlard. Surtout la bibliothèque. On ira tous les deux, si tu veux. »

Quelque peu intimidée par cette perspective, Mina se contenta de hocher la tête. Meredith, elle, rebondit sur la proposition et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille aînée.

« Pourrais-je compter sur toi pour garder un œil sur elle, Dimitri ?

– Bien sûr, madame Parker. » répondit le jeune homme.

Bien que Mina se sentit infiniment gênée face à la demande de sa mère, elle cru discerner une hésitation chez lui qui la rembrunit. Etait-ce la perspective de devoir s'occuper d'elle comme d'un fardeau qui le mécontentait ? Et bien qu'il se rassure, elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule !

Comme pour le sortir de cette discussion, une voix l'appela dans son dos. Mina, sur la pointe des pieds, reconnu, de visage, le meilleur ami de Dimitri, le garçon de Poufsouffle aux cheveux bleus.

« J'arrive Teddy, s'exclama Dimitri avec un geste de la main. Je vais devoir vous laissez, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Meredith. Merci encore pour cet été, madame Parker.

– Emmène William, si ça ne te dérange pas, le retint Meredith encore un instant, en posant sur son fils un regard doux. Lui aussi est pressé de retrouver ses camarades. »

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête, salua une dernière fois les trois femmes Parker d'un sourire et tourna les talons, William à sa suite. Nerveuse tout à coup, en voyant son frère s'éloigner avec son chariot à bagages, Mina jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dix heures quarante-six. Sa mère suivit son regard et lui prit la main. Mina ne se déroba pas. Elle avait beau ne plus être un bébé, elle avait encore besoin de réconfort.

« Il est temps. Allons trouver un compartiment. »

Après quelques minutes de recherches, elles finirent par trouver un compartiment vide, vers l'arrière du train. Quelque peu fébrile, Mina trébucha en montant dans le train mais elle finit par s'installée sans une égratignure. Elle conservait avec elle la cage de Théna et son sac à dos tandis que le reste de ses valises était envoyé dans le dernier wagon, prévu à cet effet. Prête, ne lui restant plus qu'à attendre onze heures et les coups de sifflets caractéristiques annonciateurs du départ, la petite redescendit tout de même sur le quai et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Cela n'y manqua pas et Wendy se mit à pleurer.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire encore pleurer, lui reprocha Mina.

– Oui mais je veux pas que tu partes, sanglota la benjamine en s'accrochant à sa robe. Tu vas trop me manquer. »

Sentant les larmes lui venir, Mina lâcha sa sœur. Meredith lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Fais bonne route.

– Vous m'écrirez ? »

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle s'assurait de ce point auprès de sa mère et cette dernière compris l'importance de cette idée pour sa fille. L'idée de garder le lien avec sa famille dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et qui devait l'effrayer autant qu'il devait l'exciter. Alors Meredith promis une seconde fois et serra sa fille contre elle. Sa première fille. Qui partait pour Poudlard. Les années filaient décidément bien trop vite.

Lorsque le train s'ébranla, Mina, assise dans son compartiment, agita la main en direction de sa sœur et se força à sourire de toutes ses dents pour consoler le visage larmoyant qui lui rendait ses aux revoir. Et ce n'est que lorsque le quai disparu presque brutalement que Mina réalisa qu'elle était en route pour l'école de ses rêves.

OoO

La première heure du voyage fut passionnante. Mina s'extasiait de tout, que cela soit de la vitesse à laquelle défilaient les paysages de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, de la beauté de ces-mêmes paysages, du confort des banquette recouvertes de tissus écarlate, des élèves qu'elle apercevaient lorsqu'ils passaient devant son compartiment, ou encore de la destination vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient tous. Poudlard.

Cela résonnait en elle comme une douce mélodie. Elle allait à Poudlard. Enfin. Elle n'était plus une enfant, entrait dans le monde des grands et allait devenir une vraie sorcière. Le sentiment que cela lui procurait relevait d'une magie autrement plus puissante que toute celle qui sortirait jamais de sa baguette magique.

Cependant, l'excitation fit trop rapidement place à l'ennui et Mina, seule dans son compartiment, ne sut plus qu'admirer pour la centième fois. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché à surmonter une certaine timidité pour se joindre à d'autres première année. Mais soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois filles et Mina releva la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« Salut, la salua une fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en deux nattes. On peut d'asseoir ici ?

– Les autres n'arrêtent pas de faire n'importe quoi dans le train. » renchérie la seconde, qui semblait avoir des origines maghrébines.

Mina hocha la tête et les trois filles s'assirent sur les banquettes, le plus loin possible d'elle, prêt de la porte. Voyant là l'opportunité de peut-être se faire ses premières amies, Mina se décala légèrement vers elles pour discuter.

« Je m'appelle Mina. Et vous ?

– Je m'appelle Lysa, répondit la fillette aux tresses.

– Moi, c'est Jasmine.

– Chloé. » se présenta la troisième fille aux grands yeux noirs qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Il y eu un petit silence et les trois amies échangèrent un regard avant de commencer à chuchoter entre elles. Mais Mina ne se laissa pas démonter et prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer la conversation.

« Et vous vous connaissez déjà toutes les trois ?

– Oui, confirma Jasmine après une seconde d'hésitation. Nos parents sont amis.

– Moi je ne connais personne, à part mon frère. Et un septième année. » En son for intérieur, la petite espérait que cette dernière information attirerait assez l'attention des trois autres pour qu'elles lui posent des questions. Ne les voyant pas réagir, Mina continua. « Il s'appelle Dimitri, il est à Poufsouffle. Et mon frère, à Serdaigle, en deuxième année. Il s'appelle William. »

Mina sourit, souhaitant ainsi les encourager à parler, mais les trois fillettes échangèrent un nouveau regard pesant.

« C'est cool. » commenta Lysa.

Puis, comme si Mina n'existait plus, les trois filles lui tournèrent légèrement le dos et reprirent leurs chuchotements. La jeune Parker se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle-même, gênée et honteuse. Elle avait la sensation d'être passée pour une idiote. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux filles qui murmuraient toujours dans leur coin, en laissant parfois transparaître quelques rires étouffés.

Mina se colla se nouveau à la fenêtre et sorti l'Histoire de Poudlard de son sac pour se donner contenance. Pourtant, le malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer réellement sur l'histoire de la mort du fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, qui semblait pourtant peu anodine.

Jasmine avait dit vrai. Du couloir leur arrivait des bruits de courses, des cris aigus, des rires. Mina aurait bien été voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais il aurait pour cela fallut qu'elle dérange Lysa, Chloé et Jasmine et elle n'en eu pas le courage. Elle garda le silence pendant près de deux heures, faisant semblant d'être absorbée par son ouvrage, n'osant plus adresser la parole aux filles de peur de paraître trop insistante et d'avoir l'air encore plus imbécile qu'elle ne devait déjà en avoir l'air.

Vers quatorze heures, une jeune femmes poussant un chariot de bonbons passa par leur compartiment. Mina lui acheta une grosse poignée de sucreries pour tromper l'ennui. L'Histoire de Poudlard ouvert sur ses genoux ne l'intéressait plus vraiment, et les paysages qui défilaient ne l'enchantaient plus non plus. Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire revenir à la surface ses angoisses, laisser seule au silence.

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu tenter de nouveau d'engager la conversation, mais elle n'avait que très peu envie de se retrouver encore confrontée au désintérêt de ses futures camarades. La fillette ne pouvait cesser de penser que ses années à Poudlard ne seraient peut-être pas comme elle l'avait espéré, finalement. Elle s'y était toujours imaginée entourée d'amis. Mais peut-être personne ne voudra-t-il devenir son ami ?

« Pardon. Salut ! Est-ce que le chariot de bonbons est déjà passé ? »

Mina tourna la tête vers le garçon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux bruns, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il s'adressait aux trois filles près de lui et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, elle, tout au fond du compartiment.

« Oui, il y à quelques minutes, à peine, répondit Chloé.

– Ok, merci. Oh, au fait, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en coup de vent. Je m'appelle James. James Potter. »

Et au moment de disparaître, il leva enfin les yeux vers Mina, assise dans son coin et sourit pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit son sourire une seconde trop tard. Il avait déjà filé. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Jasmine, Lysa et Chloé se mirent à chuchoter avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant.

Mina, elle, était perplexe. Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle retrouvait bien en lui les traits de Harry Potter, le grand héros national, et même mondial, du monde des sorciers. Elle avait vu beaucoup de photos de lui dans les journaux, et même dans son Histoire de Poudlard. Mais il y avait quelque chose, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et son sourire en coin, comme s'il s'amusait de ce que la révélation de son identité provoquerait chez les autres. Est-ce qu'il mentait ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, sans que Mina n'ai trouvé le courage d'adresser de nouveau la parole aux trois amies, et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber au-dehors, un nouveau brouhaha se manifesta dans les couloirs. Plus pressé, plus excité qu'avant. Le cœur de Mina fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle délaissa Théna qu'elle caressait à travers les barreaux de sa cage pour se coller à la fenêtre. Il était là. Elle pouvait déjà l'apercevoir. Toutes ses fenêtres semblaient allumées et brillaient dans le crépuscule. Jasmine, Lysa et Chloé la rejoignirent pour observer la vision qui s'offrait à elles.

Poudlard.

* * *

[1] Ya tibia lioubliou : de même que précédemment, si mes recherches sur l'internet mondial sont exactes, cela devrait signifier ''je t'aime''.


	4. I-4 La cérémonie de répartition

Réponses aux reviews

 _Une lectrice_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise pour le moment. Te voilà exaucée, ce chapitre était déjà écrit ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

\- 4 -

La cérémonie de répartition

* * *

M _ardi 1 septembre 2015, Gare de Pré-au-Lard_

.

« Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plait ! »

A peine Mina mit-elle le pied à terre, le cœur battant d'impatience, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, qu'une voix rauque et puissante se fit entendre. Dans le crépuscule qui tombait peu à peu et assombrissait considérablement les alentours, la lanterne qui se balançait attirait forcément l'oeil mais, plus encore que la lumière, l'homme qui la tenait ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Plus grand, plus large et plus intimidant que toutes les personnes que Mina avait rencontré dans sa vie longue de seulement onze années, le colosse à la crinière de cheveux broussailleuse et à l'impressionnante barbe hirsute appelait les première année à se réunir autour de lui en accompagnant ses paroles d'amples gestes de bras.

Mina hésita franchement, se demandant même s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de trouver Will, mais sa fierté la piqua aussitôt cette idée formulée dans son esprit. Aujourd'hui, elle entrait à Poudlard ! Elle n'avait besoin de personne et n'avait pas peur !

Toutefois prudente, la fillette se résolut à approcher des autres enfants de son âge et, par conséquent, du géant. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment avancé pour que son visage lui apparaisse plus distinctement, le sourire qu'il affichait et ses yeux pétillants la rassurèrent. Allons, il n'avait pas l'air méchant...

Derrière elle, les trois filles de son compartiment, Jasmine, Lysa et Chloé, s'étaient également approchées et babillaient toujours avec une excitation incontrôlée. Mina n'essaya même pas de faire un nouveau pas vers elles. Elle avait bien compris que ces trois amies n'étaient pas emballées à l'idée de partager leurs conversations. Mina se décida donc à attendre patiemment que tous les première année se regroupent autour du géant.

« C'est bon, tout le monde est là ? » questionna-t-il lorsqu'un groupe d'une bonne trentaine d'enfants fut massé près de lui et qu'il ne restait presque plus qu'eux sur le quai. Personne ne lui répondit. Il parcourut les enfants des yeux, comme s'il les comptaient, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. « Bonjour James ! Dominique.

– Bonjour Hagrid. »

Mina se dévissa le cou pour apercevoir le garçon qui avait débarqué dans leur compartiment en cherchant le chariot de bonbons. Celui qui avait prétendu s'appeler James Potter... A ses côtés, une fillette aux cheveux roux coupés dans un carré décoiffé gardait ostensiblement le regard fixé sur le garçon.

« Bien, puisqu'il ne manque personne... Suivez-moi ! lança le colosse en se retournant. Et restez bien groupés. »

Ils prirent tout ensemble un chemin bordé d'arbres. La trajet fut plus long que Mina ne l'aurait imaginé, mais peut-être était-ce l'impatience qui lui insufflait de telles pensées. La nuit tombante, cependant, rendait l'avancée ardue car, malgré la lanterne balançante d'Hagrid, leurs pieds se prenaient aisément dans dans les trous ou les racines.

La lumière de la lanterne ne fut bientôt plus leur seul repère et les premiers à apercevoir au travers des branches les fenêtres illuminées de Poudlard lancèrent des cris d'excitation en pointant du doigts les hautes tours qui se dessinaient dans le ciel bleu marine. Mina, la gorge nouée, faillit tomber plusieurs fois tant elle ne voulait pas lâcher le château des yeux.

Ils sortirent enfin du couvert des arbres et arrivèrent au bord d'un lac immense. De l'autre côté, en surplomb, et maintenant que le soleil était couché, Poudlard étincelait de mille feux, plus magique que jamais. Mina s'arrêta un instant, subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. La vue qui s'offrait à elle était bien représentée dans son Histoire de Poudlard, mais la réalité dépassait toutes images.

« Approchez, s'il vous plait, ne traînons pas ! »

Les futurs première année se regroupèrent à nouveau autour de Hagrid, au bord du lac. Une dizaine de barque les y attendaient.

« Pas plus de quatre par barques. Et pas de précipitation ! »

Mina s'éloigna le plus possible de Chloé, Jasmine et Lysa. L'obscurité tombante compliqua sa tâche de trouver une barque et les enfants qui s'agitaient en tout sens ne lui étaient pas non plus d'une grande aide. Ne sachant plus ou mettre les pieds, Mina renversa même par terre une fillette qui se releva en pestant et en essayant d'enlever la boue de sa robe de sorcier.

Mina trouva enfin une barque où seulement une fille et un garçon blonds qui se ressemblaient énormément avaient pris place.

« Tout le monde a une barque ? demanda Hagrid qui prenait lui, une embarcation à lui tout seul. Alors en avant ! »

Dans une même mouvement, les barques se mirent alors à glisser sur l'eau et traversèrent le lac dont l'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le ciel faisait de même. La traversée se fit sans encombre bien que des histoires que lui avait raconté son frère à propos de calamar géant laisse Mina sur le qui-vive jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette pied à terre. Lorsque tous furent descendu, Hagrid sembla les recompter une nouvelle fois à la lueur des torches qui encadraient la grosse porte en chêne dans son dos. Il s'enquit une nouvelle fois de savoir si tout le monde était arrivé à bon port puis, dans un hochement de tête, se retourna et frappa de grand coups à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt et une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux châtains et aux sourcils froncés sur ses grands yeux bruns scrutateurs apparue dans leur champ de vision.

« Professeur Grayce, voici les première année.

– Merci, Rubeus. »

Le géant parti avec un dernier sourire et un signe de la main pour James et Dominique et le professeur Grayce attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Dans une certaine effervescence, les enfants emboîtèrent le pas au professeur Grayce qui leur fit traverser un hall d'entré dallé, immense. Mina, éblouit, avait le nez levé vers un plafond à peine distinct tant il était haut et tentait d'apercevoir le plus de tableaux, le plus d'escaliers, le plus d'armures, le plus de détails possible. Ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut le majestueux escalier principal, en marbre, bien plus imposant que celui de Castleagle.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans une petite salle. Will lui avait dit qu'elle n'était utilisées que pour les première année avant la répartition. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose. Personne ne semblait parler et pourtant, c'était comme si des milliers de chuchotements parcourait l'air. Des murmures qui provenaient en réalité de la porte sur leur droite. La gorge de Mina se serra. Juste derrière devait se trouver la Grande Salle, ainsi que ses centaines d'étudiants qui les attendaient...

« Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur Grayce lorsque tout le monde fut entré et que la porte se fut refermée toute seule derrière eux. Dans quelques instants se tiendra le traditionnel banquet de début d'année mais avant cela, vous allez être répartis dans votre maison. A Poudlard, les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles se nomment Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. »

Inconsciemment, Mina hocha la tête, très concentrée sur ses paroles. Elle savait déjà où elle souhaitait aller. Dans la même maison que ses parents et son frère.

« Chaque maison à sa propre identité, ses propres valeurs, et aucune d'entre elles ne vaut mieux que les autres, continua le professeur Grayce. Tout au long de votre scolarité, votre future maison sera comme votre seconde famille. Des points lui seront attribués à chaque bons résultats que vous obtiendrez, mais tout manquement au règlement de votre part lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison aillant accumulé le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais vous aurez tout le temps d'en entendre parler de nouveau. Il sera donc de votre devoir d'élève de faire en sorte que votre maison obtienne le meilleur score possible. »

Mina, consciencieuse, s'imaginait déjà faire gagner des dizaines et des centaines de points à sa maison, brandir bien haut la coupe avec tout ses camarades. Le professeur Grayce sembla sonder ses élèves du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il est maintenant temps pour moi d'aller m'assurer que tout est près pour la répartition. Je serai de retours d'ici quelques minutes. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour, d'ici là, observer le plus grand calme. » Son regard se fit encore plus insistant tandis qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots. « Bien. »

Sans une phrase de plus, le professeur Grayce quitta la pièce par la petite porte de droite. Pendant un bref moment, la rumeur des conversations en provenance de la Grande Salle se déversa jusqu'à leurs oreilles comme une explosion qui prit fin lorsque la porte fut de nouveau close.

Dès l'instant où elle eu disparu, les futurs première année se mirent à parler à voix basse comme si une urgence les y obligeait. Mina, elle, fut surprise de croiser le regard de la fille blonde, accompagné de celui qui visiblement était son frère, et avec qui elle avait partagé son trajet en barque. Prudente, elle sourit. Encouragée par sa réaction, la fillette s'approcha d'elle.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Ashley. Lui, il s'appelle Ashton, c'est mon frère, enchaîna-t-elle en désignant le garçon. Et toi ?

– Je m'appelle Mina.

– Tu sais comment ils vont nous répartir dans nos maisons, toi ? »

Mina regarda Ashton, surprise. Bien évidemment qu'elle savait pour le Choixpeau magique. Elle hocha la tête, muette d'étonnement, mais fini cependant par comprendre.

« Vous venez d'une famille de Moldus ? »

Les jumeaux eurent l'air déstabiliser par le terme mais hochèrent tout de même la tête.

« Oui, on est les premiers...

– A avoir des pouvoirs magiques, termina Ashley. Nos parents sont des euh... Moldus ? » Mina confirma d'un hochement de tête et Ashley se détendit un peu. « On avait déjà entendu ce mot. Quand on est allé acheté nos affaires sur le chemin de Travers...

– Chemin de Traverse, lui souffla son frère.

– Oui, là-bas. Et toi ? Toute ta famille est sorcière ?

– Une de mes grand-mère est d'origine moldue, mais c'était une sorcière aussi, confia Mina. Et mon frère est déjà à Poudlard, en troisième année.

– Cool ! s'exclama Ashley. Et il est dans quelle maison ? »

Mina ouvrit la bouche mais la petite porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et sa réponse se trouva noyée dans une nouvelle vague de bruits de conversations animées. Le professeur Grayce referma la porte derrière elle.

« Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Mettez-vous en rang, s'il vous plait, et suivez-moi. »

Ashley et Ashton se glissèrent aussitôt derrière Mina en se jetant des coup d'oeil nerveux.

En rang d'oignon, les enfants suivirent le professeur Grayce hors de la petite salle. Elle les fit de nouveau passer par le grand hall et les guida jusqu'à une immense porte en bois à double-battants, imposante, majestueuse. De derrière leur parvenaient les conversations, beaucoup plus fortes encore qu'auparavant.

Lorsque leur procession pénétra dans la Grande Salle, les discussions semblèrent s'amoindrir. Mina, consciente des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, sentit ses joues la chauffée. Mais refusant de baisser son regard, elle préféra oublier sa gêne en se laissant happer par la magnificence des lieux.

Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant les visages de mille feux et pendant un instant, Mina se demanda même si le plafond de la Grande Salle existait vraiment. Puis, elle se souvint avoir lu dans son Histoire de Poudlard, que le plafond magique était ensorcelé pour représenté le ciel au-dehors, plus vrai que nature. Voilà pourquoi, en plus de toutes les bougies, des centaines d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel désormais noir.

En passant dans l'allée centrale, qu'encadraient, de gauche à droite, les longues tables couvertes de vaisselles d'or de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, Mina ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir son frère, mais le stresse devait brouiller sa vue car elle ne le vit pas.

Le professeur Grayce les conduisit devant l'estrade où la table professorale était installée et leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Devant leurs yeux étaient posés un tabouret à quatre pieds, visiblement bancal et vieux. Cependant, son aspect usé n'était rien comparé à celui du Choixpeau magique qui y était posé. Rapiécé, élimé, le chapeau pointu de sorcier d'un brun délavé et sale semblait les observer en silence. Ou c'était du moins l'impression qu'en avait Mina.

La salle était maintenant complètement silencieuse. Mina ne s'en rendit néanmoins compte que lorsqu'un frisson d'appréhension la parcourue. Le silence la pesait et l'oppressait. Puis, soudain, le Choixpeau s'anima, un trou béant s'ouvrit près du bord dans un bruit de déchirure, et enfin, il chanta :

Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard,

Bienvenue pour une autre année,

Là où la magie est un art

Qu'apprennent ensemble les jeunes sorciers.

Je sais que je n'suis pas très beau

Mais laissez-moi me présenter :

On m'appelle ici le Choixpeau,

Et un rôle m'a été donné.

Depuis bien longtemps maintenant

Ce, par la volonté d'mes maîtres,

Je décide en quelques instants,

Dans quelle maison vous devez être.

Si en vous je vois la patience,

L'équilibre et l'assiduité,

Que vous avez la tolérance,

A Poufsouffle je vous enverrai.

Si votre esprit est créatif,

Que vous savez bien réfléchir,

Vous êtes sans doute fort attentif,

Serdaigle saura vous accueillir.

Si c'est la détermination

Qui fait votre ingéniosité,

Et que vous avez d'l'ambition,

C'est à Serpentard qu'vous irez.

Si pour finir vous êtes hardi,

Ainsi qu'loyal et courageux,

Vous avez la force d'esprit

Que Gryffondor cherche en ses lieux.

Voilà enfin pour ma chanson,

Accordez-moi toute votre foi,

Et pour connaître votre maison

Sur votre tête posez-moi.

Après la dernière note, un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva des tables. Mina, sentant le moment fatidique approcher, était bien trop angoissée pour penser à applaudir les prouesses musicales du vieux chapeau.

Le professeur Grayce s'avança de nouveau et, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaître une liste qui se mis à flotter devant ses yeux. Dans son dos, elle entendit les jumeaux Ashley et Ashton chuchoter à propos du Choixpeau et des maisons, mais ils cessèrent leurs murmures lorsque le professeur reprit la parole.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je poserai le chapeau sur votre tête, et vous serez réparti dans votre maison. Vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre votre table. » Le professeur Grayce regarda la liste et appela : « Aubrey Anderson ! »

Mina résista à la tentation de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la fillette aux couettes auburn qui se détacha de leur groupe. Lorsqu'elle monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret, elle put cependant deviner de la peur dans ses yeux avant que les bords du Choixpeau ne les recouvrent complètement.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » s'écria le Choixpeau quelques secondes plus tard.

Visiblement encore un peu sonnée, Aubrey retira le chapeau et rejoignit en vitesse la table d'où s'élevait maintenant une salve d'acclamations.

« Martin Arrin !

– SERDAIGLE ! »

Le petit garçon à la peau mate s'installa à sa table sous les applaudissements de bienvenus et Mina, en le regardant s'éloigner avec envie, aperçut enfin son frère. Elle croisa son regard et, tandis que Ethan Atton était appelé, Will secoua la tête et sourit comme pour l'encourager. Mina hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers l'estrade au moment où Ethan partait s'asseoir aux côtés de Martin. Shanna Azuki et Ruby Benett les suivirent tout de suite après et les explosions des joies à la table des Serdaigle furent sans égale. Sur cinq nouveaux répartis, quatre venaient d'être envoyés chez eux.

Mina ne pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait un nombre de places limitées dans chaque maison. Et si tout le monde allait à Serdaigle et qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour elle ?

Devon Blackwood fut le premier à intégrer les rangs des Serpentard. Puis, furent envoyés successivement à Poufsouffle Jasmine Connor, Emily Doyle, Carmen Enriquez et Jimmy Felt. Juliette Fontaine se retrouva la première envoyée à Gryffondor, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagna son arrivée.

Les jambes de Mina commençaient à devenir comme du coton. Elle déplorait de s'appeler Parker et de devoir encore attendre avant de passer sous le Choixpeau. Non pas qu'elle en ai particulièrement envie, cette perspective lui faisait même un peu peur, mais elle souhaitait en finir avec ce nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait vomir à tous moments.

Chloé Gale ne rejoignit pas Jasmine à Poufsouffle et partie plutôt à Serpentard. Anthony Gold n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'asseoir près de Martin et Ethan à la table des Serdaigle. Le nœud que Mina avait dans l'estomac se déplaça dans sa gorge. Lysa Graveson, elle, rejoignit bien Jasmine, contrairement à Chloé, qui devait se sentir bien seule.

« Theo Griffith !

– GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds, le regard peu assuré, retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table.

– Alan Harrington !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Ashley Miller ! »

Derrière elle, Ashley sursauta et s'avança vers l'estrade en la frôlant. Mina sentait le stresse d'Ashton comme si c'était le sien. Il savait que son tour viendrait après. Ashley, triturant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, s'assit sur le tabouret et disparue sous le Choixpeau.

« SERPENTARD ! » annonça le chapeau au bout d'un moment.

En descendant de l'estrade, Ashley jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère puis parti s'asseoir. Ashton monta à son tour quand son nom fut appelé et fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Mina ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle aurait souhaiter qu'au moins l'un des deux jumeau soit à Serdaigle. Peut-être auraient-ils pu devenir de bons amis. Mais sa déception n'était rien comparée à celle que devait ressentir le frère et la sœur. Eux pour qui le monde magique était totalement inconnu se retrouvaient maintenant encore un peu plus seuls.

Mais Mina n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur le sort des jumeaux car son nom résonna soudain à ses oreilles comme une détonation, un coup de canon.

« Wilhelmina Parker ! »

Déglutissante, Mina s'approcha du Choixpeau qui semblait la fixer de ses yeux inexistants, les jambes flageolantes.

Elle cligna des yeux et fut surprise, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, d'être déjà assise sur le tabouret. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine... Elle eu à peine le temps de réaliser que tout le monde la regardait et les bords du chapeau usé lui bouchèrent la vue.

« Bien sûr, murmura alors une voix à son oreille, la faisant sursauter. Vous voilà enfin... vous êtes de retours... »

Mina se sentit frissonner sur son tabouret. Qu'entendait-il par là ? De retours ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.

« Il est temps. Il n'y a aucun doute, aucune hésitation à avoir. Bien évidemment, votre âme appartient à... SERDAIGLE ! »

Le cri résonna dans son esprit et dans la Grande Salle avec force. Lorsque le chapeau quitta sa tête, Mina pu clairement voir les élèves, assis atour des tables, qui l'applaudissaient poliment, mais les acclamations les plus enthousiastes venaient sans aucun doute de la table des Serdaigle.

Encore secouée par la montée d'adrénaline qui s'était abattue sur elle, Mina s'approcha de sa table et s'assit près des autres première année. Instinctivement, elle tourna le regard vers Will qui leva les deux pouces en l'air pour la féliciter. Tandis que Jonathan Peaks montait à son tour sur l'estrade, Mina eu le temps de réaliser où elle se trouvait, à quelle table elle était assise.

Elle était à Serdaigle. Tout comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Le soulagement s'abattit d'un seule coup sur ses épaules et un sourire incontrôlable lui monta aux lèvres. Elle y était. Elle en avait tant rêvé qu'elle craignait de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Elle reprit contenance juste à temps pour voir le jeune garçon être envoyé à Serpentard.

Puis, le professeur Grayce consulta une nouvelle fois sa liste avant d'appeler :

« James Potter ! »

Une vague de murmures parcourue la Grande Salle et Mina écarquilla les yeux en voyant le garçon du chariot de bonbons sortir du groupe de première année et s'avancer jusqu'au tabouret.

« James Potter ?

– Le fils de Harry Potter ?

– Tu crois que c'est lui ? »

Alors il ne lui avait pas menti. Mina ne fut pas le seule à tendre le cou pour l'apercevoir disparaître sous le Choixpeau. Tous retenaient leur souffle, comme si chacun était concerné par sa répartition.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

L'explosion qui s'en suivit à sa table tandis qu'il la rejoignait fut la plus bruyante de toute la soirée. Il était bien évident que Gryffondor était fière de compter parmi ses membres et le père et le fils, mais Mina ne pu s'empêcher de se demander, tandis qu'elle applaudissait poliment, ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été envoyé ailleurs.

Leopold Rowle fut ensuite répartit à Serdaigle, puis des jumeaux, deux garçons, furent appelé l'un après l'autre. Kurt Schneider rejoignit la table des Serpentard tandis que son frère, Max, s'installait près de Leopold et des autres garçons déjà assis à Serdaigle.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Ilona Smeth-Wyckson de s'avancer, une petite fille à la peau chocolat. Lorsqu'elle monta sur l'estrade, un murmure de moqueries parcourut les étudiants car le derrière de sa robe était tout maculé de boue. Mina se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant la fille qu'elle avait par mégarde bousculée sur les bords du lac, au moment où elle cherchait une barque, et se sentit coupable d'être la cause de sa situation plus qu'embarrassante. Mais la fillette, la tête haute, ne réagit pas aux pouffements qui devaient sans aucun doute lui parvenir et Mina ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre être envoyée à Gryffondor.

Thomas Smith, un garçon très pâle, parti ensuite s'asseoir dans les rangs des Serpentard. Dave Swann et Dominique Weasley se suivirent à Gryffondor et Rebecca White rejoignit elle aussi Serpentard. Il ne restait plus que deux enfants, tous les deux à la peau brune. Le garçon, Logan Wood, fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et la fille, Melina Zabini, parti s'asseoir près de Rebecca.

Les applaudissements qui accueillirent Melina gonflèrent petit à petit pour saluer la fin de la répartition et le silence ne revint que lorsque la femme assise sur le fauteuil au centre de la table professorale, une femme vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude et au visage sévère, se leva. Elle attendit que le professeur Grayce fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique tabouret et chapeau et qu'elle regagne sa place avant de prononcer quelques mots.

« Comme vous l'a si justement souhaité notre Choixpeau, bienvenue à Poudlard aux première année, et bon retours parmi nous aux anciens. Je sais que vous devez sans doute être tous terriblement affamés, aussi, réserverai-je mon discours pour la fin du banquet. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Il y eu une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements. Mina regarda le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, reprendre place dans son fauteuil et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers sa table, elle fut émerveillée de voir que tous les plats, alors qu'ils étaient vides quelques secondes auparavant, débordaient à présents de victuailles.

Prenant soudain conscience de son estomac qui criait famine, Mina le laissa parler et se servit abondement en pommes de terres sautées et en poulet rôti. Tout en dégustant son assiette bien remplit, elle regarda ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Sa seconde famille, avait dit le professeur Grayce. Mina espérait que ce serait vrai et que son expérience dans le train ne serait pas significative de toutes ses années à Poudlard.

Au milieu du repas, une animation fit abandonner à tout le monde son assiette. L'arrivée en masse de tous les fantômes de Poudlard venus saluer les nouveaux élèves. Apparaissant de toutes part, des murs, du sol, et même d'entre les plats dorés, les esprits firent très forte impression, visiblement pour leur plus grand plaisir. Mina se sentit tout de même mal à l'aise lorsque le fantôme d'une jeune femme, qui flottait près de la table des Serdaigle, la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner plus loin.

Les desserts apparurent ensuite à la place des plats salés et Mina, en se servant une part de tarte à la fraise, se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du manger autant. Enfin, même le sucré disparu de la table et le professeur McGonagall attendit quelques secondes que chacun prenne le temps de finir pour reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant que vos estomacs sont contentés, il est temps pour moi de vous dire quelques mots. A l'intention des première année, tout d'abord. Vous devez savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, sous peine de graves sanctions. Il est également interdit de se promener en dehors de vos salles communes après le couvre-feu, établit à vingt-deux heures. Je me dois ensuite rappeler à chacun d'entre vous que la liste des objets interdits d'utilisation dans l'enceinte de l'école se trouve affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge, et que vous n'êtes aucunement autorisés à faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs du château. »

Cette entrée en matière pleine d'interdictions refroidit quelques peu Mina. L'air sévère du professeur McGonagall semblait pleinement justifié. La directrice enchaîna ensuite sur les sélections de Quidditch qui se dérouleraient dans une quinzaine de jours en précisant que tous les élèves intéressés devraient s'inscrire sur une liste dans la salle des professeurs qui serait disponible jusqu'au matin des sélections.

« Je vous rappellerai simplement, pour finir, que la distribution de vos emplois du temps se fera demain, pendant le petit déjeuner, servit de huit à neuf heures. Je pense vous avoir tout dit, il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs. Les première année, vous attendrez vos préfets dans le hall, ils vous y conduiront. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour être en pleine possession de ses... moyens, demain, lorsque les cours débuteront. » Derrière ses lunettes, le regard du professeur McGonagall s'attarda sur un groupe de Serpentard, dans les dernières années, qui baissa la tête et rougit. « Bonne nuit à tous. »

De grands bruits de raclement se firent entendre et une vague d'élèves se précipitèrent hors de la Grande Salle, bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage. Mina, emportée par le torrent, ne se débattit pas et tenta par tous les moyens de garder son équilibre. Lorsqu'elle passa enfin la porte, après s'être faite écrasée par des dizaines de pieds, elle fut violemment projetée dans le hall et cogna contre quelqu'un, visiblement en pleine discussion.

Il y eu un bruit de chute et Mina baissa les yeux pour voir une fillette au bas de la robe tâchée de boue, les fesses par terre. Mina sentit la culpabilité l'envahir en reconnaissant Ilona, qu'elle avait déjà bousculé sur les bords du lac. Ilona aussi semblait se souvenir d'elle car elle se releva en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Déjà aux barques, maintenant là ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Désolée, Mina bredouilla des excuses mais Ilona s'éloigna vivement sans même l'écouter. Mina se retourna vers le garçon avec qui Ilona discutait et se retrouva nez à nez avec James Potter, qui semblait trouver la situation très amusante.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est pleine de boue ? ricana-t-il.

– Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès... vraiment... » bafouilla Mina en voyant sa pauvre victime, de loin, la fusiller encore du regard.

James pouffa comme s'il ne la croyait pas et Mina se renfrogna tout de suite.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle !

– Ce n'est pas grave non plus. »

Vexée et agacée, c'est Mina qui s'éloigna cette fois-ci et qui retourna auprès de ses camarades de Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas réussit à se faire des amis mais quelqu'un avait déjà une dent contre elle. C'était vraiment parfait...

Le préfet qui devait les conduire à leur salle commune ne tarda pas et c'était tant mieux. Mina sentait peu à peu la fatigue prendre possession d'elle et elle ne rêvait que de s'étendre dans un lit bien moelleux. Il leur fallut pourtant monter des dizaines et des dizaines de marches avant d'y arriver, tant et tant que Mina douta un instant qu'ils finissent un jour d'en gravir. Derrière elle, elle entendait Leopold haleter.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une tour, devant une porte en bois décorés d'un heurtoir en bronze à tête d'aigle. Le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrit alors et une voix aiguë se fit entendre.

« Mon premier est seul et mon second est terminé. Mon tout n'a pas de fin. Qui suis-je ?

– L'infini. » répondit le préfet d'une voix assuré.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une appréciation du heurtoir et ils s'engouffrèrent enfin dans la salle commune. Ronde, dans les tons bleus et blancs, Mina remarqua aussitôt l'immense bibliothèque dans la grande alcôve, que surplombait un balcon, et qui était comme gardée par la statue de Rowena Serdaigle en personne. Il y avait également le plafond, un ciel étoilé, apaisant, magique. La fatigue ne lui permis pas d'apprécier autre chose de la salle commune mais déjà, le préfet les conduisait dans un escalier en colimaçon qui menait, assura-t-il, au dortoir.

Ruby fut la première à entrer dans le leur et Shanna ferma la porte derrière elles. La pièce était très spacieuse, en demi-cercle, et cinq lits les y attendait. On avait déjà monté leurs affaires. Dans un réflexe pudique, les trois filles firent attention à laisser à chaque fois un lit d'intervalle entre elles et s'installèrent pour la nuit sans vraiment s'adresser la parole. De toute façon, Mina était si épuisée qu'elle n'aurait pu entretenir de conversation avec personne et une fois couchée, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se laisser happée par le sommeil, l'esprit plein de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

OoO

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux ce soir, et la lune semblait plus resplendissante qu'à l'accoutumé. Une légère brise, propre au début du mois de septembre venait doucement faire s'agiter les branches des arbres de la forêt interdite. De là où elle était, la Dame Grise ne pouvait pas entendre leur chuchotement, mais elle l'imaginait si bien que c'était tout comme. Elle se rappelait le bruit que cela faisait.

Après quelques instants d'observation, le fantôme se détacha de la fenêtre de la tour et glissa dans le couloir désert. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, si longtemps qu'elle attendait d'enfin savoir que le moment était venu. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur la petite. Elle avait compris. Compris que la prophétie était en marche.

Comme si elle était soudain en retard à un rendez-vous d'une grande importance, la Dame Grise avança d'une allure plus soutenu le long des couloirs et à travers les murs, faisant cliqueter quelques armures sur son passage. Enfin, elle pénétra dans la haute tour qui était à la fois son refuge et sa prison. Trop de souvenirs hantaient ces lieux. La salle commune était silencieuse et déserte. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves devaient dormir.

Comme toujours, en passant devant la statue de sa mère, gardienne rendue immortelle, Helena détourna le regard. Elle ne méritait plus de pouvoir regarder Rowena en face, mais bientôt, cela changerait.

La défunte s'éleva ensuite jusqu'au balcon qui surplombait la grande bibliothèque et disparue derrière le tableau représentant deux opulents rideaux bleu roi. Il était temps pour elle de faire ce pourquoi elle patientait depuis des centaines d'années déjà.

OoO

C'est en s'étirant de tout son long que Mina s'éveilla au matin, un sentiment de paix courant dans ses veines. Elle sentait dans son dos le matelas confortable, derrière sa tête les oreillers moelleux, sur son petit corps la douce couverture, et le souvenir de son rêve – elle s'en rappelait à peine la jeune femme brune – même s'il commençait à s'estomper, lui laissait un arrière goût de sécurité et de béatitude.

Et puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne tout de suite pourquoi, son cœur se mit à s'emballer, son ventre se tordit petit à petit en de nombreux nœuds. Ce n'est qu'alors que le calme fit place à la tempête et que Mina se redressa d'un bond.

Aujourd'hui était son premier jour de cours à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard !


	5. I-5 Introduction au cours d'histoire

BONJOUR !

Non, je ne suis pas absolument surexcitée à l'idée de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je le suis bien plus encore ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas réussit à écrire que quand l'inspiration et l'envie me sont revenues, il y deux semaines, je n'ai pas réfréné mes pulsions d'écriture ! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir te partager ce nouveau chapitre, et tellement fière. Il est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai pris plaisir à écrire chaque mots.

Je te souhaite donc d'avance une bonne lecture, en espérant de tout coeur que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

\- 5 -

Introduction au cours d'histoire

* * *

 _Jeudi 10 septembre 2015, Poudlard_

.

La première semaine se déroula sans encombre majeure pour Mina. Elle avait tant de choses à découvrir que tout lui paraissaient merveilleux et il lui semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour voir la totalité des trésors du château.

En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait même tardé de partir en exploration lors de ses temps libres, à la recherche de passages secrets et de tableaux prêts à converser avec elle des heures durant. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion cependant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle passait tout son temps à travailler dur, ni parce qu'elle n'avait pas une minute à elle au milieu de tout ses cours. Non. C'était surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas grand intérêt à partir à l'aventure si c'était pour le faire toute seule.

Seule, Mina l'était la plupart du temps. Pas physiquement, bien évidement, Poudlard grouillait de dizaines et de dizaines d'étudiants. Mais elle qui rêvait de rencontrer des enfants de son âge qui resteraient auprès d'elle pour la vie avait vite déchanté. Plus d'une semaine était passée déjà et Mina ne pouvait sciemment pas considérer avoir des amis.

En dehors des cours, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Shanna Azuki à travailler à la bibliothèque. Les premiers jours, elle avait poliment refusé de l'accompagner, gardant en tête la promesse que Dimitri lui avait faite de l'y emmener pour la lui faire découvrir. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore croisé depuis la rentrée et, lassée d'être toujours en solitaire, Mina avait fini par rejoindre Shanna pour travailler avec elle. Elles y restaient jusqu'à l'heure du diner, heure de fermeture, et ne parlaient pas ou peu, le nez plongé dans leurs parchemins.

Même si elle aimait bien Shanna, le fait que Mina n'osait pas trop briser le silence imposé par Mrs Pince et qu'en dehors de la bibliothèque, les deux fillettes ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment ne les aidait pas à nouer des liens plus forts.

Naturellement, la solitude et l'absence d'échanges éloquents avec Shanna auraient dû la pousser à se rapprocher de son autre camarade de dortoir, Ruby Benett. C'était cependant sans compter le snobisme dont cette dernière faisait preuve envers elle et Shanna lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce ou qu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs, et la raison de ce comportement avait un nom : Ilona Smeth-Wyckson.

La Gryffondor ne semblait pas lui avoir encore pardonné ses bousculades à répétition le jour de la rentrée et chaque fois qu'elle la croisait, elle avait l'air de se sentir obligée de la fusiller du regard ou de l'ignorer de manière beaucoup trop théâtrale. Toujours était-il que Ruby était amie avec Wyckson et que par conséquent, elle ne pouvait apparement pas être la sienne aussi.

Les premiers jours, Mina avait quand même espérer retrouver ou Ashley ou Ashton, les faux-jumeaux moldus répartis respectivement à Serpentard et Poufsouffle, et avec qui elle avait un peu discuter avant la répartition, mais les rares fois où elle les avait croisé, ils étaient toujours avec d'autres personnes et elle n'avait pas osé approcher. Elle avait fini par ne plus chercher à accrocher leur regard en se disant qu'eux ne cherchaient visiblement pas à la revoir.

Pour couronner le tout, le plus souvent, William l'ignorait aussi, surtout lorsqu'il était avec ses amis et Mina n'osait pas aller le voir pour se plaindre. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas se faire remballer, et d'autre part, elle refusait de laisser croire qu'elle était incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle n'était plus un bébé et n'avait pas besoin de devenir cette petite sœur insupportablement collante. Il en était hors de question.

Ce jour-ci, cependant, tandis qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Mina se réjouissait de sa future journée. En effet, elle assisterait aujourd'hui à son tout premier cours d'Histoire de la magie, l'un des cours qu'elle attendait le plus impatiemment. La semaine précédente, leur professeur, monsieur Ross, n'avait pas pu assurer ses cours pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves, mais Mina, elle, avait hâte de débuter.

Will lui avait parlé de ce professeur qui était arrivé il y avait trois ans à Poudlard pour remplacer un professeur fantôme. Dans un premier temps, Min a avait été très déçue de ne pas avoir la chance d'avoir un fantôme comme enseignant, mais son frère lui avait dit tant de bien du professeur Ross qu'elle avait vite oublié sa peine.

« On va à la bibliothèque ? »

La question de Shanna, assise à côté d'elle, tira Mina de ses rêveries au beau milieu d'une bouchée de toast. Sa camarade, elle, l'attendait sûrement déjà depuis un moment. Depuis le tout premier jour, jamais Mina ne l'avait vu avaler quoi que ce soit de solide au petit déjeuner, une capacité qu'elle n'arrivait personnellement pas à comprendre.

Shanna la fixait sans aucune expression particulière, attendait tout simplement une réponse. Mina hésitait cependant. Il leur restait quatre heures de libres avant leur cours d'Histoire de la magie, et elle n'avait pas très envie de les passer enfermée entre les allées silencieuses de la bibliothèque.

« Je... Non, ne m'attends pas, j'ai... des choses à faire, bredouilla Mina en cherchant une excuse qui ne vint pas.

– D'accord, répondit tout de même Shanna dans un sourire. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Mina la regarda partir en se demandant de quelle manière elle pouvait bien toujours trouver quelque chose à travailler ou à réviser à la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de sérieux devoirs et les cours n'étaient pour le moment pas d'une complexité extrême.

Malgré la légère culpabilité qui la taraudait à l'idée d'avoir laissé Shanna seule, Mina eu au moins le plaisir de finir paisiblement son petit-déjeuner puis le temps de se demander ce qu'elle ferait pendant les quatre prochaines heures. Beaucoup d'options s'offraient à elle.

Elle pourrait, par exemple, courir dans son dortoir pour prendre son Histoire de Poudlard et en continuer la lecture passionnante dans le parc, car après tout, un grand soleil chassait aujourd'hui les nuages installés depuis maintenant trois jours. Elle pourrait également aller se perdre au gré des couloirs, pour forcer les rencontres avec des élèves, des fantômes ou des personnages de tableaux qui passeraient par là. Ou bien chercher des passages quelques secrets. Peut-être pourrait-elle aussi tout simplement se recoucher et faire une sieste. Ou écrire à Kitty et en profiter pour aller voir Théna dans la volière. Ou encore rejoindre Shanna à la bibliothèque.

Une balade dans les couloirs lui sembla finalement la meilleure activité à envisager et c'est tout guillerette que Mina quitta la Grande Salle, un tout dernier morceau de toast couvert de marmelade à la main. Part où allait-elle donc pouvoir débuter son exploration ? Elle hésita une demie-seconde devant l'escalier qui descendait aux sous-sols mais finit par s'en détourner pour lui préférer celui qui la conduirait aux étages supérieurs. Non pas qu'elle ai peur du lieu sombre, humide et froid où elle devait s'enfoncer pour assister à ses cours de potions, mais les étages, nombreux, lui offraient la promesse d'une promenade plus longue et plus divertissante.

En arrivant à Poudlard, Mina s'était rapidement rendue compte que William avait omit dans ses récits un aspect, sinon important du moins envahissant, de la vie au château et celui-ci concernait les dizaines d'escaliers dont il était composé. Car non contents de simplement remplir leur rôle d'escalier en permettant aux élèves de circuler d'un étage à un autre en toute quiétude, ils étaient, comme presque tout dans cette école de sorcellerie, dotés d'une certaine vie. Ainsi, il fallait être très prudent et retenir avec précision les escaliers qui conduisaient ailleurs le lundi entre dix et quatorze heures, ceux qui possédaient une marche escamotable ou encore ceux qui étaient en mouvement presque constant et ne s'arrêtaient aux paliers des étages quelques secondes seulement.

Mina arriva sans encombre au troisième étage cependant. Forcé de constaté qu'avoir grandit dans un manoir l'avait en quelque sorte obligé à avoir un certain sens de l'orientation dès son plus jeune âge malgré le fait que Castleagle ne soit pas non plus immensément grand. La petite laissa cette fois-ci ses pas la guider en toute liberté et en profita pour observer tout ce qu'elle ne prenait habituellement pas le temps de regarder lorsqu'elle allait en cours. Les tableaux, les tapisseries, les plafonds décorés, et même les tapis qui couraient le long des corridors.

« N'êtes-vous pas censée avoir cours, jeune fille ? » lui demanda à un moment le portrait d'un homme à l'air sévère et au nez crochu, en la voyant admirer le lustre de cristal qui surplombait l'intersection de plusieurs couloirs.

Mina fit non de la tête et bifurqua rapidement dans une autre direction, pas assez cependant pour éviter de l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe à quel point les élèves, de nos jours, avaient beaucoup trop de temps libre à eux et que, de son temps, les études étaient tout de même d'une bien meilleure qualité, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle ne pu entendre la suite.

Dans le château, les escaliers n'étaient pas les seuls à être capricieux. Certains tableaux l'étaient tout autant et parfois bien plus encore. En réalité, les personnages des tableaux représentaient une véritable communauté à part entière de Poudlard, avec autant de diversité et d'histoires à raconter. Certains étaient acariâtres, d'autres drôles, d'autres encore méfiants, muets, serviables ou farceurs, fêtards ou constamment endormis. De tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa première semaine de cours, le plus mémorable pour Mina était sans aucun doute celui où elle avait assisté, comme beaucoup d'autres, à la déclaration d'amour du tableau d'un ramoneur à celui d'une bergère, accroché de l'autre côté du couloir.

Les fantômes de Poudlard constituaient eux aussi une communauté singulière. Les quatre fantômes des maisons, le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle, le Baron Sanglant de Serpentard, le chevalier Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de Gryffondor et la Dame Grise de Serdaigle, avaient, semblait-il, une place très importante dans la vie de leurs semblables ou du moins donnaient l'impression d'avoir une certains autorité. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête aimait en tout cas plutôt bien s'en vanter. Tout comme pour les personnages des tableaux qui peuplaient les couloirs, cependant, chacun d'entre eux étaient différents. Certains étaient acariâtres, d'autres drôles, d'autres encore méfiants, muets, serviables ou farceurs, fêtards ou constamment endormis.

Mais le pire esprit habitant Poudlard restait sans nul doute...

 _Crac !_

Mina sursauta et se retourna vivement en entendant le craquement sonore dans son dos. Elle eu cependant beau sonder l'endroit du regard, rien ni personne n'avait l'air près d'elle. Elle allait pour se retourner et continuer de marcher quand soudain, le tapis sous ses pieds fut tiré et elle tomba sur les genoux. Son sac s'ouvrit alors et se déversa dans le couloir. Par chance, rien ne cassa et elle commençait à rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'un ricanement se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête et que, dans un nouveau claquement sec, Peeves apparu dans son costumes de pitre.

Peeves pouvait sans aucune hésitation se proclamer le roi en matière de farces contre les élèves, farces qui n'amusaient de fait que lui et éventuellement ceux qui n'en étaient, pour une fois, pas la cible. Ses victimes préférées étaient évidemment les première année, faibles et innocentes petites choses qu'il s'amusaient à malmener à sa guise, à coup de catapultage de chewing-gums dans les cheveux, d'attaque de pichets remplis d'eau – lorsque l'on était chanceux – ou encore, comme en ce moment précis, de tirage de tapis.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est une petite nouvelle ! » caqueta-t-il tandis que Mina se relevait.

On ne pouvait cependant définitivement pas enlever à Peeves son grand sens de l'observation et sa grande inventivité. La petite l'avait vu renversé une grande bassine de limaces sur un groupe de troisième année il y avait peu et n'était pas très rassurée quant au sort qu'il lui réservait maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, toute seule ? »

Il semblait jubiler.

« L-Laisse-moi tranquille ! » parvint-elle à bredouiller en serrant les poings, prête à courir.

Mais l'esprit frappeur n'en eu cure et se précipita sur elle dans un ricanement suraigu. Mina se pencha pour l'éviter et fila aussi vite qu'elle le pu en espérant qu'il abandonnerait. C'était visiblement mal connaître Peeves qui la suivit en interrompant son rire seulement pour se mettre à chantonner.

« Je vais t'attraper, je vais t'attraper ! »

Il la rattrapa en effet, trop vite, et lui fit un croche-pied qui la fit tomber ses les fesses. Seule, Mina sentit son cœur s'accélérer et pour se rassurer, se força à se répéter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit...

« Tu ne veux pas jouer à chat avec moi ? se moqua Peeves en voletant autour d'une Mina toujours assise par terre.

– Non ! s'étrangla cette dernière en se relevant péniblement. Arrête de m'embêter ou sinon... »

William le lui avait dit pourtant. Quel était le seul fantôme qui effrayait tant Peeves, déjà ? N'était-ce pas le Baron Sanglant ? Elle n'en était plus sûre...

« Ou sinon quoi ? insista Peeves en faisant une pirouette accompagnée d'une grimace affreuse.

– Ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant ! » tenta-t-elle tout de même.

Cela n'eu pas l'effet escompté. Peeves explosa d'un rire insultant et multiplia les cabrioles en ne manquant pas, au passage, de la faire retomber à terre.

« Toi, appeler le Baron Sanglant ? Et pourquoi viendrait-il te... ? »

Mais l'esprit frappeur s'interrompit soudainement au beau milieu de sa phrase, le regard par-dessus l'épaule de Mina, et, sans laisser le temps à la petite de se retourner pour voir ce qui l'avait ainsi perturbé, il disparu dans un claquement sec. Et lorsque Mina regarda à son tour derrière elle pour découvrir son sauveur, le couloir était aussi désert que lorsqu'elle l'avait emprunté.

Bien que soulagée du départ de l'esprit frappeur, Mina décida de ne pas traîner davantage dans les couloirs et de retourner à la salle commune de Serdaigle pour y attendre le cours d'Histoire. Le retours fut plus laborieux que l'allé car sa course poursuite avec Peeves lui avait fait perdre toute notion d'orientation, mais il lui suffit d'interroger deux ou trois tableaux pour qu'enfin on lui indique le chemin.

OoO

Mina passa ainsi près d'une heure à lire son Histoire de Poudlard dans la salle commune. Elle avait d'abord hésité à aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir mais s'était faite violence et avait finit pas s'installer, discrètement, près d'une fenêtre, pour lire, bercée par les quelques conversations qui flottaient dans la pièce.

Puis, quand il fut presque temps pour elle de rejoindre la salle de son prochain cours, c'est toute excitée que la petite glissa son ouvrage dans son sac et quitta la tour de Serdaigle. Bien qu'elle fusse en avance, Shanna patientait déjà, elle aussi, devant la porte, le nez plongé dans un livre à la couverture bleue marine. Mina, après son récent abandon, n'osa pas aller la déranger et s'adossa à un mur, silencieusement.

Petit à petit, les première année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, qui partageraient ce cours d'histoire, arrivèrent tour à tour et enfin, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Une vague d'élèves plus âgés sortirent rapidement, comme un raz de marée. Derrière eux, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, la peau brune, se pendit presque au battant de la porte pour leur adresser une dernière consigne.

« N'oubliez pas vos recherches pour la semaine prochaine ! »

Ses élèves se dispersèrent sans lui répondre – l'avaient-ils seulement entendu ou écouté ? – et il secoua la tête, avant de se redresser et de poser les yeux sur le nouveau groupe d'enfants qui patientaient devant lui. Le professeur Malcolm Ross eu une seconde de latence, comme surpris de leur présence, puis il frappa dans ses mains et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Bien ! Allez y, entrez, entrez ! »

Mina fut dans les premiers à pénétrer dans la salle et pu ainsi choisir sa place en toute quiétude, à la table qui faisait directement face au bureau du professeur Ross. Elle aurait ainsi une vue parfaite du tableau noir et de l'horloge qui le surplombait. Tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires, Mina prit le temps d'observer la décoration des murs. Une grande frise chronologique les parcourait tous les quatre, au du moins, Mina présumait qu'il s'en agissait d'une puisque la grande bande de toile blanche était décorée d'une unique longue flèche écarlate qui prenait comme en otage la salle de classe.

Mina fut tirée de sa contemplation lorsqu'une présence s'assit à côté d'elle. Shanna remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez et commença à sortir son matériel, sans un mot. La petite sourit. Finalement, sa camarade ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa désertion du matin. Ne voulant tout de même pas prendre le risque de perdre la seule personne qui semblait bien vouloir lui adresser la parole, Mina se pencha discrètement vers Shanna.

« Je pourrai venir avec toi à la bibliothèque, après manger ? »

Shanna hocha la tête tandis que le brouhaha causé par l'installation des élèves devant la table de leur choix prenait fin. Mina releva les yeux. Devant la classe, posé sur le bord de son bureau, le professeur Ross attendait patiemment que le silence revienne.

« Bonjour à tous, lança le professeur d'histoire d'une voix forte lorsque ce fut chose faite. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Malcolm Ross et, si tout ce passe comme prévu, je serai votre enseignant en histoire de la magie pour les sept années que vous étudierez dans cette école. J'aimerais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon absence de la semaine passée, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus d'avoir quelques heures de libres en trop. Je ne m'embarrasserai pas de longs discours de bienvenue, premièrement parce que nous avons déjà perdu inutilement trois heures, et deuxièmement car je ne pense pas me tromper en présumant que chacun de mes collègues a dû le faire en long, en large et en travers. »

Une vague de ricanements parcouru les élèves à la mention d'un quelconque discours de bienvenue en repensant à celui que leur avait fait le professeur Thunder, leur maître de potions, et qui avait duré les cinquante minutes entières de leur tout premier cours. Mais le moment le plus drôle avait sans doute été quand il s'était rendu compte que tout son temps était déjà écoulé lorsque le gong d'une horloge avait résonné dans le château, annonçant par la même occasion le changement de classe.

Le professeur Ross fit ensuite l'appel. Comme la plupart de leurs enseignants, il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt devant le nom de James Potter mais ne fit, lui, aucun commentaire, contrairement à d'autres. Lorsqu'il eu terminé en appelant Logan Wood de Gryffondor, il fit disparaître la liste d'un coup de baguette.

« Alors. Notre cours d'aujourd'hui étant un cours d'une heure, et tout ceci nous ayant déjà fait perdre de précieuses minutes, il est inutile que je débute ma première leçon maintenant. »

Les élèves semblèrent presque tous s'exciter à cette annonce. Allait-il les libérer maintenant ? Il semblait à Mina qu'elle seule à être déçue de ne pas commencer le programme dès aujourd'hui. Le professeur Ross perçu les questionnements de ses élèves et leva les mains devant lui pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

« Pas de conclusions hâtives, s'il vous plait, il n'est aucunement question de vous laisser aller gambader dans les couloirs du château alors que vous devriez être sagement assis dans ma salle de classe. » Une chape de déception s'abattit alors dans la salle et fit rire leur enseignant. « Voyons, vous êtes déjà si fatigués que cela des cours ? Allez, on se reprend, on se redresse ! Je vais plutôt vous parler du programme de votre première année en histoire de la magie. Vous allez voir, c'est passionnant. »

La demi-heure qui suivie fut effectivement très intéressante. Ou tout du u moins pour Mina qui nota avec application tous les points de cours qu'ils verraient tout au long de l'année. Plusieurs passages l'intriguaient tout particulièrement, et elle avait grand hâte de débuter. Lorsque la grosse horloge au mur indiqua qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours, le professeur Ross cessait tout juste de parler. Il se tourna pour vérifier qu'il avait encore quelques minutes et revint à ses élèves avec un sourire.

« Bien, je n'ai pas été trop bavard, il me reste donc assez de temps pour vous parler de mes cours surprises. »

Le mot ''surprise'' réveilla automatiquement les élèves qui somnolaient dans leur coins, comme un mot magique.

« Le programme d'histoire de la magie est ainsi fait que vous ne parviendrez à la période de la construction de Poudlard et des écoles de magie en général qu'en troisième année, ce qui est, à mon sens, fort dommage. J''ai ainsi pris l'habitude de faire, à l'occasion des fêtes et jours extraordinaires, des cours spéciaux sur les fondateurs de votre magnifique école. »

Le professeur Ross fit le tour de son bureau pour s'y retrouver derrière et, d'un coup de baguette, y fit apparaître quatre objets en lévitation. Mina écarquilla les yeux.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Oui, miss... ?

– Juliette Fontaine, professeur. Ce sont les reliques des fondateurs.

– Bonne réponse, miss Fontaine, un point pour Gryffondor. Pourriez-vous me donner les noms de ces fondateurs et à quelle relique ils sont reliés ?

– L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

– Bien, parfait, dix autres points pour Gryffondor. »

Mina, déçue, se tourna légèrement vers le reste de la classe pour voir les Gryffondor se réjouir de tous ces points gagnés. Elle aussi connaissait les réponses.

« Avez-vous des questions ? Sur le programme, ou sur tout autre chose ? Oui, monsieur... ?

– Martin Arrin monsieur. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner les dates de nos examens ?

– Pas encore, mais si cela vous angoisse tant que cela, je le ferai dès que possible. D'autres questions ? Monsieur ?

– Logan Wood. Quand seront les cours sur les fondateurs ?

– Pourquoi ? Prévoyez-vous déjà de ne pas y venir, monsieur Wood ? »

Toute la classe se tourna vers un Logan très gêné à côté d'un James Potter qui semblait trouver normal qu'on ne veuille pas assister à ce genre de cours inutiles au programme.

« Et bien, je... non... ce n'est pas... bafouilla Logan.

– Je plaisantais, monsieur Wood, ne vous mettez pas dans de tels états, le coupa le professeur Ross avec bienveillance. J'aimerais préserver un peu de suspense, mais je peux tout de même vous dire que le premier sera à l'occasion d'Halloween. » L'enseignant se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la grosse horloge dans son dos et soupira. « Bien, il ne nous reste que deux minutes. Je vais donc exaucer vos rêves de début d'heure et vous laisser partir en avance... »

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par les exclamations de joie et le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit lorsque les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac.

« Je ne vous donne pas de devoir à me rendre pour la prochaine fois, termina le professeur Ross en tentant de couvrir les raclements de chaises, mais il ne serait peut-être pas négligeable que vous alliez jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre de votre manuel... Bonne journée et à demain. »

Sortie de leur salle, les première année se dirigèrent en vitesse vers la Grande Salle, visiblement affamés et décidés à avoir la meilleure place pour le déjeuner. Mina sortit plus tranquillement aux côtés de Shanna et toujours en silence. Devant elles marchait le groupe de Wyckson et de ses copines et, un peu près, James Potter, sa cousine rousse, Dominique Weasley et Logan Wood, chahutaient en riant très fort.

Soudain, et alors que Dominique venait de le pousser avec un peu plus de virulence que les fois précédentes, le sac de James lui échappa des mains et se déversa dans le couloir. Une fiole d'encre se brisa et un sachet de billes se déchira. Cinq d'entre elles roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Mina qui échangea un regard avec Shanna. C'étaient des billes très étranges, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, des billes oranges ou vertes qui semblaient contenir un liquide peu rassurant.

Les trois Gryffondor se penchèrent vite pour tout ramasser alors que la cloche menaçait de retentir à tout moment, annonçant par la même occasion une vague imminente d'élèves qui ne feraient sûrement pas tous attention aux affaires de James. Mina s'approcha, les billes en main, et les rendit à leur propriétaire.

« Tiens.

– Oh, mes bavboules ! Merci. »

James empocha les billes et les fourra dans son sac. Des bavboules ? Bien qu'elle en ai déjà entendu parlé lorsque William, pendant sa première année, en avait demandé pour noël, Mina n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir ou d'essayer ce jeu puisque ses parents avaient catégoriquement refusé de lui en acheter.

« Alors c'est ça, des bavboules ?

– Tu n'y as jamais joué ? » L'ai ahuri de James la mis un peu mal à l'aise. Il n 'y avait tout de même aucun mal à n'avoir jamais joué aux bavboules, si ? « Tu es une Moldue ?

– Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, s'offusqua la petite.

– C'était juste une question.

– Bon, James, tu viens ? »

Dans son dos, Logan commençait à s'impatienter.

« Ouais, j'arrive. » James amorça un mouvement pour les rejoindre mais se rétracta un instant pour s'adresser une dernière fois à Mina. « Tu t'appelles Wilhelmina Parker, c'est ça, non ?

– Euh, oui. » Etonnée, Mina haussa les sourcils. « Comment tu connais mon nom ? »

James ricana au moment où la cloche sonnait.

« Oh, Ilona parle souvent de toi. Tu sais, la fille que tu as poussé dans la boue le jour de la rentrée ? »

Mina resta sans voix face à l'accusation exagérée et regarda James lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre ses amis, tandis que les couloirs se remplissaient soudain d'élèves qui n'avaient en tête que leur estomac vide. Ce faisant, elle croisa pendant une demi-seconde les yeux d'Ilona Smeth-Wyckson qui s'éloignait et qui s'était momentanément retournée pour lui lancer un regard étrange.

Son hésitation la frustra. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas volontairement poussé cette fille, qu'elle l'avait seulement légèrement bousculé, qu'elle avait malencontreusement glissé, et que ce n'était que par un malheureux concours de circonstance qu'elle l'avait fait tomber une seconde fois en sortant du banquet de début d'année.

Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'Ilona parle d'elle dans son dos alors qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir la rancune facile. Mina sortit de ses inquiétudes en remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et que le couloir s'était presque vidé. Ne restait que Shanna qui l'attendait à l'endroit où s'etaient tenus Logan et Dominique quelques secondes auparavant et qui l'observait sans rien dire.

Mina la rejoignit et c'est sans faire aucun commentaire qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas, Mina ruminant en son for intérieur contre la langue soit-disant trop pendue et trop acerbe d'Ilona Smeth-Wyckson.

Bien que Mina soit une grande gourmande, il lui fallait avouer que les moments où elle mangeait dans la Grande Salle n'étaient pas les meilleurs moments de ses journées, et ce pour deux raisons. La première était le nombre considérable de personnes tout autour. Elle qui avait été élevée dans un château, quasiment coupée de tous liens sociaux avec des enfants de son âge n'avait pas l'habitude de la foule quotidienne qui l'entourait. Au bien entendu, elle avait connus quelques diner et banquets mondains, mais pas assez pour y être totalement coutumière ni pour être à l'aise de manger en présence de temps de monde.

Le seconde raison était plus étrange, plus diffuse, comme une sensation qui lui picotait la nuque, celle d'être constamment observée. Bien sûr, dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde pouvait à un moment ou un autre regarder tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas cela. Comme une gêne qui lui donnait parfois des frissons indétectables. Et chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait ce sentiment, il était à parier que la Dame Grise était non loin et qu'elle allait croiser son regard.

Ce jour-là, cependant, Mina était trop occupée à observer les première année de Gryffondor à travers les têtes des Poufsouffle pour s'en soucier. Elle les fixa avec tant d'insistance pendant tout le repas qu'elle remarqua à la seconde que lorsqu'elle et Shanna se levèrent pour quitter la salle et aller à la bibliothèque, le trio de tout à l'heure se leva rapidement et James Potter, au lieu de suivre ses deux amis directement hors de la Grande Salle, se dirigea vers elle.

Mina le regarda s'approcher avec une légère appréhension. Allait-il cette fois-ci lui apprendre que Wyckson répandait une rumeur selon laquelle elle la poursuivait volontairement dans les couloirs pour lui faire des croche-pieds ?

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment avancé, James ne s'embarrassa pas de tourner autour du chaudron.

« On va jouer aux bavboules avec Dominique et Logan. Tu veux venir ? Comme t'as jamais essayé, ça pourrait être drôle. »

Passé le premier élan de surprise, Mina esquissa un demi-sourire. S'il le lui proposait, c'était sûrement que les deux autres étaient d'accord, et cela signifiait que trois personnes ne voyaient pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle se joigne à eux. Et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de quémander, la proposition venait d'eux ! Elle croyait rêver !

Elle s'apprêtait à accepter avec vigueur lorsque Shanna lui revint en mémoire et elle tourna la tête vers sa camarade qui écoutait l'échange avec son habituel air neutre, légèrement en retrait vers la double-porte imposante. Elle l'avait déjà abandonné le matin même, et pire, c'était Mina qui avait proposé de l'accompagner après manger pour se rattraper.

« Non merci, se résolut-elle donc à répondre en camouflant sa déception. Je dois aller à la travailler avec Shanna.

– Comme tu veux, Parker. »

Mina le regarda rejoindre ses amis et disparaître dans le couloir. Shanna et elle suivirent leur chemin quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne voulais pas y aller ? lui demanda sa camarade.

– Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. » mentit Mina en secouant la tête.

Soudain, par sa droite, un groupe les dépassa en riant très fort.

« Moi, je suis sûre qu'elle qu'elle fait ça juste pour se faire bien voir ! lança une voix moqueuse. Oh James Potter fait tomber ses affaires, je vais aller l'aider, peut-être qu'il voudra de moi comme amie ! »

La voix contrefaite d'Ilona la singeait sans aucun doute et fit rougir Mina qui serra les poings, humiliée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peste et aussi médisante ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir autant que cela pour ses maladresses de la rentrée ? Ruby Benett, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Wyckson, gloussa de l'imitation grotesque. Shanna lui jeta un coup d'oeil désolé. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ?

« Ca va ? »

Mina ne répondit pas et préféra accélérer le pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque, en appréciant pour une fois le lourd silence.

OoO

Une chouette hulula quelque part dans la nuit et les paupières de Mina s'ouvrirent en une fraction de seconde, comme répondant à l'appel du rapace. La bouche quelque peu pâteuse, la petite se redressa en soupirant, la tête encore lourde de sommeil. Par une fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir le ciel encore parsemé d'étoiles.

Lentement, elle repoussa ses couvertures et quitta sa chambre de dortoir pour descendre à la salle commune dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu d'eau. Il y avait effectivement un pichet et quelques gobelets d'étain sur l'une des tables de travail, sûrement réapprovisionnés par les elfes de maison qui travaillaient dans le château. Mina avala à grandes gorgées le premier verre et s'en servit un second pour le boire plus lentement. Elle aurait bien voulu croiser quelques elfes pour discuter avec eux. Elle avait toujours adoré Tiny et Saë, à Castleagle.

Mina en profita pour observer sa salle commune. Rarement vide et aussi calme qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant, le plafond magique de ciel étoilé s'accordait si bien avec la réalité de l'extérieur qu'elle avait presque l'impression que rien de physique ne la séparait des astres lumineux. Cela donnait à la salle commune, plongée dans une semi-obscurité brisée par la lumière de la lune, quelque chose de majestueux.

La statue de Rowena Serdaigle, royale, veillant sur ses élèves, ajoutait évidemment à cette impression. Mina posa son verre sur la table. Elle se demandait si la représentation était fidèle. Si tel était le cas, alors Rowena Serdaigle avait sans doute été une femme d'une grande beauté. Mina papillonna des yeux. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il lui semblait avoir rêvé d'une jeune femme avant d'être réveillée par ce hululement. Mais impossible de se rappeler son songe avec plus de détails.

Sentant la fatigue alourdir de nouveau ses yeux, Mina remonta se coucher et trouva bientôt le sommeil, bercée par les respirations de ses deux camarades de chambre.

OoO

 _Samedi 12 septembre 2015_

 _Chère maman,_

 _Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que mes cours au château ont débutés et je me sens la plus heureuse du monde. Vous souveniez-vous, maman, de toutes les merveilles qui se trouvent à Poudlard ? Il me semble que sept années ne me seront jamais de trop pour tout découvrir._

 _La vie à Serdaigle me comble et savoir que je marche dans vos pas, à papa et à vous, m'enchante. Je compte d'ailleurs bien lire les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la salle commune dans les plus brefs délais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance._

 _Les cours sont tous plus intéressant les uns que les autres et j'ai trouvé au fil des jours des camarades qui, je l'espère de tout cœur, deviendront d'excellents amis. Je n'ai, en deux semaines, pas beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et je m'en excuse. Sachez néanmoins que je me plais à Poudlard et qu'il me tarde de vous écrire à nouveau pour vous conter plus en détails ma vie là-bas._

 _Assurez Wendy de ma tendre affection et de mon impatience à la revoir. Pourrez-vous faire lire cette lettre à Kitty ?_

 _Je vous embrasse, vous et papa._

 _Wilhelmina._

OoO

 _Mercredi 23 septembre 2015_

 _Kitty,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma toute première note. J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en théorie de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit à maman et à papa, j'espère qu'ils seront fiers._

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de choses à te conter que dans ma dernière lettre. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu m'as excusé la paresse qui m'a pris de ne pas t'écrire, mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire que je n'avais déjà dit._

 _Cette lettre sera courte, et je suis désolée. Mais mes journées sont si rythmées que rien ne s'y passe de très intéressant. Non pas que je m'ennuie, loin de là. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, je me sens très bien ici. J'ai des camarades de dortoirs très gentilles et avec qui je m'entends très bien. Il y a trois jours, l'une d'entre elles a partagé avec nous les bonbons qu'elle avait reçu de la part de ses parents. Nous avons beaucoup ri ce soir là._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Est-ce que Wendy fait des progrès en lecture et en écriture ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait été capable de lire toute seule la phrase que j'avais glissé à son intention dans ma dernière lettre et qu'elle en était très contente._

 _S'il te plait, ne dit ni à Wendy ni à maman et papa que je t'ai écrit. Je ne veux pas les peiner en ne leur adressant pas de lettre à eux aussi, mais c'était à toi que j'avais envie de parler et je n'aurai pas su quoi leur raconter, à part que tout va bien, évidemment, et que Poudlard est encore mieux que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé._

 _Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur,_

 _Mina._

OoO

 _Jeudi 1 octobre 2015_

 _Kitty,_

 _Déjà un mois que je suis arrivée à Poudlard ! Le temps passe si vite ! Je ne serais pas longue, mes amis m'attendent pour aller jouer dans le parc. Il fait beau aujourd'hui et j'avais très envie de t'écrire._

 _Mon cours d'Histoire de la magie est passionnant. Nous travaillons sur les raisons qui ont poussé les sorciers à se cacher des moldus et de leurs persécutions. Le passage sur les bûchers n'a pas été très agréable et une fille de Gryffondor a failli pleurer. Mais le professeur Ross est très gentil._

 _Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Je n'ai pas le temps de tous te les citer aujourd'hui, mais je le ferai un jour, si tu veux. Je m'entends très bien avec eux et je suis contente car ils ne sont pas tous de Serdaigle._

 _William va bien aussi. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup, ni Dimitri d'ailleurs, mais je suis très occupée entre mes devoirs et mes amis et je ne leur en veux pas._

 _Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur,_

 _Mina._

OoO

 _Mardi 13 octobre 2015_

 _Chère maman,_

 _Voilà un mois entier que je ne vous ai pas écrit. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. J'ai été tant occupée que je n'ai pas trouvé de temps pour vous raconter correctement ma vie au château, quoiqu'il ne s'y passa pas grand chose._

 _Les semaines s'enchaînent sans interruptions ou évènements importants. Tout est calme ici et routinier. Je me sens bien dans cette organisation qui ne laisse place à aucune mauvaise surprise. Les cours qui nous sont dispensés sont de plus en plus intéressants et nos professeurs sont d'une grande gentillesse. Je n'en ai, pour le moment en tout cas, pas à me plaindre, et faire gagner des points à Serdaigle en répondant correctement à leur question me fait, je crois, gagner leur sympathie._

 _Au début du mois ont eu lieux les épreuves de sélections des équipes de Quidditch. J'ignore si William vous en a tenu informer mais il me semble qu'il a tenté sa chance pour devenir poursuiveur de notre maison, sans succès malheureusement. Il avait l'air si déçu que je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire pour le réconforter._

 _Comment allez vous, maman ? Wendy ne se sent-elle pas trop seule à Castleagle avec Kitty, lorsque papa et vous êtes partis ? J'ai grand hâte qu'elle me rejoigne pour pouvoir lui faire découvrir ce que je découvre moi-même, et les cinq prochaines années risquent d'être bien longues sans elle à mes côtés._

 _Vous me manquez. Je rêve parfois de la maison, de vous, de papa, de Wendy, de Kitty, de Fiz, de Saë et Tiny. Il me tarde d'être aux périodes de Noël pour pouvoir tous vous revoir._

 _Mais je m'amuse beaucoup à Poudlard ! Mes camarades se transforment peu à peu en amis, tout comme je l'espérais. J'ai pour la première fois autour de moi des enfants de mon âge avec qui rire et tout partager et, croyez-le maman, j'en suis comblée._

 _J'espère de tout mon cœur que Wendy va bien,_

 _Je vous embrasse, vous et papa,_

 _Wilhelmina._

OoO

 _Dimanche 25 octobre 2015_

 _Kitty,_

 _Halloween est bientôt là ! Je suis assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir décorer de citrouilles avec toi et Wendy cette année, je m'étais habituée à le faire tous les ans, mais je suis excitée à l'idée du banquet annuel qu'organise Poudlard pour l'occasion. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir toutes les décorations de la Grande Salle !_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, rien de spécial n'est arrivé. Les entraînements des équipes de Quidditch ont commencé pour préparer la saison de compétitions et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tous les garçons de l'école n'ont plus que ce mot à la bouche. C'est désolant. Dire que nous avons de plus en plus de devoir et que la plupart gaspillent leur soirée à essayer d'apercevoir les entraînements interdits au public. Je ne comprends vraiment pas._

 _Hier, avec mes amis, nous avons fait une grande bataille de feuilles mortes. Nous étions douze, et nous avons énormément rit. Je t'aurais bien joint une photo, mais personne n'a eu la bonne idée d'en prendre. La prochaine fois peut-être._

 _Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur,_

 _Mina._

* * *

 **Apparemment, laisser un review multiplierait tes cadeaux de Noël par six...**


	6. I-6 Des bonbons ou un sort ?

\- 6 -

Des bonbons ou un sort ?

* * *

 _Lundi 26 octobre 2015, Poudlard_

.

Chaque année, à Castleagle, à l'occasion d'Halloween, Wendy, elle et Will lorsqu'il n'était pas encore entré à Poudlard, préparaient avec Kitty d'énormes citrouilles qui faisaient généralement leur taille et en décoraient l'entrée du manoir. Mina avait toujours aimé cette fête pour la simple et bonne raison que cela signifiait pour elle le début de la période de Noël, qui était sa période de l'année préférée.

Maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard, l'unique chose qui l'excitait à propos des festivités était d'enfin voir, le samedi qui viendrait, la Grande Salle entièrement décorée pour accompagnée le festin annuel. Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu au détours des couloirs des élèves plus âgés se remémorer les toiles d'araignées qui tapissaient les murs et le plafond, les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid le garde-chasse, les chauve-souris voletants au-dessus des tables, l'apparition particulièrement théâtrale des fantômes...

Elle n'avait qu'une déception et c'était celle de ne pas pouvoir partager ce moment avec Wendy qui aurait plus qu'émerveillée de voir toutes ces choses. Mina n'aurait jamais pu le prédire, mais sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Il fallait sans doute imputer cela à sa vie sociale qui n'avait pas évoluée en deux mois. Il lui avait coûté, ces dernières semaines, de mentir dans ses lettres et de s'inventer tout un tas d'amis imaginaires, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à avouer que sa vie amicale était toujours aussi vide et dictée le plupart du temps par le silence de la bibliothèque.

Le lundi 26 octobre, cependant, une belle surprise l'aida à commencer sa semaine de très bonne humeur et à oublier quelques instants sa solitude. Mina prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, assise à la table des Serdaigle près de Shanna, comme tous matins, lorsque, au moment du courrier, Théna apparut au milieu des autres rapaces, portant à bout de serres une très grosse boîte.

Mina ne la vit cependant pas tout de suite approcher mais l'arrivée de sa chouette ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de ses camarades et c'est l'exclamation d'Ethan Atton qui lui fit relever la tête juste à temps pour voir le colis être bruyamment déposé près de son assiette par une Théna visiblement épuisée.

« Waouh ! C'est ton anniversaire ?

– Non... »

Mina s'empressa de donner à l'oiseau un bout de bacon et une caresse puis, plus qu'intriguée par le contenu du paquet, s'empara d'un couteau pour défaire la corde qui l'entourait. Théna s'envola aussitôt. Le cordage céda et Mina pu ouvrir son colis. Ses camarades la regardaient tous avec grand intérêt et elle-même se demandait ce que cela pouvait être.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son émotion en découvrant dans la boîte une citrouille. Fébrile, elle la sortie et la posa devant elle. Elle avait bien envoyé, la veille au matin, une lettre à Kitty où elle mentionnait le fait qu'elle était nostalgique des citrouilles décorées qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire. Mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginé que sa sœur et Kitty lui en enverrais une.

« Euh... c'est une... citrouille ? » s'étonna Max Schneider en observant la cucurbitacée orange avec une sorte de méfiance, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui en fasse manger de force avec un sortilège de gavage.

Mina hocha la tête en observant le visage creusé dans le légume. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Wendy avait elle-même fait les yeux et le nez. Quand à la bouche édentée, partie plus délicate, il s'agissait certainement du travaille de leur gouvernante.

A l'intérieur du colis, un petit mot écrit de la main encore très hésitante de sa petite sœur qui lui souhaitait un joyeux Halloween. Mina en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux si elle n'avait pas été entourée de tant de gens. Heureusement pour elle, ses camarades reprirent vite leur discussion sans plus s'occuper de son présent, qu'ils jugeaient, quoi que curieux, pour le moins ennuyeux, et elle pu cligner des yeux pour en chasser les larmes avec plus de discrétion.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit de manger, profitant de ce qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, Mina partit ranger sa citrouille dans son dortoir, laissant encore une fois Shanna aller seule à la bibliothèque. C'est avec un sentiment qui se rapportait à la fierté que Mina posa le légume orange sur la malle au pied de son lit. C'était maintenant comme si un peu de Castleagle était là, avec elle à Poudlard, et cette idée lui était d'un grand réconfort. Avant de redescendre pour assister à son premier cours, la petite s'assura de remercier sa petite sœur, le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours.

Le soir-même, c'est avec tendresse que Mina s'endormie en fixant son cadeau, oubliant les moqueries que lui avait envoyé Wyckson à ce sujet durant la journée, et c'est apaisée qu'elle trouva le sommeil.

OoO

Elle s'éveilla d'un seul coup. Pas en sursaut, non. Mais ses paupières s'ouvrirent si vite qu'elle fut un instant prise de vertige. La petite referma les yeux une seconde pour se remettre et ce sont les contours d'une silhouette féminine qui se dessinèrent en jeux d'ombres sur sa rétine. Sans doutes les dernières réminiscences de son rêve. Impossible d'en avoir d'autres images néanmoins, malgré les efforts qu'elle fit pour se le remémorer.

Mina se tourna sur le dos, le regard dirigé vers le ciel de son lit à baldaquin. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait beaucoup de cauchemars étant petite. Pourtant, son cœur battant et les sueurs qui lui parcouraient le dos ne laissaient aucuns doutes quant à la nature de ses rêves. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ce genre de réveils était devenu fréquent, peut-être était-ce la cinquième ou la sixième fois. Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce la nervosité liée au cours qui perturbait ainsi son sommeil ?

Quelle heure était-il ? 6H27. Etait-ce la peine de tenter de se rendormir ? Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui confirma que le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. En prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, Mina s'habilla pour la journée, attrapa son sac pour ne pas avoir à remonter et descendit dans la salle commune. Peut-être pourrait-elle aller lire un livre de leur bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner ? Cela lui sembla un programme tout à fait acceptable.

OoO

Au début du mois d'octobre, Shanna avait rejoint le club de lecture de Poudlard, qui se réunissait tous les mercredis après-midi. Sur ce temps-là, Mina était donc encore plus seule qu'habituellement, ce qui n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Elle pouvait alors prendre un moment pour faire ce dont elle avait envie sans prendre le risque de culpabiliser si elle n'accompagnait pas sa camarade travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle n'en profitait cependant pas autant qu'elle le pourrait.

A vrai dire, elle aurait beaucoup aimé rejoindre ce club elle aussi mais elle ne l'avait pas fait pour une seule vraie raison : se détacher de Shanna pour au moins une petite chose. Elles étaient toujours ensemble sur leurs temps libres, côte à côte en cours et pour les repas. Il n'y avait que de rares fois où Mina n'était pas collée à elle et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de paraître désespérément en manque d'amis.

Mais ce mercredi, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un parchemin de vingt centimètres qu'il leur faudrait rendre au prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal au sujet des Strangulots, elle regrettait de beaucoup cette fierté ridicule qui la privait d'une activité qui lui aurait beaucoup plu. Elle aurait même pu rencontrer d'autres élèves, qui sait.

Mina releva la tête lorsqu'un groupe de Poufsouffle un peu trop bruyant pour le silence imposé à la bibliothèque se fit réprimander par Mme Pince. La distraction eu le mérite, sinon de l'agacer car elle lui faisait perdre le fil de la phrase qu'elle travaillait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, au moins de lui faire remarquer l'arrivée d'un visage qu'elle commençait à connaître.

D'abord surprise de le voir entré ici alors qu'elle, y passant la majorité de son temps, ne l'y avait encore jamais vu, elle finit par admettre qu'il y avait un début à tout et que Potter avait sûrement prit de bonnes résolutions avec les examens théoriques qui arriveraient avant les vacances de noël. Son étonnement fut cependant accrue lorsque, après avoir vaguement jeté un regard à la tranche de quelques ouvrages et avoir zigzagué dans les rayons comme un perdu dans un pays bien étrange, il la repéra et s'assit à sa table l'air soulagé. La cherchait-il ?

« Salut, Parker. Ca va ? »

Mais Potter n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse car il regarda immédiatement par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mina répondit et lui retourna néanmoins la question par politesse.

« Oui. » lança-t-il toujours sans vraiment la regarder.

Silence. Déstabilisée par son comportement, Mina posa sa plume sur la table et l'observa une demi-seconde avant de se lancer.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Non... Pourquoi, je te dérange ? » On aurait dit qu'il venait à peine d'être effleuré par cette possibilité. « Je peux partir si tu veux.

– Non, je m'en fiche... assura la petite en songeant avec tristesse au temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se replonger correctement dans son devoir.

– Tu faisais quoi ?

– Le parchemin sur les Strangulots.

– Pour la défense contre les forces du mal ? » Mina hocha la tête et Potter soupira d'un air désespéré. « C'est l'enfer ce truc.

– Pourquoi ? »

Personnellement, Mina trouvait ce devoir plutôt facile, quand on savait ou chercher et quand on avait suivit en cours. Rien de bien méchant. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle essayait de se concentrer davantage sur l'expression écrite. Non pas qu'elle avait de véritables lacunes à ce niveau-là, mais autant s'exercer à la forme lorsque le fond ne demandait pas beaucoup de réflexion. L'avantage de passer son temps à la bibliothèque était principalement la maîtrise du plan des sections.

« Je n'arrive pas à faire les vingt centimètres, geint Potter en grimaçant. Je suis à peine à dix et je ne sais déjà plus quoi dire. Je ne vais jamais y arriver et je vais me faire tuer.

– Si tu lui expliques, ça m'étonnerait que le professeur Lecomte te mette une retenue pour ça. » fit Mina en se rappelant la douceur de leur enseignante.

Elle entendit vaguement Potter répondre qu'une retenue avec madame Lecomte ne le dérangerait pas trop et la fillette se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'avaient tous les garçons avec Delphine Lecomte ? Oui, elle était jeune, jolie et Française. Et alors ? Mina ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu des murmures quand apparaissait l'enseignante en défense contre les forces du mal. Et généralement, elle pouvait parier qu'ils provenaient de garçons. Toujours un peu plus vieux, certes, mais elle ne doutait pas que les élèves de son année aussi trouvait cette professeur très belle. Et Mina ne pouvait sincèrement pas s'empêcher de les trouver ridiculement bêtes.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Mina pour changer de sujet.

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur le visage de Potter.

« Logan a parié que je ne tiendrais pas une heure dans la bibliothèque, alors je lui prouve que je peux le faire. »

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait réellement l'air fier de ce défi qu'il semblait s'être lancé à lui-même et qui, dans sa bouche, prenait des accents d'insurmontable. Mina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand passer une petite heure à la bibliothèque relevait de la torture ?

« Et euh... vous avez parié quelque chose en particulier ? tenta de s'intéresser Mina.

– Celui qui perd devra manger une pastille de gerbe.

– Une... quoi ? »

Potter la regarda comme si elle était folle ou qu'elle venait de sortir une insanité impardonnable.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de bonbons, Mina secoua cependant la tête et Potter esquissa un sourire amusé. « Tu as grandi dans une grotte de dragon ou quoi ? Tu ne connais ni les bavboules, ni les pastilles de gerbe... Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une née-moldue ? » Mina se renfrogna aussitôt, ce qui ne passa visiblement pas inaperçue. « Hey, ne te vexe pas, c'est pas grave.

– Je ne suis pas née-moldue, répondit Mina. J'ai juste... » La fillette chercha ses mots. Comment lui expliquer que, élevée dans son manoir, elle n'avait eu que trop peu d'occasions de se ternir au courant des derniers bonbons à la mode, surtout si ces derniers faisaient... vomir ? « Disons que mes parents ne m'achètent pas ce genre de choses. »

Devinant que le sujet la gênait, Potter n'insista pas.

« C'est une invention de mes oncles, ils tiennent un boutique de farces et attrapes, ça s'appelle ''Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux''...

– Ah, oui ! s'exclama Mina en se rappelant du sachet en papier violet vif que Dimitri avait glissé à Will le jour de leurs achats scolaires. Je me souviens de leur magasin au Chemin de Traverse !

– Les pastilles de gerbe, ce sont des bonbons qui font vomir instantanément, expliqua Potter en confirmant l'hypothèse Mina. Ils ont pleins de bonbons comme ça ! Des bonbons qui font pousser des trompes d'éléphants, des bonbons qui rendent les oreilles invisibles. Il y a d'autres qui font pousser des boutons énormes sur tout le corps. »

Dégoutée, Mina souhaitait de toutes ses forces ne jamais avoir à manger une de ces choses.

« Tu vas au match de Quidditch mercredi prochain ? » demanda soudain le garçon.

La fillette se sentit grincer. Après Delphine Lecomte, le Quidditch. Les deux seules choses qui semblait monopoliser l'attention des jeunes sorciers. Deux choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit prudemment Mina, de peur de le faire fuir si elle se montrait trop sincère.

Il comprit cependant très bien le sous-entendu et écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais tu ne peux pas manquer le premier match de l'année ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard en plus, ça va être génial !

– Eh bien...

– Si tu me dis que tu ne supportes en plus aucune équipe de Quidditch, je vais finir par demander à mon père de faire une enquête sur toi pour savoir si tu es vraiment une sorcière ! »

Mina esquissa un sourire désolé et Potter secoua la tête d'un air profondément affligé. Son frère s'intéressait bien à ce sport mais ils n'en avait jamais vraiment discutés tous les deux, et son père ne supportait, à sa connaissance, aucune équipe. Elle regrettait que pour leur toute première réelle discussion, elle le déçoive coup sur coup en rejetant ainsi tout ce à quoi il semblait porter une véritable vénération, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'impression que leurs divergences le dérangeaient outre mesure. Mieux, il semblait surtout amusé.

« Bon, tu n'as pas le choix alors, tu dois venir voir le match avec nous ! fini par déclarer Potter.

– Je ne sais pas... » hésita encore Mina. A vrai dire, elle oscillait entre la peur de le vexer pour de bon et qu'il ne revienne plus lui parler et celle de se rendre ridicule. « Je n'y connais rien, et puis j'aurais sûrement du travail à faire...

– Mais si, tu vas voir, ça va être trop bien ! »

Le sourire surexcité de Potter finit d'achever ses tergiversions et elle abdiqua sans plus trop de résistance.

« D'accord, je viendrai.

« Génial ! »

L'air réellement ravi du garçon la surpris. Il enchaîna ensuite en parlant très vite de la raclée du siècle qu'allaient prendre les Serpentard, louant au centuple la stratégie et le courage des joueurs de Gryffondor. Il s'échauffait tellement qu'il attira une madame Pince les yeux écarquillés et prête à terrasser tous bruits nuisant au calme de son temple sacré. Après qu'ils se soient fait réprimander, Mina attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur conversation.

« Tu aimes vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– De quoi ?

– Le Quidditch. » explicita Mina d'un air docte.

Potter hocha la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Mes parents faisaient partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Beaucoup de mes oncles et tantes aussi. Mon grand-père. Mon père était même capitaine, et ma mère a été joueuse professionnelle avant ma naissance. Chez les Harpies de Holyhead.

– Et tu comptes entrer dans l'équipe, toi aussi ? questionna Mina, impressionnée par les antécédents sportifs familiaux de James Potter.

– Evidemment ! » Le jeune garçon bomba le torse. « Dès l'année prochaine ! »

Comme le jour de la répartition où elle s'était demandé comment les gens auraient réagit si Potter n'avait pas rejoint les rangs des Gryffondor comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Mina s'interrogeait réellement sur les conséquences d'un potentiel échec de Potter aux sélections de Quidditch l'an prochain. Comment réagirait-il ? Allait-il s'entraîner tout l'été pour éviter que cela n'arrive ?

« Et toi ? »

La question de Potter la pris au dépourvu. Etait-il en train de lui demander si elle tenterait les sélections elle aussi ? Etait-il fou ?

– De quoi ?

– Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le Quidditch, hein ?

– Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, c'est juste que je n'y connais pas grand chose. Je n'ai jamais vu un match de ma vie et, en fait, je ne connais pas vraiment les règles...

– Je t'expliquerai, si tu veux. » Potter garda le silence une seconde avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ?

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu vois, par exemple moi, j'aime le Quidditch... Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes en particulier, toi ?

– La neige, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, j'adore la neige. »

Potter se retint visiblement de rire.

« Je parlais plutôt d'activité, en fait...

– Oh, et bien, je... commença Mina, mais le garçon l'arrêta aussitôt.

– Non mais la neige, c'est très bien aussi. »

Mina sourit. Elle avait bien l'impression, et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'avoir partagé une véritable conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Shanna, et cela réchauffait son petit cœur d'enfant. Elle avait la sensation de s'être fait un ami.

OoO

Le 31 octobre approchait à grands pas et tout le château semblait se métamorphoser durant cette semaine compte à rebours. Des petites citrouilles illuminées décoraient les rebords des fenêtres, les élèves commencèrent à devoir faire bien attention d'éviter les chauves-souris qui voletaient de temps à autres dans les couloirs, et les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid étaient devenues si grosses qu'on pouvait désormais aisément les voir même depuis le haut de la tour d'Astronomie. En somme, tout, des nuages gris chargés d'une pluie qui ne tarderait pas à tomber aux décorations qui habillaient Poudlard, en passant par les feuilles des arbres qui étaient maintenant en majorité colorées de rouge et de orange, tout sentait l'automne et Halloween.

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Potter à la bibliothèque – qui avait durée une bonne heure et lui avait permis de gagner son pari – Mina s'éveilla avec enthousiasme. D'une part, elle avait été contente d'avoir une si longue conversation avec quelqu'un. Elle l'appréciait, espérait qu'il l'appréciait en retours et se rassurait en se disant que s'il tenait tant que cela à lui faire découvrir le Quidditch, c'était sans doute une marque d'amitié ou du moins d'intérêt. Secundo, elle avait réussit, la veille, à parfaitement compléter les constellations demandées sur sa carte du ciel en cours d'Astronomie. Et troisièmement, se tiendrait aujourd'hui le premier des cours spéciaux d'histoire de la magie annoncés par le professeur Ross en début d'année.

D'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier les fit entrer dans sa classe, Mina ne fut pas du tout surprise d'y trouver les couleurs de Serpentard accrochées partout, sur les murs, aux rideaux, sur les chaises.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ne perdez pas de temps, installez-vous. Tout le monde est là ?

– Ruby ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, répondit Juliette Fontaine, une Gryffondor amie de Wyckson, en même temps qu'elle levait bien haut le bras.

– Miss Benett est-elle partie à l'infirmerie ?

– Je crois.

– Bien, je vous charge de lui transmettre ce cours, bien sûr. Quoi que celui-ci devrait être bien plus attrayant pour vous que ceux traitant de la révolte des gobelins, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien évidement, personne n'osa lui répondre, mais même Mina trouvait le sujet de la révolte des gobelins d'un ennuis mortel. Monsieur Ross écarta les bras pour désigner l'entièreté de sa salle de classe.

« Bien, comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le tout premier de nos cours… particuliers. Et comme vous l'avez sans doute tous deviné, nous parleront aujourd'hui de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Un silence désabusé s'abatis sur les élèves qui regardèrent leur professeur, visiblement peu réceptifs à sa superbe blague. Mr Ross semblait profondément déçu.

« C'était une plaisanterie. » crut-il utile de préciser. Le manque de réactivité de son auditoire le poussa à enchaîner rapidement. « Bien, bien, bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas très bien réveillés ce matin. Aller, je comprend que vous soyez fatigués, mais vous avez fait la moitié du premier semestre, on ne lâche rien. »

Seuls quelques murmures lui répondirent par politesse et il soupira. Mina eu un peu de peine pour lui. Après tout, il s'efforçait juste de rendre son cours plus attractif.

« Qui peut me dire qui est le personnage que nous allons vraiment étudier aujourd'hui ? »

Comme refroidis par sa tentative d'humour, personne ne se décida à lever la main pour répondre. C'est Mina qui, la première, se dévoua.

« Oui, Miss Parker ?

– Salazar Serpentard, monsieur ? »

Le professeur Ross acquiesça et se tourna vers l'ensemble de sa classe.

« Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Evidemment, vous savez tous qui il était, ou du moins, vous en avez tous une petite idée. Que savez-vous de Salazar Serpentard ? » Encore une fois, seule Mina lever la main. « Miss Parker ?

– Il était Fourchelangue.

– Ah, très intéressant. Oui, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Et qui pourrait me dire ce que signifie être un sorcier Fourchelangue ? »

Dans le fond de la classe, Dominique Weasley leva la main.

« Miss Weasley ?

– Ça veut dire qu'on parle aux serpents ?

– Qu'on peut parler la langue des serpents, corrigea le professeur Ross. Mais dans l'idée, oui, c'était correct. Trois points pour Gryffondor. A part Salazar Serpentard, connaissez-vous d'autres sorciers Fourchelangues ?

– Lord Voldemort ? »

La proposition avait été lancée par un autre Gryffondor. Monsieur Ross hocha la tête. Leur génération avait la chance d'avoir été élevée dans une société qui recommençait déjà à briller. Après la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, la reconstruction du monde magique britannique avait certes pris un certain temps, mais les blessures étaient déjà devenues cicatrices lorsque Mina et tout ses camarades avaient été en âge d'approcher le monde qui les entourait. Aussi, la peur du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur avait que très peu été inculquée. Mais pour des gens comme le professeur Ross, qui avait dû vivre cette guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce nom était encore craint.

« Connaissez-vous son vrai nom, monsieur Griffith ?

– Tom Jedusor ? hésita le garçon blond en fond de classe.

– Oui, c'est exact. Lord Voldemort, ou Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui, nous le savons aujourd'hui, était l'héritier direct de Serpentard. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Personne d'autre ?

– Mon père ? »

Toute la classe se retourna vers James Potter, assis au centre avec Logan Wood.

« Harry Potter, évidemment, dernier sorcier Fourchelangue célèbre, acquiesça leur enseignant. Mais très certainement pas le dernier. Cinq nouveaux points pour Gryffondor. Bien, revenons à Salazar. D'autres caractéristiques ? »

L'attention mit quelques secondes à se détournée de James Potter et les langues se délièrent au fur et à mesure.

« Il était froid.

– Il ne voulait pas des nés-moldus à Poudlard.

– Vieux ?

– Il a construit la Chambre des Secrets.

– Est-ce qu'il était vraiment chauve ? »

Chaque fois, le professeur Ross affirmait ou infirmait, souriait de certaines propositions. Il passa ensuite à un cours plus classique sur la vie de Serpentard mais ponctuée d'anecdotes tout à fait amusantes et qui s'illustraient petit à petit sur l'immense frise chronologique qui ornait les murs de la salle. Ils apprirent ainsi que Salazar Serpentard avait eu une fille du nom de Siléna, qu'elle avait elle-même donné naissance à des jumeaux bien des années plus tard mais que de ces jumeaux à Tom Elvis Jedusor, très peu d'héritiers étaient connus. Que Salazar, paraissait-il, avait horreur du chou, ou encore qu'avant de devenir chauve de manière assez précoce, il aurait eu de magnifiques cheveux ébènes. Ils eurent également le temps d'approfondir un peu les idéaux de Serpentard quant à la pureté du sang, mais le cours s'acheva bien trop vite au goût de Mina.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et nous allons malheureusement devoir terminer ici l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard. Je vous retrouve donc demain pour reprendre ce fabuleux et passionnant cours sur la première des sept Grandes Révoltes des gobelins. Et bon appétit ! » ajouta l'enseignant d'histoire alors que ses élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans un brouhaha caractéristique des fins de cours.

OoO

Après le repas, c'est avec un air peu rassuré que Logan Wood s'assit à sa table dans la classe de sortilèges, et l'air réjouit de Potter à ses côtés confirma à Mina que Wood avait décidé d'honorer son pari et de reconnaître sa défaite. En résulta, en plein milieu du cours, l'ingestion discrète et secrète d'un mystérieux bonbon qui précéda les vomissements promis.

« Par la barbe de... ! couina le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette rendue suraiguë alors que les autres élèves s'écartaient du présumé malade avec des gémissements dégoutés. Monsieur Potter, emmenez vite monsieur Wood à l'infirmerie ! Mais tout de suite enfin ! »

Les deux garçons, l'un laissant des traînées de salissures derrière lui, l'autre retenant le fou-rire qui le menaçait, sortirent de la salle en grand bruit. Le professeur de sortilèges nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique le vomi laisser par Wood et dégagea la salle de classe de son odeur nauséabonde, provoquant un soupire de soulagement chez le reste de ses élèves qui purent de nouveau respirer en paix.

Cet évènement perturba très certainement le professeur Flitwick car il les laissa partir plus de dix minutes avant la fin officielle des cours. Etrangement, aucun enfant ne protesta et c'est en vitesse qu'ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour déguerpirent de la classe avant que le petit professeur ne les rappelle.

Mina en profita pour, tout aussi rapidement, aller aux toilettes. Elle se retenait depuis deux heures et n'en pouvait plus. C'est en trombe qu'elle entra dans la pièce, et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Une fois soulagée, la petite alla se laver les mains au robinet. L'eau chaude lui rougit les mains, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le temps se rafraîchissait et, frileuse comme elle était, sortir dehors devenait difficile. Elle repensa à la confession qu'elle avait faite à Potter. Quelle ironie de ne pas supporter le froid quand on aimait autant la neige qu'elle.

Soudain, dans son dos, s'ouvrit la porte d'une cabine de toilette. Une petite tête blonde, le visage baissé, en sortie. Quand la petite releva le regard, Mina eu la surprise de croiser les yeux rouges de Ruby Benett, qui eu un mouvement de recul en la reconnaissant à son tour. Mina se rendit compte à l'instant que Benett n'avait ni assisté au cours d'histoire de la magie du matin ni à celui de sortilèges après manger. Etait-elle restée ici, à pleurer seule, toute la journée ?

« Quoi ? »

La question, agressive, de Benett claqua dans l'air et Mina réalisa qu'elle la dévisageait. Mais le ton que sa camarade prenait ne parvenait pas à masquer les tremblements de sa voix.

« Rien.

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Tu as pleuré ? »

La question s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. La visage de Benett se crispa aussitôt et elle se détourna.

« Et alors ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Ça te regarde ? »

Benett attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus éloigné de celui de Mina. Cette dernière la regarda s'observer une fraction de seconde dans la glace avant actionner le robinet pour en faire jaillir un giclée d'eau qu'elle conduisit jusqu'à son visage. Mina se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait pleuré.

Elles avaient beau partager le même dortoir depuis maintenant deux mois, les deux fillettes ne s'adressaient pas plus la parole que Mina ne l'adressait à Ilona Smeth-Wyckson. Et encore, Wyckson avait visiblement développé un certain attrait pour sa personne qui la poussait à inventer toutes sortes de blagues dont elle était l'hilarante héroïne. Quand elle croisait Wyckson et Benett quelque part, elles semblaient toujours tellement entourées, vivantes, riantes. Pourquoi Ruby Benett se cachait-elle pour pleurer ? Et, autre question, était-ce la première fois ?

Un sanglot étouffé la ramena à la réalité. Benett se retenait d'éclater de nouveau, et surtout pas devant elle. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Mina sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et s'approcha prudemment, comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage blessé.

« Tiens. »

Benett jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux au mouchoir, puis à Mina, avant de s'en emparer sans un mot. Mina n'insista pas et alla chercher son sac. Au moment de partir cependant, elle se retourna vers sa camarade.

« Benett ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Mina ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire non plus.

« Tu sais, si... si tu veux en parler...

– Ne le dis à personne, la coupa sèchement Benett. Ok ? »

A contre-coeur, Mina opina du chef et s'empressa de disparaître.

OoO

Le weekend arriva enfin, signifiant à la fois l'arrêt des cours pour deux jours et le repas d'Halloween du samedi soir. Tout l'après midi précédent le banquet, Mina s'était efforcée de ne pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas gâcher sa surprise. Elle avait cependant entendus ceux qui avaient cédé à la curiosité s'exciter à propos des décorations. Ainsi, bien malgré elle, Mina appris avec de l'avance que Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, avait réussis à faire pousser sept énormes citrouilles – apparemment, il n'y en avait eu que cinq l'année dernière – et que d'énormes toiles d'araignées avaient été tissées sur toute la surface du plafond magique. On parlait même d'une sorte de surprise organisée par les fantômes.

Cette journée ne pouvait qu'être une réussite au yeux de la petite Parker, qui avait en plus de tout cela réussit à convaincre Shanna de ne pas se rendre dans la bibliothèque mais de sortir faire une promenade dans le parc avec elle. Même si ce fut avec hésitation, elle accepta malgré le froid qui les obligea à bien se couvrir.

Les deux fillettes en profitèrent pour discuter, de tout et de rien, comme elles ne l'avaient encore jamais réellement fait. Quand elles retournèrent au château pour courir se mettre au chaud après une heure de marche, Mina se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces deux derniers mois et avait la sensation qu'un tournant venait d'opérer dans sa vie à Poudlard. Tout irait mieux, elle pouvait le pressentir.

« Regarde comme c'est beau ! »

Au soir, les deux fillettes patientèrent de longues minutes devant la porte de la Grande Salle, initiative qui venait de Mina car elle ne voulait absolument pas être en retard pour l'ouverture du banquet. Lorsqu'enfin les battants s'ouvrirent, la jeune Parker ne pu qu'approuvé l'exclamation admirative de Shanna.

Comme dans ses attentes, la Grande Salle était magnifique. Le plafond effectivement entièrement recouvert de toiles d'araignées scintillait de lueur argentées. Les citrouilles du garde-chasse avaient été déposées çà et là et ce qui ressemblait à une vingtaines énormes nids grisâtres décoraient les murs. En les observant de plus près, Mina cru même les voir remuer.

« Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose dedans ? » demanda Shanna en suivant son regard.

Mina haussa les épaules et continua de détailler les décorations des tables pendant qu'elle et Shanna allaient s'asseoir. Leurs camarades de première année ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et si Ruby, comme à son habitude, se plaça volontairement à l'extrémité de leur petit groupe, les garçons eux semblaient profiter de l'opportunité du festin pour discuter avec ces deux filles qui ne parlaient pas et passaient tout leur temps à la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des décorations ? demanda Ethan Atton.

– C'est très réussi.

– Le plafond est sacrément beau comme ça, commenta Leopold Rowle. Vous croyez que si on demande ils pourraient le laisser plus longtemps ?

– Moi j'ai hâte de voir l'arrivée des fantômes ! Il paraît que celui de Gryffondor prépare quelque chose de spécial ! s'enthousiasma Max Schneider.

– Mon frère m'a dit de me méfier de Peeves, ce soir, grimaça Martin Arrin. Apparemment, il profite souvent d'Halloween pour faire des mauvaises blagues.

– Je n'imagine même pas, si c'est encore pire que d'habitude... » soupira Anthony Gold.

Les questions et les réponses s'adressaient à tous en même temps, tout le monde était de bonne humeur et impatient de déguster les plats qui apparaitraient dans quelques minutes maintenant dans les plats d'or utilisés uniquement pour les banquets. Mina se surprit à apprécier cette ambiance festive et volubile.

Lorsque tous les élèves de Poudlard furent enfin assis à la table de leur maison, Minerva McGonagall se leva de sa chaise. Mina se demande si elle faire un discours mais la directrice se contenta d'un léger mouvement de bras avant qu'elle ne déclare : « Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. » et que tous voient soudain les plats se remplir. Affamée et excitée, Mina se jeta sur tout ce qui lui paraissait bon au premier coup d'oeil, suivit dans son enthousiasme par ses camarades.

Tout se déroula à merveille. Les mets étaient délicieux et tout ce que Mina mis dans son assiette fut englouti avec voracité, que ce soit de la dinde, de la tourte au courges, des pommes de terres, des petits fromages de chèvres ou des marrons grillés, le tout abondamment arrosé de jus de citrouille. Ils découvrirent également ce qui se cachait dans les nids lorsque des dizaines de chauve-souris en sortir, sans prévenir, pour former des nuées au-dessus de leur tête. Enfin, il s'avéra que la toile gigantesque qui recouvrait le plafond abritait en réalité de vraies araignées qui descendaient aléatoirement vers les tables et les élèves avant de remonter se cacher. C'est ainsi que Martin se retrouva à pousser un cri proprement ridicule mais compréhensible qui lui fit lâcher sa fourchette dans son assiettes de frites lorsque l'une d'entre elle vint lui chatouiller le haut du crâne.

Entre les plats et les desserts, les fantômes décidèrent de faire leur grande entrée à force de cris et de cabrioles. Après le spectacle, elle sentait déjà son ventre tendu de nourriture mais jeta tout de même son dévolu sur une part de tarte à la pomme. Et une de gâteau au chocolat. Qu'elle accompagna avec une grosse poignée de bonbons. Mina n'arrivait plus à se rappeler un jour où elle avait autant mangé et elle était ravie par cette idée.

Un élément vint cependant troubler, pour quelques instants seulement, le repas de la fillette. Alors qu'elle plantait sa cuillère dans son fondant aux chocogrenouilles, elle eu une fois de plus la désagréable sensation d'être observée avec insistance. Comme on tente de chasser une mouche un peu trop proche, Mina tourna la tête avec vivacité vers la source du regard insistant et croisa celui, pâle, du fantôme de sa maison. L'instant fut bref car cette dernière se détourna rapidement mais Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la Dame Grise l'observait autant, car elle était intimement persuadée que ce n'était pas la première fois.

La Dame Grise ne parlait pas beaucoup et les rares personnes à qui elle adressait la parole était les filles de la maison Serdaigle. Face aux autres élèves, elle était d'un mutisme et d'un désintérêt à toute épreuve.

Lorsque toute nourriture eu disparu des tables, les élèves se levèrent petit à petit pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Mina esquissa un mouvement pour s'étirer et sourit à Shanna.

« C'était bon, hein ? »

La petite fille à lunettes hocha la tête et toutes les deux sortirent de table pour suivre le mouvement hors de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Mina s'entendit appelée.

« Hey, Parker ! »

La petite se retourna et son regard tomba sur Wyckson, entourée de Juliette Fontaine, de Jasmine Connor et Lysa Graveson, qui gloussaient toutes les trois en évitant son regard, comme si leur leader s'apprêtait à lui faire une blague proprement hilarante. Mina soupira mais n'eu pas le loisir de lui demander ce qu'elle lui voulait car Wyckson lui adressa un rictus emplit d'une hypocrisie pas dissimulée pour une noise.

« Passe une bonne nuit. »

Indécise et agacée, Mina décida d'ignorer leurs gamineries et de ne même pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle entendait par-là. La seule explication qu'elle voyait était que Ruby lui avait rapporté que Mina faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et qu'elle avait trouvé très drôle de le souligner. Peut-être même espérait-elle que, étant la nuit d'Halloween, cela lui ferait peur et qu'elle ne pourrait pas réussir à dormir. Quelles âge avaient-elles ? Six ans ? Non, c'était décidé, rien en gâcherait cette soirée d'Halloween.

Le retours dans la salle commune de Serdaigle arriva au bon moment, car Mina sentait déjà ses paupières alourdis d'avoir manger en trop grande quantité. Elle ne serait que peu surprise de se découvrir dix kilos de plus au réveil. Mina passa la première à la salle de bain, puis, en pyjamas et prête à dormir, elle d'approcha de son lit tandis que Shanna prenait sa place et que Ruby quittait le dortoir pour redescendre à la salle commune.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à défaire la couverture pour s'y glisser avec bonheur, elle fut interpelée par quelque chose qui n'était pas présent avant qu'elle n'aille se préparer dans la petite pièce d'à côté. Là, sur son oreiller, était posé un petit sachet en tissus violet auquel était accroché une petite étiquette. Mina la leva devant ses yeux et y lu « Des bonbons ou un sort ? », la traditionnelle phrase de la chasse aux bonbons le soir d'Halloween.

Intriguée, la fillette ouvrit le sachet et découvrit avec un grand sourire un poignée de bonbons qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. La dernière fois qu'elle avait reçut un sachet de bonbons près de son lit, au début de l'été, c'était parce que William avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait rapporté des bonbons à la menthe de Poudlard. Avait-il voulu lui faire à nouveau ce petit cadeau ? Pour se faire pardonner de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, peut-être ?

Toute contente, et malgré le fait qu'elle se soit déjà brossé les dents, Mina porta l'un des pastilles oranges et violettes à sa bouche.

Et se mit aussitôt à vomir.


	7. I-7 Le match de Quidditch

– 7 –

Le match de Quidditch

* * *

 _Samedi 31 octobre 2015, Poudlard_

.

Mina avait cessé de vomir quelques secondes seulement après l'ingestion du bonbon [1], mais Shanna l'avait tant pressée pour savoir si elle était certaine de se sentir bien et avait si bien insisté pour qu'elle accepte de se faire conduire à l'infirmerie que la petite avait cédé et s'était laissée entraîner jusqu'à l'antre de madame Pomfresh.

Cela avait été la première fois qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie du château et elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de se rendre dans un cabinet médical puisque les soigneurs se déplaçaient tous jusqu'à chez elle, n'avait aucun point de comparaison à faire avec ce qu'elle aurait pu connaître. Pourtant, si on lui avait demandé d'inventer une infirmerie pour Poudlard, son imagination aurait très certainement créée une salle point trop éloignée de la réalité.

Les murs étaient de la même pierre que pratiquement tout le reste de Poudlard. Des lits recouverts de draps blancs immaculés étaient alignés à gauche et à droite de la grand porte d'entrée, de sorte à formée une allée jusqu'au fond, où l'on pouvait apercevoir une porte plus modeste à peine camouflée par deux grands rideaux écrus.

Aussitôt les deux petites entrées dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh avait surgit de derrière la rangée de paravents qui cachaient son bureau et s'avança d'un pas énergique vers ses visiteuses. C'était une femme qui était sans aucun doute plus âgée qu'il n'y paraissait, qui cachait ses cheveux gris sous un bonnet d'infirmière et avait un visage très doux malgré les rides qui parcouraient le coin de ses yeux et son front.

Sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer pourquoi, Mina n'avait pas fait mention des pastilles lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'avait conduite jusqu'au lit où elle s'était assise. Elle avait simplement fait semblant de supposer qu'elle avait trop manger de bonbons pendant le diner et l'infirmière avait levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant contre tout ces enfants incapables d'être raisonnables. Elle lui avait ensuite confié une fiole remplit d'un liquide bleu qui était sensée soulager les nausées.

« Buvez-là entièrement si vous sentez que vous allez encore vomir. »

Mina et Shanna avaient ensuite regagné leur dortoir munies d'un billet de la main de madame Pomfresh au cas où elles rencontreraient sur leur chemin quelque enseignant ou surveillant. Après avoir nettoyé comme elle le pouvait les salissures près de son lit et avoir essuyé une réflexion peu amène de la part de Benett au sujet de l'infection odorante qui régnait désormais dans leur dortoir, Mina s'était couché sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée pour s'empêcher de s'énerver.

Devant elle, sur la table de chevet, était posé le sachet remplit de pastilles de gerbe violettes et oranges. Et au fond de son cœur, le nom des coupables de ce mauvais tour lui semblait comme une évidence. Wyckson et Benett.

OoO

 _Ces longs cheveux d'ébènes... Ces yeux bleus saphir... Tout lui semblait si familier..._

Mina se réveilla lorsqu'on la secoua par l'épaule. L'esprit encore embrumé, c'est tout d'abord l'odeur acide du vomi qui lui parvint, avant même qu'elle ne reconnaisse celle qui venait de la tirée du sommeil.

« Shanna ? »

La petite se frotta les yeux et rencontra ceux, noirs, de sa camarade, cachés derrière des verres de lunettes.

« Je suis désolée. Mais le petit déjeuner va bientôt se terminer et comme je ne savais pas si tu voudrais manger...

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Plus de dix heures trente.

– Merci. »

L'asiatique, déjà habillée et coiffée de son habituelle queue de cheval, souri et quitta le dortoir pour la laisser émerger tranquillement. Mina se laissa tomber sur les oreillers en soupirant. Heureusement que ce jour était un dimanche, elle n'avait pas la force de se lever tout de suite. Elle ferma les paupières et se laissa bercer par les dernières images de son songe. Le visage d'une jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure noire et aux yeux d'un bleu profond s'imposa à elle. Aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

Ce visage... Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu quelque part ? Mais où ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Mina se rendit compte d'un fait qui la troubla immédiatement : c'était de cette jeune femme qu'elle rêvait depuis le début de l'année. Pourquoi cette personne venait-elle ainsi hanter ces nuits ? L'imagination humaine était décidément bien farceuse. Mina ne parvenait pas à se rappeler autre chose de ses rêves mais il était amusant de penser qu'elle avait imaginé cette même femme plusieurs fois en quelques semaines.

Soudain assaillit par l'odeur qui montait jusqu'à ses narines et lui faisait froncer le nez, Mina se leva et ouvrit chacune des fenêtres du dortoir en espérant que l'air frais assainirait l'endroit. Puis, maintenant qu'elle était debout et bien loin du sommeil, la petite se résolue à s'habiller et à rejoindre Shanna là où elle était certaine de la trouver.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait sans se presser vers la bibliothèque, Mina entendit devant elle des rires. Parmi ces voix, elle reconnu l'un d'entre elles et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage de petite fille. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle se sentit tout heureuse. Et elle n'eu même pas à l'appeler qu'il la repéra son visage changea aussitôt d'expression.

« Je reviens. » lança-t-il à son meilleur ami, Sean, et aux deux autres garçons qui les accompagnaient.

Surprise de son empressement à venir la voir, Mina regarda son frère s'approcher et fut encore plus étonné qu'il lui adresse la parole le premier.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La question aurait pu être banal, comme de celle qui engage une conversation, mais il avait dans ses yeux bruns un sérieux qui la troublait.

– Je... Oui, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

– On m'a dit que tu étais allé à l'infirmerie hier soir.

– Qui t'as dit ça ?

– Une fille de ton dortoir. »

Shanna. Cela lui ressemblait bien de prendre soin d'elle au point d'aller avertir son grand frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste rendu mon repas. J'ai... » Mina hésita mais se décida à ne rien dire pour les pastilles de gerbe. « J'ai dû beaucoup trop manger au festin. »

Le visage de Will se détendit immédiatement et il repris une expression plus neutre, visiblement soulagée. Amusée, Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. Lui qui l'évitait et la chassait presque quand elle lui disait bonjour avait l'air de s'être pas mal inquiété pour elle finalement. Quel grand frère adorable !

« Bon, si tout va bien, je vais... commença-t-il en esquissant un mouvement pour retourner auprès de ses amis.

– Attend ! le retint Mina. Je voulais qu'on discute des cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde ! Je ne peux pas encore aller à Pré-au-Lard, alors je me disais que tu pourrais...

– Will, tu viens ? appela Sean.

– On a encore le temps pour y penser, répondit Will à sa soeur. On en reparle plus tard ? »

Mina eu juste le temps d'acquiescer lentement, déçue qu'il partie si tôt, qu'il rejoignait déjà avec ses amis. Vite, ils disparurent, laissant la fillette seule dans le couloir vite, boudeuse. Au bout de quelques minutes à grommeler contre son frère, elle reprit son chemin vers l'antre de madame Pince.

Shanna s'était installée sur la table la plus proche du bureau de la bibliothécaire malgré les nombreuses places ailleurs. Mina s'assit face à elle et sa camarade lui souri derrière ses lunettes.

« Tu es allé mangé, alors ? chuchota-elle pour ne pas déranger le silence religieux des lieux.

– Ah hm... non, je n'avais pas faim, répondit Mina sur le même ton.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps ?

– Je suis seulement resté un peu dans mon lit. »

Mina partie choisir un livre dans les rayonnages, n;ayant pas apporté de travail à faire et commença la lecture d'un ouvrage sur les persécutions sorcières durant le Moyen-Âge, histoire de se donner bonne conscience face à Shanna et de se convaincre qu'elle réviser tout de même un peu.

« Et tu n'as plus eu envie de vomir ? »

Mina leva la tête des pages, étonnée que sa camarade semble vouloir lui faire la conversation, elle qui était habituellement si muette.

« Non, plus du tout.

– Tant mieux. »

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de discussion, Mina enchaîna sur la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, trop heureux de converser elle.

« C'est une nouvelle plume que tu as là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de menton celle que tenait Shanna, une plume aux jolis reflets pétroles.

– Oui, je l'ai reçue ce matin, j'étais pressée de l'essayer. C'est un cadeau de mes parents pour mon anniversaire.

– C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna Mina. Shanna hocha la tête. « Bon anniversaire !

– Chut ! »

Le rappel à l'ordre de madame Pince, pour une fois, les fit presque pouffer et elles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Merci. C'est quand le tien ?

– Le 21 juin. »

Mina n'en revenait pas du changement qui s'était opéré chez Shanna aujourd'hui. Etait-ce ce jour particulier qui la rendait si joyeuse ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais en était très contente et ce moment effaça aussitôt de son esprit la déception de sa trop courte conversation avec William.

OoO

Lorsque le premier mercredi du mois de novembre arriva, tout Poudlard fut pris d'une effervescence bien pire que celle qui avait investie l'école avant Halloween. Et la cause en était le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui se déroulerait l'après-midi même. Toute la matinée, Mina n'avait entendu parler que de cela et, à sa plus grande surprise, pas seulement par les garçons. Les filles aussi semblaient avoir grand hâte d'assister à l'évènement. Mina, elle, ne savait pas trop si elle regrettait ou non d'avoir fait cette promesse à James Potter.

Bien évidemment, Shanna avait décliné son invitation à se joindre à elle dans les gradins de Gryffondor battus par les vents froids, leur préférant la chaleur des murs du château. Malgré le fait que l'on était mercredi, le jour de son groupe de lecture, la réunion avait été annulée à l'occasion du match et Shanna allait travailler pendant tout ce temps. Ou lire. Et Mina l'enviait un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'elle était aussi pressée de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un match de Quidditch. Après tout, s'il était le sport le plus populaire du monde des sorciers, il devait, en toute logique, y avoir une bonne raison à cela.

De plus, l'idée de partager ce moment avec Potter la réjouissait également. Se dire qu'il tenait à ce point à la contaminer de sa passion la rassurait. Peut-être était-elle capable d'intéresser des gens, finalement.

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du déjeuner, l'atmosphère était partagée entre la tension qui émanait des joueurs qui seraient dans quelques instants sur le terrains, l'excitation qui se dégageait des autres élèves, et Mina, qui dégustait ses petits pois et son escalope de dinde.

« Tu me raconteras ? »

Mina sourit à Shanna qui se levait déjà de table et qui, elle le savait, ne posait la question que par politesse. Mina la regarda sortir de la Grande Salle en se disant que cette fille était vraiment la gentillesse incarnée.

La petite avait fini son repas depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes lorsqu'elle vit enfin des élèves autour d'elle se lever en grand nombre et dans le bruit. Certaine que c'était là le signe qu'il était temps de se diriger vers les gradins, Mina suivit le mouvement jusqu'au hall, avant de s'inquiéter de ne pas retrouver Potter dans la foule. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais inquiété de savoir comment on montait dans les gradins qui entourait le terrain de Quidditch, se contenant de s'y rendre pour ses cours de vols obligatoires. Elle aurait l'air maligne si elle se retrouvait dans les gradins des Poufsouffle ou des Serpentard !

Mina s'arrêta et tourna sur elle-même pour tenter de repérer la tignasse brune qui l'avait invité à ce cirque avant de sentir une main la tirer par la manche.

« Hé, je suis là ! »

Les yeux bruns de Potter brillaient d'une surexcitation évidente et son sourire se communiqua à Mina sans qu'elle ne le contrôle.

« Tu as passé un bon Halloween ?

– Euh, je... »

Mina fronça un peu les sourcils au ton malicieux employé par Potter. La question, quoi que innocente, la ramenait inexorablement au souvenir de son passage, bien qu'éclair, à l'infirmerie, le soir d'Halloween. Enfin surtout à la raison qui l'y avait envoyé.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Pouvait-il être au courant de la mauvaise blague de Wyckson et Benett ? Ou pire, de mèche ?

« Je ne sais... Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu adorais cette fête ? » s'étonna le jeune garçon.

Mina se détendit aussitôt. C'était vrai, elle en avait fair mention lors de leur discussion à la bibliothèque. Quelle idiote !

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

Sûrement un peu déstabilise par sa réaction, Potter enchaîna sur un tout autre sujet mais qui lui fit conserver son petit sourire.

« Alors, prête pour enfin voir la meilleure chose au monde ? »

La fillette ricana et suivit son pas rapide jusqu'au dehors.

« Ne te moque pas, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

– Il doit bien exister une chose encore mieux que le Quidditch sur la planète, tu ne crois pas ? s'amusa Mina.

– Donne moi un exemple.

– Je ne sais pas... La neige, l'été, manger, lire... »

Potter se tu quelques secondes, comme s'il prenait cette question avec le plus grand des sérieux, avant de hausser les épaules. Mina n'insista pas, se doutant que l'exaltation du moment n'aidait certainement en rien le jeune garçon a être objectif. Son enthousiasme et ses antécédents familiaux bien sûr, qui le biaisaient inévitablement.

« En tout cas, c'est sûr, on va écraser les Serpentard comme des doxys ! s'exclama Potter comme pour confirmer ses hypothèses intérieures concernant sa subjectivité disparue.

– Et si Serpentard remporte le match ?

– Tu es folle ? Im-po-ssible !

– Et pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas gagner ? »

Le reste de leur chemin jusqu'au tribunes, Potter le passa à lui faire la liste de tous les points indiscutables selon lui – même celui où il assura que le capitaine des Serpentard était vraiment beaucoup moins beau que celui des Gryffondor – et qui garantissaient la victoire des rouge et or, sous l'oreille amusée de sa camarade.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les gradins, Potter se dirigea immédiatement vers Logan Wood et Dominique Weasley qui leur avait réservé une place au premier rang.

« James ! Enfin, on a cru que tu allais louper le début du match !

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? »

Tous les deux étaient habillés de la tête au pieds aux couleurs de leur maison, bonnets, écharpes et gants compris. Potter s'était abstenu du déguisement, ce qui fit penser à Mina que ses amis devaient être encore plus mordus de Quidditch que lui. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

« Rien, j'ai mis un peu de temps à la retrouver. Viens t'asseoir. » termina Potter en se tournant vers et en lui désignant la place à côté de lui.

Intimidée, Mina s'assit et sourit aux deux autres Gryffondor.

« Salut Parker ! la saluèrent-il d'une même voix.

– Bonjour. » répondit Mina, un peu étonnée de leur amicalité. Jusqu'à présent, seul Potter avait sembler tolérer sa présence et Wyckson ne lui renvoyait pas une image très plaisante des Gryffondor.

« Bon, alors. Parker. Tu vois un peu le principe du Quidditch ? l'interrogea soudain le jeune garçon.

– Euh... » Prise au dépourvue, Mina n'eu pas le temps de formuler une réponse très intelligente. « Attraper des balles en volant sur des balais ? »

Potter ricana de son ignorance. Mais elle l'avait prévenu et lui, il avait promis de lui expliquer pour qu'elle ne soit pas perdue.

« On peut voir ça comme ça. »

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à lui exposer les règles de base, à lui expliquer la différence entre le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or, à lui indiquer le nom qui était donné aux joueurs selon leur fonction, a la renseigner sur le décompte des points.

« Mais donc, ça ne sert à rien de courir après le souaffle !

– A Poudlard, les points marqués pendant un match de Quidditch comptent dans le sablier, lui expliqua Potter.

– D'accord, convint Mina, qui n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Mais en match professionnel ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de remporté la coupe des Quatre maisons, eux. Alors tout le monde devrait directement chercher le vif d'or si c'est ce qui fait gagner ton équipe !

– Mais ce serait beaucoup moins épique !

– Ou beaucoup moins illogique !

– Attends, Parker ! Tu ne connais même pas les règles du Quidditch ? »

La voix provenait de derrière. Mina se tourna en même temps que Potter et son regard tomba, sans grande surprise, sur Wyckson et Fontaine, qui ricanait face à cette découverte qu'elles venaient de faire. Visiblement, la réflexion venait de la seconde car Wyckson secoua la tête.

« Heureusement que James est là pour t'éclairer un peu, alors... »

Mina serra les poings devant l'air faussement rassuré de Wyckson. Elle en avait vraiment marre. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais rien dit, rien répliqué, s'était même excusé plusieurs fois pour ses maladresses répétées, le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard, qui, elle en convenait, avait mis Wyckson dans une situation embarrassante. Mais elle n'avait certainement pas mérité qu'elle s'acharne ainsi sur elle, ça non ! Et son mépris ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons de Mina : elle semblait bien être l'expéditrice des pastilles piégées.

« Au fait, tu dors mieux ? Tu as refais des cauchemars récemment ? demanda enfin innocemment Wyckson avec un petit sourire que seule Mina décrypta pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, Wyckson, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit : j'ai rêvé de ta tête. »

C'était sorti tout seule. Et avant que la Gryffondor ne puisse répliquer, trop étonnée pour réagir, Mina lui tourna le dos sous les yeux écarquillés de Potter, Wood et Weasley qui n'osèrent pas faire de remarques. Elle entendit un léger « Tu te crois drôle ? » marmonné avec colère mais elle ne se retourna même pas pour y accorder de l'importance.

Au bout de quelques seconde de silence, Weasley le brisa en claquant des dents.

« Brrr, il fait franchement froid, j'espère que ça va bientôt commencer. »

Et comme pour exaucer ses prières, la voix du commentateur du match, un Poufsouffle de sixième année, annonça aussitôt l'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Mina ne compris pas tout ce qu'il se passa pendant le match, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais l'ambiance des tribunes la rendit bien vite tout aussi exaltée que ses camarades et elle se surpris à applaudir avec presque autant d'enthousiasme chaque fois que Gryffondor marquait un but ou à protester lorsque c'était au tour de Serpentard d'engranger des points.

Pour le plus grand malheur de James Potter, et malgré tous leurs encouragements, c'est Serpentard qui l'emporta avec 220 points contre 180 pour Gryffondor. La déception était grande chez les rouge et or qui n'avaient plus perdu un match d'ouverture depuis cinq ans et que cela se fit face aux serpents ne semblait pas faciliter l'acceptation de la situation.

« De toute façon il y a eu triche, ne cessait de répéter Potter alors qu'ils quittaient lentement les gradins.

– Mais la faute a été sifflé, ça ne change rien à leur victoire.

– Je m'en fiche, il y a eu triche quand même ! »

Mina renonça à lui avancer que Gryffondor aussi s'était fait sifflé plusieurs fois par madame Bibine, leur professeur de Quidditch qui jouait aussi le rôle d'arbitre. Le jeune garçon boudait et ne voudrait jamais rien entendre.

Au pieds des tribunes, Mina eu la surprise trouver Shanna qui l'attendait, un livre à la couverture bleue marine serré entre ses bras et ramené contre la poitrine. Elle était visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna la jeune Parker en la voyant frissonner de froid malgré son épais manteau.

– Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller comparer nos devoirs d'astronomie ensemble à la bibliothèque avant le cours de ce soir. Mais... » Shanna jeta un petit coup d'oeil aux Gryffondor. « Mais tu as peut-être prévu autre chose...

Mina ignorait Potter et ses amis avaient prévu quelque chose de particulier pour la fin de l'après-midi, ou même si elle y serait conviée. Après tout, le match était terminé et ils n'avaient plus vraiment de raison de rester ensemble. Le moment avait été agréable, mais serait-il renouvelé ?

« Je ne sais pas... »

A la grande surprise de Mina, Wood, en entendant la mention du devoir d'astronomie, bondit presque.

« Le devoir pour ce soir ? Tu l'as fini ? demanda-t-il à Shanna qui affichait un air gêné.

– Eh bien... oui...

– Et vous allez travailler dessus toutes les deux, là ?

– C'est ce que j'ai proposé, mais...

– On peut venir avec vous ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'étais sensé faire la différence entre Neptune et Vénus ! se plaignit le garçon en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

– Oh oui, s'il vous plait, grimaça Potter dans un surjeu évident. Moi non plus je n'ai pas terminé. Et Dominique refuse de nous passer ses devoirs !

– Je ne vais pas vous laisser tricher ! Mes notes de cours encore, mais pas mes devoirs ! protesta Weasley. Et puis j'ai beau vous expliquer, vous ne comprenez rien à rien !

– C'est parce que tu es nulle pour expliquer, marmonna Wood.

– C'est vrai que tes exemples sont toujours beaucoup trop compliqués à suivre. » appuya Potter.

Weasley se renfrogna aussitôt et croisa les bras.

« C'est pas vrai, ils sont très bien mes exemples. C'est juste vous deux qui êtes trop débiles pour les comprendre.

– Vous voulez bien nous aider ?

– Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Mina, alors que le visage de Potter s'éclairait pour la première depuis la défaite de Gryffondor. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller à la bibliothèque aussi nombreux, on risque de faire trop de bruit... » réalisa-t-elle en se tournant vers Shanna, à la recherche d'un solution de sa part.

Mais sa camarade haussa les épaules en signe de d'ignorance et c'est Weasley qui les sauva.

« On peut aller en salle d'étude, non ? »

Les cinq enfants approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le château. Cela faisait tout drôle à Mina d'être autant entourée. Et même si les trois Gryffondor commentaient maintenant le match entre eux, et que Shanna et elle restaient silencieuses, l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe la galvanisait et lui donnait une sensation de joie qui se traduisait sur son visage par un sourire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à amoindrir.

.

« Vous êtes certains que c'est par là ?

– Oui, j'y suis allé ce weekend.

– T'es sûre, Dominique ?

– Oui, Logan ! Je me souviens avoir pris l'escalier avec le tableau du bal masqué.

– Euh... Pardon mais... on a pas pris cet escalier là... intervint Shanna d'une petite voix.

– Quoi ? Mais j'avais dit à droite !

– Tu as tourné à gauche !

– Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Je dis à droite mais je tourne à gauche et vous, vous trouvez ça normal ?

– T'as raison, ça nous apprendra à te faire confiance... » râla Potter.

Au milieu d'un couloir du troisième étage, le petit groupe s'était arrêté et débattait de la route à suivre, débat que Shanna observait en silence et auquel Mina ne savait quoi dire.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Moi je vote pour qu'on s'assoit dans le couloir et qu'on travaille là. » marmonna Weasley.

Mais cette idée ne semblait enchanter personne d'autre – surtout pas Shanna qui ne dit pourtant rien – et ils prirent finalement le parti de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver ce fameux tableau représentant, selon la rousse, un bal masqué moyenâgeux et très coloré.

Mina fit volte-face la première. Et elle eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir à l'autre bout du couloir le spectre d'une jeune femme austère qui disparu derrière une tapisserie sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent. La Dame Grise. Etait-ce encore une simple coïncidence si elle s'était trouvé dans le même couloir que Mina ou la suivait-elle bien, finalement ? La petite aurait bien été tentée de suivre le fantôme. Cela faisait trop de fois qu'elle la soupçonnait de la surveiller. Mais la demi-seconde d'hésitation qu'elle venait d'avoir lui avait retiré le peu de chance qu'elle aurait eu de la rattraper et de plus, elle ne voulait pas abréger ce moment avec Shanna et les Gryffondor.

« Tu viens ? »

Mina sortie de ses pensées lorsque la voix douce de Shanna l'interpella. Les trois autres avaient pris quelques pas d'avance. La petite lui sourit distraitement et opina du chef.

« Dis-moi, Shanna... commença Mina en la rejoignant.

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la Dame Grise ?

– J'ai lu qu'elle s'appelait Helena Serdaigle. Elle était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est blessée à la poitrine ?

– D'après ce que je sais, ce serait le Baron Sanglant qui l'aurait tué d'un coup de poignard.

– Le fantôme de Serpentard ? » s'exclama Mina en écarquillant les yeux, surprise. Shanna confirma d'un mouvement de tête. « Mais pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. La Dame Grise s'est enfuit de chez sa mère, apparemment, et le Baron devait la ramener chez elle. Il était amoureux d'elle, je crois. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

– Oh, pour rien, assura Mina, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Pour... ma culture générale. »

L'explication sembla convenir à sa camarade qui hocha la tête. Mina ignorait ces informations lui seraient utiles pour comprendre pourquoi la Dame Grise semblait la suivre comme son ombre, où même si elle se faisait des idées sur cette soit-disant filature. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement en train de devenir paranoïaque avec cette histoire.

OoO

Le sachet bien serré dans sa main, Mina descendit les escaliers du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune. Beaucoup d'élèves de Serdaigle y étaient encore et conversaient en petits groupes, créant ainsi un agréable et léger brouhaha. Elle repéra les garçons de son année qui discutaient encore du match de la veille. Etonnement, Ruby Benett était avec eux. D'un pas décidé, la petite se dirigea vers la bande.

« ... En même temps, le batteur de Serpentard n'a pas non plus retenu ses coups !

– Qui ? Berchman ?

– Non, Pyson.

– Ah, oui, je me disais aussi.

– Mon frère m'a dit que le plus important, intervint Martin Arrin, c'était que Serpentard n'avait que 40 points d'avance sur Gryffondor. Si on a une avance plus grande quand on affrontera Poufsouffle au prochain match, et qu'on arrive à avoir plus de points qu'eux au total, on prendra la tête du classement.

– Salut, Mina. »

Ethan Atton la remarqua le premier et la conversation s'interrompit. Benett se tendit aussitôt qu'elle se tourna vers elle, ce qui conforta Mina dans sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser marcher dessus.

« Salut, les garçons. Bennet.

– Parker. »

Les deux fillettes échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi Benett lui semblait-elle si mal à l'aise ? Avait-elle donc bien quelque chose à se reprocher.

« En fait, je voulais te rendre quelque chose. »

La petite blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle me voyait pas de quoi Mina voulait parler. Agacée par ses faux-semblants, Mina lui tendit presque sèchement le sachet qu'elle serrait au creux de son poing. Benett l'interrogea du regard mais Mina insista si bien du sien, plantant ses yeux dans les ceux de sa camarade de dortoir que cette dernière n'eu pas d'autre choix que de le prendre, suspicieuse.

« Et c'est... ? commença-t-elle à tâtons, comme si elle attendait de Mina qu'elle lui fournisse une réponse, ce que cette dernière se fit une joie de faire.

– Oui, ton sachet de bonbons. Tu sais... »

Désireuse de l'enfoncer autant qu'elle le pourrait pour la punir de sa blague minable et pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à révéler à tout le monde ce qu'elle savait sur elle, Mina esquissa un petit sourire en coin tout en continuant de la fixer, sans ciller une seule fois.

« Celui que tu as fais tomber quand on s'est croisées dans les toilettes, la dernière fois. Tu te souviens ? »

Cette fois-ci, Benett abandonna son regard remplit d'incompréhension et blêmit. Bien, elles étaient maintenant sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Et sans laisser une chance à Benett de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Mina tourna les talons et retourna à son dortoir, avec dans le cœur une sensation de vengeance accomplie.

* * *

[1] J'explique que Mina ai cessé de vomir quelques secondes après l'ingestion du bonbon par le fait qu'elle ai mangé en même les deux parties de la pastille (la orange qui provoque les vomissements et la violette qui les stoppe). L'effet a donc été prématurément annihilé.

* * *

Bon, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, vous avez sans doute vu que j'ai changé le titre de cette fiction. ''Wilhelmina Parker'' n'était qu'un titre par défaut, car je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur un titre qui me plaisait (''La Destinée des Gemmes'' ne me convient pas non plus à cent pout cent étant donné que l'une des parties porte pratiquement le même, mais je n'ai rien de mieux pour le moment et j'en avais vraiment marre de voir l'ancien. Peut-être que ce nouveau titre changera un jour, peut-être pas, je me laisse encore le temps de me décider, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez). J'espère que ce petit changement ne vous perturbera pas trop !

En tout cas, voilà que se termine le chapitre 7 !

Je me demande ce que tu en as pensé. Vraiment.

Et je vais maintenant faire quelque chose que je déteste faire, mais que je pense important. Je sais que cette fiction est lue, j'ai accès aux chiffres. Pourtant, je n'en ai que très peu de retours, et c'est extrêmement frustrant de ne pas savoir si son histoire plait ou non, les défauts qui pourraient être pointés et améliorés ou les qualités qui font toujours plaisir a être soulignées. Je ne dis pas cela que pour cette histoire. Beaucoup de fictions sont abandonnées parque les retours des lecteurs sont inexistants, ce qui est vraiment dommage et décourageant pour les auteurs.

Alors laissons tous ensemble des reviews pardi, c'est l'unique salaire que touche un auteur sur ce site ! Un auteur qui passe généralement du temps à écrire ses chapitres pour publier du contenu dont il sera fier, principalement pour offrir aux lecteurs de bons moments, une histoire à rêver, des personnages à redécouvrir ou à rencontrer.

J'ai parfaitement conscience que, parfois, on ne sait pas trop quoi dire sur un chapitre et qu'on ne se voit pas simplement posté un ''j'ai aimé ce chapitre'' sans argumentation en béton armé de titane, mais faites-le quand même (avec développement de vos idées, c'est mieux, mais sans, c'est déjà un sourire garanti sur le visage de l'auteur et un coup de boost énorme pour écrire le chapitre suivant. Et si tu n'as pas aimé, dis-le aussi, mais un conseil, argumente cette fois-ci. Pour le plus grand respect de chacun). Cela ne prend que quelques secondes et c'est v vraiment important.

Je te laisse à ta journée qui doit déjà être bien remplie sans avoir un plus besoin de te farcir mes discours qui n'en finissent pas, et à la prochaine j'espère !

* * *

PS : J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont déjà pris le temps de me laisser une ou plusieurs reviews, Rozen Coant, , Une lectrice et DetectiveRan008 !


	8. I-8 Quelques flocons de neige

– 8 –

Quelques flocons de neige

* * *

 _Mardi 15 décembre 2015, Poudlard_

.

La dernière semaine avant leur vacances de Noël, les élèves de Poudlard durent passer leurs contrôles théoriques de milieu d'année, ceux de pratiques étant réservés à la seconde semaine de janvier. Les première année surtout, semblaient assez stressé par ce qui ressemblait fortement à des examens blancs de fin d'année et contrairement aux plus âgés pour qui l'exercice n'était pas nouveau, les plus petits avaient l'air de prendre ces contrôles très au sérieux.

En ce qui concernait les première années, le planning était le suivant : ils avaient débuté la semaine avec botanique le lundi, puis avec mardi et les métamorphoses. Mercredi, cela serait au tour des potions et de l'astronomie, jeudi celui de l'histoire de la magie et des sortilèges, et enfin, ils termineraient vendredi avec la défense contre les forces du mal.

Pour Mina, l'examen théorique de botanique n'avait pas été une catastrophe, mais il était certain que ce n'était sa matière de prédilection. Elle espérait cependant une bonne note, comptant sur ses révisions et la gentillesse bien connue du professeur Londubat. De même, ce mardi, lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle de métamorphoses, quelque peu en avance, c'est l'esprit léger qu'elle projeta de retourner à la salle commune pour y attendre l'heure du diner avec un bon livre, ayant fini sa journée de cours.

Pourtant, quelque chose perturba son agréable programme. Une silhouette fantomatique, qui, une fois de plus, passa près d'elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil trop appuyé. Comme chaque fois. Que signifiait ce regard ? Comment cela se fait-il que Mina ne soit plus étonnée de repérer la Dame Grise chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête ? Cette fois-ci, Mina n'y tint plus et se mis à suivre le fantôme qui lui fit ainsi faire demi-tour.

« Excusez-moi... »

Pas de réponse. Sa défunte interlocutrice continuait d'avancer sans visiblement se préoccuper du fait qu'elle la suive ou non. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle même pas entendue ?

« Excusez-moi ! »

Cette fois-ci, impossible que l'appel ne lui soit pas parvenu. Comme à son habitude, elle avait donc décidé de l'ignorer. Mais Mina ne l'entendait, elle, pas de cette oreille. Elle était certaine d'être observer par la défunte, et voulait savoir pourquoi, car cette surveillance commençait à sérieusement la mettre mal à l'aise. La petite allongea le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, sans réaction de la part de la Dame Grise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

Elle n'eu droit qu'à un unique coup d'oeil qui signifiait clairement qu'à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas elle qui suivait l'autre. Mina soupira.

« Je sais que vous me suivez.. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et la Dame Grise restait ostensiblement muette. Elles avancèrent sur quelques mètres ainsi, sans parler, repassèrent devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose qui était maintenant grande ouverte, ce qui signifiait que tous ses camarades ne tarderaient pas à avoir terminer leur examen.

« Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? »

A peine eut-elle posé cette question que le fantôme accéléra d'un seul coup, sans prévenir et disparu au travers d'une tenture, la plantant par la même occasion en plein milieu du couloir. Désemparée, Mina resta bouche-bée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Dame Grise la fuyait ainsi. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire peur ? La trouvait-elle simplement étrange, pour la suivre partout de cette façon et refuser de lui adresser la parole ? Etait-elle bizarre ?

Dans son dos, un fou-rire retentit soudain et Mina ferma les yeux en priant pour que ce rire n'appartienne pas à Wyckson. Tout mais pas Wyckson. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'essuyer d'autres de ses plaisanteries à son sujet. Mais Merlin n'était pas son côté car c'était bien la Gryffondor qui s'esclaffait en l'observant.

« Je rêve, Parker, ou même les fantômes ne veulent pas rester avec toi ? »

A ses côtés, Juliette Fontaine rit à gorge déployée et Ruby Benett ne dit rien, tout simplement. Les fusillant du regard, Mina secoua la tête, baissa les yeux, et préféra s'enfuir plutôt que de répondre encore une fois. Elle avait essayé. Elle avait essayé de leur tenir tête, mais ça n'avait visiblement aucun effet sur leur comportement de petites pestes. Les larmes aux yeux, Mina se précipita vers la sortie du château.

« Salut, Park... Hé ! Ca va pas ? »

Même l'appel inquiet de Potter, qu'elle croisa avec ses éternels amis Wood et Weasley devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ne l'arrêta pas et elle ne pris même pas la peine de les rassurer sur son état. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Arrivée dans le parc, la petite se réfugia au pied d'un arbre, assez loin de la porte du château pour ne pas risquer qu'on la voit trop d'une fenêtre. Vu l'heure et le temps qu'il faisait, il y avait fort peu de chance qu'elle croise quiconque.

Forte de cette pensée, Mina éclata enfin en sanglots.

Pourquoi Wyckson s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur elle ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle n'avait vraiment d'amis ! Elle, elle aurait juste voulu être une petite fille comme tout le monde, avoir un groupe avec lequel elle pourrait rire.

Cette année, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait pourtant tant de fois rêvé. Déjà, elle n'avait rencontré personne dans le Poudlard Express. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'amis ? Une sorte de malédiction la poursuivait-elle ?

Bien sûr, il y avait Shanna, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à la nommer son amie. Sa camarade de dortoir, de travaille, de temps libre, oui, mais plus ? Non. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle s'était imaginé à quoi devrait ressembler une relation amicale. Elle pensait que des amis partageaient des secrets, avaient des fous-rires à n'en plus finir, discutaient absolument tout le temps. Or, elle ne savait rien de Shanna, finalement. Elle avait même raté son anniversaire !

Mais après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. N'avait-elle pas les codes pour s'en faire ? Etait-elle une sorte d'handicapée sentimentale à cause de son enfance solitaire de tout enfant de son âge ?

Ses pleurs ne se tarirent pas. William n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce problème lui. Il avait des amis. Sean était venu chez eux pour les vacances de printemps de leur seconde année, et ils avaient déjà l'air si complices tous les deux. Mina doutait d'un jour avoir cette relation avec quelqu'un.

Et Potter ? Il avait l'air de l'apprécier un peu, non ? Mais il avait déjà la compagnie de Wood et Weasley, qui était en plus sa peut-être ne s'intéressait-il pas tant que cela à elle, la preuve en était qu'il ne l'avait même pas suivie pour savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet était. Non. Il s'était contenté de la regarder passer devant lui en pleurs, sans rien faire !

Mais quelle idiote elle avait été de penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait trouver en eux des amis ! Ils se fichaient bien d'elle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sa présence auprès d'eux, ils étaient déjà trois. Pourquoi voudraient-il changer cela ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire l'effort de passer du temps avec elle alors que même son propre frère et Dimitri la saluaient à peine ?

.

Mina resta deux bonnes heures dehors, battue par les vents froids et menacée par une pluie qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à tomber en trombe. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à aller diner dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, avait mal à la tête et ne souhaitait que retrouver son lit.

Pour être certaine de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance dans cet état, Mina choisi donc d'attendre que l'heure du repas soit assez avancée pour se traîner jusqu'au château. Pourtant, cette journée n'était définitivement pas terminée et c'est en grimaçant qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième étage. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Will. Et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit à ce moment précis qu'elle le croise.

Elle s'arrêta. Au bout du couloir, Dimitri arrivait, accompagné de son ami aux cheveux bleus électriques et d'une fille. Tout impressionnée par leur âge et leur assurance dont témoignaient leurs grands rires, Mina ne sût pas si elle voulait l'aborder. Après tout, ils ne s'était pas vraiment parlé depuis la rentrée, à peine salués, peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas de sa présence. Lui non plus.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus, Teddy, la repéra, sûrement à cause de ses yeux fixés sur eux, et dit visiblement quelque chose à l'oreille de Dimitri en la désignant puisque ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction. Après un dernier regard vers ses camarades, il s'approcha doucement d'elle. La petite pria en un éclair pour que ne plus avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés de pleurs et se composa un sourire content.

« Salut, Mina !

– Salut.

– Ca va ? »

Mina hocha la tête, incapable de faire une phrase complète. Là voilà qui se trouvait bien idiote face au jeune homme qui l'intimidait tant. Elle n'avait pas imaginé leurs retrouvailles ainsi, alors qu'elle venait de passer deux heures à pleurer sur son sort comme une imbécile.

« Et ça se passe bien, les cours ? Les examens ? Tu t'es fais des amis ?

– Ca va. » Sa dernière question lui noua la gorge mais Mina se fit violence pour se reprendre. Si elle s'obstinait dans son mutisme, elle allait le faire fuir. Elle ne le souhaitait pas, elle avait espérer lui parler depuis tant de semaines sans oser le déranger. « J'ai trouvé la bibliothèque toute seule, finalement. »

Secrètement, elle espérait que cette information éveillerait en lui le souvenir de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, le jour de la rentrée, de l'y conduire le premier. Mais Dimitri se contenta de la gratifier d'un sourire enveloppant et éclatant, comme lui seul en avait le secret.

« Tant mieux. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, tu sais, avec les Aspic à la fin d'année, mais je te promets de te montrer mon endroit préféré dans Poudlard, bientôt. D'accord ? »

Elle détestait qu'il lui parle comme à une gamine. Elle détestait qu'il prétende ne pas avoir de temps à lui consacrer alors qu'il en avait visiblement pour Teddy et cette fille. Et encore une fois, elle détestait vraiment qu'il s'adresse à elle comme à une enfant. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête en serrant ses bras contre son sa poitrine pour tenter de camoufler sa déception. Dimitri ne devina rien et leva une main pour la saluer.

« Bon et bien, à plus tard alors ! »

Sans qu'elle n'ai le courage de le saluer à son tour, le jeune homme tourna les talons et les trois Poufsouffle de septième année s'éloignèrent en reprenant leur discussion, laissant Mina seule dans le couloir vide.

Figée de tristesse pendant quelques secondes, Mina finit par se reprendre, le cœur tout de même serré et reprit son chemin vers l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle aurait tellement voulu être plus âgée pour que Dimitri lui parle comme s'ils étaient égaux et non plus comme si elle était un bébé avec qui il devait mesurer le moindre de ses mots pour se faire comprendre.

Dimitri avait tout du prince charmant qui emmenait sa princesse sur sa licorne après l'avoir sauvé d'un dragon féroce ou d'un troll des montagnes. Il était beau, il était gentil et... et il était le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait vraiment. Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'abandonner comme ça, si ?

Mina soupira profondément. Elle avait conscience d'être ridicule dans ses rêves de petite fille. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ces espoirs de la tête.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, la salle commune était déserte. La fillette se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait accéder à ces canapés confortables en toute quiétude. Ils étaient habituellement occupés par les plus âges, privilège qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir réclamer à son tour. La chaleur du feu qui dansait devant elle était bien agréable et réchauffa aussi bien son corps que son âme meurtrie.

OoO

 _Ces longs cheveux d'ébènes... Ces yeux bleus saphir... Ce regard qui la fixait avec bienveillance... Ces lèvres qui s'étirait d'un sourire doux... Et tout lui semblait si familier..._

Mina ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'heure lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas énormément dormi. Après leur examen d'astronomie ce mercredi soir, elle avait tardé à trouver le sommeil, ressassant encore et toujours sa solitude toujours pointée du doigt par cette peste de Wyckson et par ses copines.

L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, Mina intégra petit à petit le contenu de ce nouveau rêve. Mais était si neuf que cela ? La petite papillonna des yeux. Non. Il ne l'était définitivement pas. Elle se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant. Si la constatation qu'elle rêvait souvent de la même femme l'amusait il y a peu, à cet instant, elle prit conscience de l'étrangeté et de l'anormalité de la situation. Car Mina ne faisait pas que de rêver régulièrement de cette dame. En réalité, elle ne se souvenait que des rêves où elle apparaissaient, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. Et n'étaient-t-ils pas toujours les mêmes ?

Mina tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir du contenu de ces songes, mais sans succès. A vrai dire, c'était comme si cette femme se contentait de la fixer et de lui sourire. Chaque fois.

Un bruit de draps froissés lui parvint en direction du lit aux rideaux tirés de Benett et la tira de ses réflexions. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, comme pour la surveillance de la Dame Grise à son égard. Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle tellement que son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inventer des histoires et des mystères inexistants.

Pourtant, lorsque Mina se recoucha et roula sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur une fenêtre, son instinct de petite fille lui hurlait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son imagination. Mais alors, quoi ?

OoO

« Vous avez une heure. Bon courage ! »

Aussitôt que la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick résonna dans la salle de classe, les première année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle réunis dans la salle retournèrent le parchemin posé devant eux et sceller par magie et ils prirent connaissance des questions.

Cela ne pourrait pas être pire qu'au devoir de potions de la veille, où elle s'était rendu compte après coup avoir confondu tout le long de son examen les ingrédient solvants et solubles. Enfin heureusement, l'examen d'histoire de la magie du matin même avait porté sur les persécutions sorcières du Moyen-Âge et non pas sur l'une des deux premières Révoltes des gobelins.

Mina essaye de concentrer son attention sur le moment présent et parcouru les premières lignes alors que son cerveau tentait de réunir toutes les connaissances théoriques qu'elle avait emmagasiner en sortilèges.

.

 _a) Quelles sont, d'après vous, les conditions et qualités requises chez un sorcier pour obtenir un sortilège optimal ? Trois lignes entières de parchemin minimum._

… _...…..._

 _b) Citez un sorcier ayant inventé un sortilège vu en cours. Donnez la formule, le mouvement de baguette qui l'accompagne, puis décrivez les effets ce sortilège. Trois lignes entières de parchemin minimum._

… _...…..._

 _c) Donnez la formule et le mouvement de baguette associés au contre-sort dit ''universel''. Pourquoi ne l'est-il pas réellement ? Environ cinq lignes de parchemin._

… _...…..._

 _d) Le sortilège de lévitation : donnez sa formule et le mouvement de baguette qui l'accompagne._

… _...…..._

 _e) Le sortilège de lumière. Donnez sa formule et le mouvement de baguette qui l'accompagne, puis faites de même que pour son contre-sort._

… _...…..._

 _f) ''Collaporta''. Quel est ce sortilège ? Donnez le mouvement de baguette qui lui est associé et ses effets, puis faites de même pour son contre-sort le plus courant._

… _...…..._

 _Bonus : Donnez au moins un dérivé du sort Collaporta vu en cours, sa formule, le mouvement de baguette qui l'accompagne et, si possible, son histoire._

… _...…..._

 _._

Mina hocha la tête pour elle-même et pour se donner du courage avant de commencer à gratter le parchemin de sa plume. Autour d'elle, seuls les mêmes bruits caractéristiques se faisaient entendre, entre quelques toussotements et grincements de chaises. Mais la petite ne les entendait pas, trop concentrée sur son travail.

Au bout d'une heure, Mina avait répondu à toutes les questions et, plutôt satisfaite, vérifia une dernière fois son orthographe avant que le professeur Flitwick ne leur annonce qu'il leur restait dix secondes. A la fin de ce laps de temps, leur enseignant agita sa baguette et toutes les copies, qu'elles soient terminées ou pas, s'envolèrent de force jusqu'à lui sous les soupires, tantôt soulagés, tantôt déçus, des élèves.

« Merci à tous. Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! »

Un brouhaha monstre résonna alors dans la salle, entre réponses polies au petit professeur et chaises qu'on racle au sol pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Mina ne retrouva pas Shanna dans le couloir, qui était resté auprès de leur directeur de maison pour l'interroger sur la question bonus.

Déchargée pour la journée de tout examen, Mina se sentit enfin respirer de nouveau. Elle était épuisée, n'avait quasiment pas dormi fermer l'oeil de la nuit et l'avait plutôt passé à s'interroger sur ces rêves étranges avec cette femme aux yeux bleus si hypnotisants qu'ils lui faisaient penser à deux magnifiques saphirs scintillants. De plus, elle avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vu ce visage en vrai, sans pour autant réussir à l'associer à qui que ce soit de sa connaissance.

Quelle heure était-il ? Mina jeta un coup d'oeil dans la classe de sortilèges dont la porte était encore ouverte. L'horloge au-dessus du bureau professoral indiquait seize heures sept, très précisément. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire jusqu'au diner ? La fillette soupira. Prendre ce temps pour réviser une dernière fois ses notes de défense contre les forces du mal lui semblait être une idée raisonnable et signe d'une Serdaigle consciencieuse, mais elle n'avait pas trop la tête à se plonger de nouveau dans ses cours, préférant penser à son retours à Castleagle.

Elle avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez elle. De voir Wendy et Kitty. D'embrasser ses parents. Et de retrouver sa chambre où, peut-être, elle pourrait espérer dormir plus paisiblement. De plus, les fêtes de Noël enthousiasmait grandement son cœur de petite fille et l'idée de découvrir les réactions de sa famille quand ils ouvriraient leurs cadeaux l'enchantait. Will et elle s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur les présents qu'ils offriraient et son frère les avait acheté lors de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois de décembre. Elle avait tellement hâte !

« Parker ! »

Mina se retourna en entendant son nom crié dans son dos et vit Potter se diriger vers elle d'un pas pressé.

« Salut.

– Tu sors de l'examen de sortilèges, c'est ça ? » La petite opina du chef. « Je m'attendais à plus compliqué. Pas toi ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi y répondre, Mina haussa les épaules et préféra changer de sujet. Elle repensait encore à sa crise de larme existentielle et se sentait mal à l'aise après tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser à propos du jeune garçon.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

– Oui, je voudrais te montrer un truc ! »

Les yeux de Potter se mirent à pétiller et Mina se demanda aussitôt ce qu'il avait préparer qui pouvait le réjouir à ce point. Allait-il lui montrer le dernier balais à la mode ou encore des nouvelles pastilles infâmes inventées par ses oncles ?

« Quoi comme... ''truc'' ? interrogea-t-elle, prudente.

– Tu verras ! Aller, viens ! »

S'attendant à tout, au pire comme au meilleur, Mina suivit Potter jusqu'à hall. En voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dehors, la petite écarquilla les yeux et resserra rapidement les pans de son manteau et de remonter son écharpe de laine bleu canard jusqu'à son nez. Voulait-il la tuer avec le froid et la neige qui était tombée aujourd'hui ?

Potter se tourna vers et l'encouragea à la suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Résignée, Mina l'accompagna de l'autre côté de la porte en grelottant aussitôt. Elle devait cependant bien avouer que le parc, même avec cette si petite couche de neige qui fondait rapidement, avait un tout autre aspect. C'était très joli.

« Regarde, il neige. » lui annonça alors Potter en désignant le parc d'un geste de la main.

Effectivement, et elle avait des yeux pour le voir. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« T'avais l'air triste l'autre jour alors quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit que ça te remonterait peut-être un peu le moral. »

Touchée au plus haut point par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Mina n'eu pas le cœur à lui avouer que, assise près d'une fenêtre pendant son examen de sortilèges, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait neigé. Elle laissa plutôt son regard apprécié la vue. Il s'était souvenu d'à quel point elle aimait ça.

« Merci. »

Mina sourit, s'accroupie et toucha du bout de son doigt nu un petit tas de neige tombé sur les marches de pierres. Elle fondit aussitôt, ne laissant sur la pulpe de son index que quelque gouttes d'eau et une sensation de grand froid.

Potter, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, la regarda faire.

« J't'aime bien, finit-il par lâcher après quelques instants de silence où Mina joua avec la poudreuse. T'es sympas. »

Mina se redressa et, le premier mouvement de stupeur passé, sourit de toutes ses dents à Potter. Pour elle, rien n'aurait pu égaler cette déclaration d'amitié à l'approche de Noël.

OoO

« Bonjour à tous. Installez-vous s'il vous plait... Calmez-vous, calmez vous ! J'ai conscience que ceci est votre tout dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël, mais je ne vous demanderais qu'une petite heure d'attention., pour votre plus grand plaisir. »

Un murmure excité parcouru la salle de classe du professeur Ross qui sourit.

« Eh oui, une heure au lieu de deux. Il me semble que je mériterais la médaille du meilleure professeur de tout Poudlard, non ? »

Comme pour la plupart de ses plaisanteries, celle-ci tomba à l'eau, ses élèves ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux s'il était aussi imbu de lui-même. L'enseignant soupira profondément.

« Bon, et bien l'éclat de rire ne sera pas encore pour cette fois. »

Pour ce dernier cours de l'année 2015, la salle d'histoire de la magie avait exceptionnellement été redécorée de jaune et de noir, ne laissant que très peu de place aux doutes sur le contenu de leur prochaine heure. D'ailleurs, le professeur Ross confirma bientôt les pensées de Mina et s'appuyant contre son bureau, face à ses élèves.

« Aujourd'hui : l'histoire de la douce et loyale Helga Poufsouffle. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser partir vous remplir le ventre de mets de Noël sans vous parler de celle a qui l'on doit une grande quantité de sortilèges relatifs à la gastronomie. Elle est d'ailleurs une des seuls à avoir jamais réussie à trouver une faille dans la loi élémentaire de Gamp concernant la métamorphose de la nourriture. » Sentant ses élèves un peu perdu, le professeur Ross fit une pause dans son petit discours. « A vos têtes, j'en déduis que vous n'avez pas encore entendu parlé des cinq exceptions de la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. Je me trompe ?

– C'est au programme de quatrième année, monsieur, lança la voix de Juliette Fontaine, assise au fond de la classe aux côtés de Wyckson.

– Vraiment ? Pardonnez-moi, j'avais totalement oublié ! Alors, pour faire simple... Disons que l'un de ces exceptions sur la métamorphose élémentaire est qu'on ne peut pas métamorphoser la nourriture. On peut en décupler les proportions, on peut lui jeter des sorts pour la préparer, mais pas en changer la nature. Plus directement, vous ne pourrez jamais changer des épinards en chocogrenouilles, et bien que je comprenne que cette révélation ne brise à jamais tous vos espoirs d'un jour être débarrasser des épinards, il faudra vous faire à cette irréductible idée. »

Cette fois-ci, on entendit quelques petits rires et le professeur Ross en paru fort satisfait, tant qu'il frappa dans ses mains comme pour se galvaniser.

« Faisons le même exercice que la dernière fois, voulez-vous ? Que savez vous donc de la grande Helga Poufsouffle ? »

Les langues mirent un peu moins de temps à se délier que le jour du cours sur Serpentard et c'est avec entrain que les élèves finirent par répondre à la question de leur enseignant. Mais finalement, il leur apparu qu'il connaissait bien moins de choses sur Poufsouffle que sur Serpentard. Un garçon de Gryffondor en fit la remarque et le professeur Ross opina du chef.

« Oui, la vie d'Helga Poufsouffle est malheureusement la plus cachée des quatre que nous étudierons. Elle était réservée et ne faisait pas étalage de sa vie privée. Nous le verrons plus tard, mais elle ne tenais pas de journal comme Rowena Serdaigle et sa vie n'a pas été relatée avec le même engouement que celle de leurs homologues masculins. Nous savons cependant qu'elle a eu plusieurs enfants. »

Une mais se leva dans le fond de la classe.

« A-t-elle encore des descendants ?

– Très bonne question. Les historiens attribuent à Helga Poufsouffle au moins sept enfants. Parfois un ou deux de plus. Il serait très improbable que toutes ses lignées se soient éteintes, mais de là à connaître leur identité à tous, il y a un grand fossé. Certains n'ont peut-être même pas conscience de leur ascendance. Après tout, plus de mille ans nous sépare des fondateurs de Poudlard. »

Interloquée, Mina demanda à son tour la parole.

« Comment peut-on douter du nombre d'enfants qu'elle a eu ? »

– Les registres du Moyen-Âge, même sorciers, ont beaucoup de mal à nous parvenir, répondit le professeur Ross en glissant ses mains entre ses jambes croisés. On fait mention d'une dizaine d'enfants à la charge d'Helga Poufsouffle au court de toute sa vie, mais certains pensent qu'elle aurait effectuer plusieurs adoptions d'enfants nés-moldus. Ce qui explique qu'on ne soit pas sûr de son nombre exacte d'héritier – j'entends par là héritier de sang. »

Eclairée, Mina se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu être la vie des personnages d'histoire qu'elle étudiait en classe. Car après tout, ce qu'ils savaient était ce qui leur était parvenu, peut-être modifié, embelli ou noirci avec les années. Comment parlerait-on, par exemple, de la victoire de Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort, dans cent ou deux cent ans ? Et même aujourd'hui, leur transmettait-on déjà une version erronée de la Seconde Guerre des sorciers alors que celle-ci ne s'était terminée que dix-sept ans en arrière ?

Comme toujours, la petite fut passionnée par ce que leur racontait le professeur Ross. Elle adorait réellement cet enseignant et la façon dont il avait de leur conter l'Histoire, avec un grand H, épique et romanesque. L'heure passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût mais elle était tout de même contente de sortir de la salle de cours en se disant qu'elle n'y remettrait plus les pieds pendant deux semaines entières.

.

Le soir même, au diner, les conversations n'étaient qu'aux vacances qui leur ouvraient désormais grands leurs bras. Chacun parlait de ce qu'il avait prévu, retrouvailles en famille, voyages, cadeaux. Quelques élèves restaient à Poudlard et cette idée rendit Mina triste pour eux. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu le cœur léger de passer les fêtes Noël avec pour seule compagnie leurs enseignants et les tableaux des couloirs, quoique certains soient tout à fait charmants.

Mais bien heureusement, Mina, elle, rentrait à Castleagle.

* * *

Réponse aux review anonymes :

 **Une lectrice :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'aura également plu !


	9. I-9 Joyeux Noël !

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Et voilà que revient La Destinée des Gemmes avec le chapitre spécial Noël – très raccord avec la saison actuelle, comme toujours !

RRA :

 _Lola_ : Hey ! Ravie que cette fiction te plaise ! Effectivement, il n'est pas courant d'avoir à faire à des familles heureuses lorsqu'elle sont plus stricts et traditionnelles comme l'est celle de Mina, et encore moins que les enfants s'y épanouissent. Et oui, cette fanfiction va compter 7 parties, une pour chaque année à Poudlard, tout comme dans la saga originale. Moi aussi j'ai hâte que Mina grandisse ! ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise également, chère lectrice assidue !

* * *

– 9 –

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

 _Samedi 19 décembre 2015, Gare de Pré-au-Lard_

.

Au matin de ce samedi 19 décembre, l'effervescence à l'intérieur du château était d'importance. Les élèves qui quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances étaient, pour la plupart, ravis de rentrer chez eux, pour recevoir leurs cadeaux de Noël et revoir leur famille après près de quatre mois d'éloignement. Et si les plus âgés, habitués, se contentaient de sourire et de parler plus fort que d'ordinaire, les première année se révélèrent plus excités que jamais.

Montée avec Shanna dans une des calèches qui les menaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train qui démarrerait à onze heures tapantes, Mina regardait en arrière, observait le château qui s'éloignait petit à petit au rythme bringuebalant des calèches, réalisant qu'elle voyait Poudlard pour la dernière fois de l'année 2015. Qu'elle allait vivre ses toutes premières vacances scolaires en tant qu'apprentie sorcière. Que lorsqu'elle reviendrait ici, elle aurait passé deux semaines entières avec sa famille, fêté Noël, célébré le passage à la nouvelle année.

« Ca va ? »

La question de Shanna ne la surpris pas outre mesure. Elle avait conscience de pouvoir paraître un peu triste, mais ce n'était pas la nostalgie de l'école qui la prenait déjà, dès leur premier jour de vacances.

« Oui. Je réfléchissais. »

Sa camarade respecta son silence, comme elle le faisait toujours, et Mina lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas su comment lui expliquer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans se sentir un peu bête.

Arrivés à la gare du village sorcier, les élèves de Poudlard ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps dehors, préférant la chaleur du train au froid du quai. En descendant de la calèche où elle était assise, Ysalyne aperçue les jumeaux Miller, Ashley et Ashton, mais il disparurent si rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire un pas vers eux même si elle l'avait voulu. L'aurait-elle fait, après toutes ces semaines ? Certainement pas. Les aux revoir avec ceux qui restaient au château pour les fêtes n'étaient plus à faire et vite, les compartiments furent pleins. Shanna et Mina, bien qu'arrivées parmi les premiers, durent partager le leur avec trois filles de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard visiblement un peu plus âgées qu'elles.

Le voyage se passa sans encombres, et contrairement à l'allé, que Mina avait passé seule, dans l'angoisse et la tourmente, ce trajet-ci lui paru beaucoup plus agréable. Oh, bien sûr, Shanna n'était pas une grande bavarde, mais il semblait que depuis son anniversaire, elle s'efforçait d'entretenir quelques conversations qui faisaient beaucoup de bien à la jeune Parker. Aussi, leurs moments de lectures, chacune de leur côté mais unies, d'une certaine façon, par leur activité commune, étaient entrecoupés de réflexions sur le paysage, de demandes de bonbons, de boissons, qui débouchaient bien souvent sur quelques petites phrases échangées et sur des sourires francs.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva dans les environs de Londres. Les lumières jaunes avaient été allumées dans les compartiments et les couloirs. Quelques minutes avant que le train n'entre en gare, les trois filles plus âgées prirent leurs affaires et sortirent, laissant les deux petites seules.

« Tu fais quelque chose pour les vacances ? demanda alors Mina en commençant à ranger le livre sur les étoiles qu'elle était en train de lire.

– Je ne pense pas. Je vais sûrement rester chez moi avec mes parents.

– Tu vas voir ta famille pour Noël ? » Les quelques friandises qu'elle n'avait pas mangées rejoignirent le livre.

« Oui ! » Le visage de Shanna s'éclaira d'un sourire. « La famille de mon père arrive du Vietnam pour six jours. J'ai hâte de voir mes cousines.

– Ton père est vietnamien ? Et tu parles leur langue ?

– Oui, depuis toute petite. »

Mina fut impressionnée. Elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir maîtriser plusieurs langues, Malheureusement, elle ne parlait qu'anglais. Elle savait bien dire quelques petites choses en russe mais jamais elle n'aurait été capable de parler avec quelqu'un originaire de ce pays alors que Shanna, d'après ce qu'elle comprenait, semblait parfaitement bilingue.

« Et eux, ils parlent anglais ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de le confirmer.

– Non, pas du tout. C'est pour ma mère que ce sera le plus compliqué. »

Il y eu un temps pendant lequel les deux fillettes se contentèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Puis, Shanna lui retourna ses questions avec curiosité.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ?

– Rien de passionnant, sourit Mina d'un air désolé, navrée de ne pouvoir lui fournir de réponse plus excitante. Je vais rentrer chez moi, avec mon frère. Et je vais revoir ma petite sœur, Wendy. Elle a six ans. Et... »

Mina hésita à parler de Kitty. Elle n'avait pas honte, au contraire, Kitty était peut-être l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus sur terre, mais elle ne savait pas comment la présenter autrement que comme sa gouvernante et elle n'avait encore rien dit à personne sur le niveau de vie qu'elle avait au manoir. La petite préféra faire machine arrière. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas que cela change.

« Enfin toute ma famille proche. »

Cette année, Noël serait de toute manière quelque peu étrange, puisque ses grands-parents ne seraient présents que le lendemain du réveillon, et ce pour la première fois depuis toujours, ou du moins aussi que Mina puisse s'en souvenir. Aussi bien sa grand-mère Galla que les parents de sa mère, papy et mamy. En effet, ses derniers rentreraient tout juste d'une semaine en France et sa grand-mère maternelle, ne souhaitant pas déranger sa famille, avait assurer qu'elle ne voyait aucun problème à attendre une journée de plus.

.

Les retrouvailles sur le quai de la gare gonflèrent le cœur de Mina d'un curieux mélange de soulagement et de bonheur. Wendy se précipita dans ses bras et les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent quelques longues secondes. Elles n'avaient encore jamais été séparées aussi longtemps et les babillages de la benjamine lui avaient manqué. Seule Kitty était venue les chercher, mais si leur père travaillait certainement dans son bureau, leur mère elle, ne travaillait habituellement pas le samedi. Mina fit par de cette interrogation à Kitty alors que les enfants Parker et la gouvernante rejoignaient la petite limousine magique de la famille.

« Votre maman avait des choses à faire. »

Cette réponse ne convint pas du tout à Mina qui se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de plus important que de venir accueillir ses enfants à la gare après près de quatre mois de séparation, mais elle ne répliqua rien. Elle ne voulait pas insister et prendre le risque de noircir ce moment de retrouvailles qu'elle voulait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

De son côté, Wendy, surexcitée, ne cessait de poser des questions à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et puisque William gardait ostensiblement la tête tournée vers la vitre, feignant de profiter du paysage, c'est Mina qui se vit désignée pour y répondre.

« C'est comment Poudlard ? Tu as reçu notre citrouille ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas écrit ! Dis, tu me diras ce que tu apprends en cours ? Et le parc, il est grand comment ? Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a un arbre qui tape tout le monde ? Hier j'ai fait un dessin pour toi ! Et tu savais que le Père Noël, en fait, il n'existait pas ?

– Je... »

Surprise de cette nouvelle, Mina jeta un coup d'oeil à Kitty, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas au courant que sa sœur ne croyait plus au Père Noël. Kitty hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Wendy est grande maintenant, elle est au courant.

– Bien sûr que je suis grande ! appuya la petite. J'ai plus de six ans et demi !

– Qui le lui a dit ?

– Maman, répondit Wendy à la place de Kitty. Elle a dit que maintenant que j'étais grande, j'avais le droit de connaître les secrets des adultes. »

L'enfant avait l'air si fier d'être ainsi distinguée que Mina eu fortement envie de rire. Elle se retint cependant par égard pour sa sœur. La connaissant, elle se serait vexée en une fraction de seconde, mais Mina aurait très certainement réagis de la même façon.

Le reste du trajet fut un peu plus compliqué pour Mina, car Wendy, après avoir posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables sur le château, les cours, les professeurs, la nourriture et les dortoirs, s'attelaient maintenant avec enthousiasme à tout connaître de ses amis et des activités qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

« Tu as combien d'amis ?

– Oh, pleins... tenta d'éluder Mina.

– Non mais combien ? Plus ou moins que Will ? »

Mina ne savait quoi répondre aux questions de sa sœur qui la gênaient plus que tout. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mentir, mais comment avouer à sa petite sœur, avec qui elle avait si souvent rêvé de Poudlard et la vie merveilleuse qu'elles y vivraient, qu'elle n'y était finalement pas si heureuse que cela. Elle décida donc d'un compromis entre le mensonge et la vérité.

« Eh bien il y a Shanna, fit-elle semblant de compter sur ses doigts. Il y a Ashley et Ashton, ils sont jumeaux. Logan, Dominique, James. Enfin pour les principaux en tout cas.

– Et ça y est, tu as un amoureux ? »

Toujours dans son coin, William ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner ce que Mina ne reçu pas très bien. Qu'avait-il à rire, celui-là ? Trouvait-il ridicule qu'un garçon puisse l'apprécier au point de lui tenir la main ? Quel gamin ! Il était jaloux parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de bisous à une fille, voilà tout !

De plus, tout au fond d'elle, elle fut vraiment déçu qu'il ne s'étonne pas de tous ces noms qu'elle venait de donner. S'il avait fait un peu attention à elle en ce début d'année, il aurait su qu'elle mentait, qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Shanna uniquement.

« Non, répondit finalement Mina en ne pouvant chasser de son esprit la déception de sa dernière discussion avec Dimitri.

– Oh. » fut la seule réaction à laquelle elle eu droit de la part de sa petite sœur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Castleagle, Mina inspira profondément, comme pour retrouver jusqu'à l'odeur de ce lieu qui lui avait tant manqué. De sa maison. Tiny et Saë transplanèrent dans un _pop !_ sonore devant eux lorsqu'ils passèrent la grand porte d'entrée, s'inclinèrent profondément, assurèrent Will et Mina de combien elles étaient contentes que leurs jeunes maîtres soient de retours au manoir pour les fêtes de fins d'années. La fillette leur sourit de toutes ses dents. Même ses elfes lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

Effectivement, Meredith travaillait d'arrache baguette quand ils rentrèrent, tant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que lorsque Mina, après une heure de redécouverte de sa chambre et de rangement de ses affaires, poussa la porte du petit salon où elle était enfermée que sa mère se rendit compte de sa présence. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt et elle abandonna tous les papiers qu'elle avait étalé sur la table pour venir prendre sa fille des ses bras, la bercer et l'engloutir de questions, comme Wendy avant elle. Elle voulait tout savoir, ne cessait-elle de répéter à une Mina riante de la voir si enthousiaste.

Leur père, lui, n'était pas là et rentrerait très tard. Comme d'habitude.

OoO

« Tu pars à quelle heure ?

– Dans trois petites heures. »

Mina regarda l'horloge de la cuisine de Kitty.

« A dix-huit heures, alors ? » calcula-t-elle.

La vieille dame se contenta d'un sourire pour lui répondre et la fillette appuya son menton sur le dossier de la chaise en bois tandis qu'elle observait Kitty faire son sac pour la nuit. Aujourd'hui était enfin la veille de Noël, et si Mina en était très heureuse, elle était aussi déçue que Kitty ne reste pas avec eux et aille rejoindre son fils, sa femme et Dimitri, comme tous les ans. D'habitude, elle arrivait à passer outre la déception, mais cette année était particulière, elle ne l'avait encore jamais si peu vu.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester avec nous ? » s'assura-t-elle pour la sixième fois de la journée.

Kitty termina de plier un vêtement et se tourna vers sa petite protégée en gardant le linge contre son ventre.

« Milashka, Noël se fête en famille.

– Je sais... »

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de fâcher Kitty, Mina lui aurait bien rétorquer qu'eux aussi était sa famille, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Pas vraiment. Peut-être cette réflexion était-elle dans son cœur, mais pas assez pour déverser autant de rancoeur. Elle aimait Kitty et, du haut de ses onze ans, savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas à faire de crise de jalousie pour ça. La famille était la famille, le sang était le sang, et rien ne pouvait remplacer ça.

« Et tu rentres quand ?

– Demain.

– Mais quand, demain ?

– Mina, as-tu conscience de beaucoup ressembler à Wendy actuellement avec toutes tes question ? »

Mina se renfrogna et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise en boudant, ce qui fit rire Kitty. Elle rangea son vêtement dans le sac qu'elle préparait puis s'approcha de la fillette et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je rentrerais aussi tôt que je le pourrai, milashka. Et je te donnerai ton cadeau, c'est promis. »

Mina rougis immédiatement jusqu'aux oreilles et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais je ne disais pas du tout ça pour... pour mon cadeau ! Mais Kitty, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » protesta la fillette devenue rouge pivoine, honteuse que sa gouvernante puisse penser cela d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Kitty rit et retourna à son sac de voyage. D'autant plus vexée de s'être faite prendre à ce piège ridicule, Mina quitta les appartements de la vieille femme et se retrouva en haut de l'escalier d'honneur. Que faire, maintenant ? La petite décida de monter au dernier étage et d'aller retrouver sa sœur. A cette heure-ci, elle devait très certainement en train de jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte de sa sœur deux étages plus haut, elle entendit la voix de sa mère à l'intérieur.

« Wendy, je t'en prie...

– Non ! protesta l'enfant d'une voix forte. Je veux la rose !

– Wendy, c'est non. Tu mettras la verte, un point c'est tout. »

Mina toqua à la porte au moment où sa sœur poussait un cri de mécontentement et entra lorsque sa mère l'y autorisa. La benjamine de la famille s'était ruée sous ses couvertures et s'y cachait, comme chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et Meredith se tenait au centre de la chambre, une robe de velours verte entre les mains.

« Maman, salua poliment Mina.

– Mina, ma chérie. Vient donc expliquer à ta soeur, s'il te plait, que sa robe rose en mousseline est loin d'être adaptée pour un réveillon de Noël ! Moi, je ne trouve plus les mots ! »

Mina savait exactement de quelle robe parlait sa mère. Celle que Wendy avait porté quasiment tout l'été et qu'elle avait dû être si triste de devoir abandonner aux retours des mauvais jours. Elle avait dû penser que cette occasion spéciale lui permettrait de la remettre, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle risquait aussi de mourir de froid avec sa petite robe à bretelles.

La fillette s'approcha du rebondis des couvertures et s'accroupis à ses côtés.

« Wendy ? » Un grognement lui répondit. Au moins, sa sœur n'était pas morte d'asphyxie sous les draps. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mettre la jolie robe verte que grand-mère Galla t'a offerte ?

– Non !

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Non ! »

Mina lança un regard impuissant à sa mère qui fronça les sourcils.

« Wendy, il suffit ! Cesse ces enfantillages, tu deviens ridicule !

– Et si moi aussi je mets ma robe verte en velours ? » proposa Mina en dernier recours.

Pas de réponse. Mina savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait presque gagné. Deux ans auparavant, pour leur Noël, leur grand-mère maternelle leur avait offert à toutes les deux des robes et des ceintures identiques, qu'elles avaient porté avec beaucoup de plaisir. Ne restait plus qu'à achever sa petite sœur du coup fatal.

« On pourrait mettre nos ceintures rouges assorties, comme il y a deux ans. Ce serait bien, non ? »

Un haut de crâne blond apparu de sous les draps, puis deux yeux bleus azure. Les sourcils froncés de Wendy trahissait un grand effort de sa part.

« Tu promets ?

– Je promets. »

Sans pour autant sortir entièrement de sous les couvertures, Wendy lui tendit une main que Mina serra en signe de son engagement. Tout ça pour une robe ! La benjamine finit par bondir hors de son lit et sauter au cou de sa grand sœur.

« Ça va être trop bien ! » Les deux petits s'étreignirent un instant et Meredith observa ses filles, attendrie, oubliant tout l'agacement qui l'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt. « Je suis bien contente que tu sois rentrée. » murmura finalement Wendy au creux de l'oreille de Mina.

Celle-ci serra un peu plus sa petite sœur contre elle et lui assura d'une même voix qu'elle aussi était contente d'être là. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces longs mois. Elle avait toujours été sa compagne de jeu malgré leur différence d'âge, l'avait toujours, ou presque, accompagnée partout où elle allait, et se retrouver séparées n'était pas une épreuve simple.

.

Kitty transplana pour rejoindre la maison de son fils hors des limites du manoir à dix-huit heures tapantes, après des aux-revoir aux Parker qui lui souhaitèrent tous un joyeux réveillon. Henry, en ce jour du vingt-quatre décembre, avait terminé de travailler dans son bureau vers les seize heures de l'après midi et avait donc passé du temps avec ses enfants, un moment que Mina avait beaucoup chéri, ils étaient si rares.

Le réveillon de la famille Parker fut très tranquille. Leurs grand-parents viendraient seulement le lendemain dans la matinée pour déjeuner avec eux, et, tous les cinq, l'ambiance était étrange. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Mina, cependant, qui apprécia cette soirée si particulière pour laquelle sa famille était au complet.

Tiny et Saë s'étaient surpassées, le repas fut excellent. Fois gras directement venu de France et coquilles Saint Jacques en entrée, dinde aux marrons avec des pommes de terre et une crème onctueuse en plat principal, et trois sortes de buches de Noël différentes pour le dessert : une au chocolat, une aux fruits rouges, et une dernière glacée à la vanille. Le tout arrosé de jus de citrouille pour les enfants et de vins pour les époux Parker, agrémenté de gâteaux et de petits pains en tout genre.

« Quel plaisir de nous retrouver tous les cinq autour d'une même table, lança Henry en reprenant des pommes de terres. Cela faisait une éternité.

– C'est parce que vous travaillez beaucoup. » répondit Wendy avec justesse mais maladresse.

Henry lui sourit cependant et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai conscience de ne pas être très présent, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense à vous. A vous trois. »

Mina avait cessé de manger, la fourchette en l'air, buvant les paroles de son père qui avait regardé son fils en appuyant sur ses derniers mots. Meredith posa sa main sur celle de son mari et ils se sourirent, comme on sourit à quelqu'un pour le remercier. La jeune Mina ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ils semblaient se remercier ainsi, mais elle observait la scène en sentant une grande chaleur dans sa poitrine. Le bonheur, sans aucun doute.

N'osant pas faire de bruit de peur de briser ce moment de confessions, Mina ne bougeait plus, si ce ne fut pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil à William qui, lui, regardait ostensiblement son assiette.

« Mais on vous aime quand même, papa ! »

Ce fut Wendy qui brisa la magie en se levant de son siège dans un bruit tonitruant pour se jeter sur le genoux de leur père. Mina se retint de soupirer en voyant les mains jointes de ses parents se séparer et elle se résolu à poser sa fourchette pour reprendre une bouchée de volaille. Evidemment, il avait fallu que Wendy se sente obligée de tout gâchée et s'approprié ce qu'il se passait. Parfois, Mina aurait bien voulu avoir l'âge de sa petite sœur pour pouvoir se permettre les mêmes choses, elle aussi.

L'heure d'échanger les présents sous le grand sapin décoré de mille feux arriva également. Pour Wendy, qui était épuisée mais qui vivait tout de même son premier Noël « de grande » comme elle aimait le dire, la distribution de cadeaux se fit à vingt-trois heures plutôt qu'à minuit. Mina ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait surtout hâte de recevoir ses cadeaux et de pouvoir offrir ceux qu'elle avait fait avec William.

« Oh, merci beaucoup, mes chéris ! » s'exclama Meredith en découvrant la bougie éternelle à la rose que lui avait tendu son fils.

Mina, elle, se chargea de tendre son paquet contenant une plume neuve à leur père. Il sourit de toute ses dents et lui donna un long baiser sur la joue pour la remercier. Mina en fut absolument ravie. Wendy reçue la part de son frère et de sa sœur un serre-tête rouge agrémenté d'un gros neuf de la même couleur qu'elle enfila aussitôt en s'extasiant sur le fait qu'il allait parfaitement avec la ceinture de sa tenue. Puis, Mina tendit à son frère un sachet en toile où étaient entassés en vrac tout un tas de bonbons qu'elle avait amassé tout au long de la semaine et chipé sur la table des Serdaigle. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il repère le clin d'oeil au sachet de bonbons à la menthe qu'il lui avait rapporté de Poudlard au début de l'été dernier, comme il le lui avait promis. Comme à son habitude, il n'eu pas grande réaction, se contenta d'un merci très formel.

Ce fut ensuite son tour à elle de recevoir ses cadeaux. Comme lorsque William était entré à Poudlard, ses parents lui offrir une montre sorcière magnifique, dorée, qui s'adaptait à la taille de son poignet. Elle pourrait ainsi la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait et elle espérait que ce serait encore longtemps. Des petites étoiles étaient incrustées autour du cadran et la pointe des aiguilles sertie d'un petit éclat de ce qui ressemblait à du diamant.

« Du quartz. » lui précisa Henry en lui passant le bijou autour du poignet.

Elle fut touchée de découvrir ensuite un cadre de la part de Wendy où elle pu admirer une photo de leur petite famille posant dans le jardin.

« Ce sera parfait sur ma table de chevet, murmura-t-elle à sa petite sœur en la serrant contre elle. Comme ta citrouille. »

Will, contre toute attente, lui avait aussi prévu un cadeau : le même serre-tête que celui qu'ils avaient choisi pour Wendy, mais en bleu roi. Mina lui sourit et, bien que celui-ci ne s'accorde pas du tout avec sa tenue de fête, elle s'en coiffa aussitôt. Wendy fut ravie de voir que le mimétisme de leur tenue se poursuivait.

« Ah, Mina, celui-là est pour toi. »

Alors que la fillette ne s'attendait pas à recevoir plus de cadeau le soir-même puisque ses grands-parents n'arrivaient que le lendemain, Meredith lui tendit un dernier paquet plutôt carré et plat, enveloppé de papier gris.

« De qui est-ce ? demanda la petite en l'attrapant.

– Peut-être y aura-t-il une carte à l'intérieur ? »

Curieuse, Mina arracha le papier et découvrit une boîte de velours noire au couvercle légèrement bombé et qui faisait la largement de ses deux mains. Mais pas de carte, pas de message.

« Peut-être l'un de tes nombreux amis ? » suggéra Meredith.

Cette mention mis Mina mal à l'aise, car elle seule savait que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Elle n'imaginait pas Shanna lui envoyer un tel cadeau, et James, si il en avait prit l'initiative, aurait plutôt été du genre à lui faire parvenir un colis remplit de bonbons plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres.

Elle poussa le petit loquet d'argent, ouvrit le coffret et écarquilla les yeux. A l'intérieur, un collier avec une fine chaîne en argent reposait sur un coussin bleu nuit. Mais ce qui la subjugua par dessus tout, fut le pendentif. En argent, en forme d'aigle aux ailes ouvertes, les détail de chacune des plumes rendait le bijou des plus magnifique. Et ce qui le sublimait encore plus étaient ses deux éclats de pierres bleus et scintillantes à la place des yeux.

Par-dessus son épaule, Wendy poussa un petit cri admiratif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Henry en reprenant un gorgée de vin, ne se doutant pas du présent magnifique que sa fille aînée tenait entre ses mains.

– Un... un collier...

– Il est trop beau ! s'exclama la benjamine. Je peux avoir le même ? »

Après avoir inspecté le collier et le pendentif, même Meredith et Henry n'eurent aucune idée de qui avait bien pu envoyer un tel bijou à leur enfant. Mina le rangea dans son écrin, en proie soudain à de nombreuses questions, mais toutes convergeaient vers une seule et même personne : ce mystérieux expéditeur.

Henry décréta d'une voix qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher lorsque William suggéra avec moquerie que ce soit l'un des admirateurs secrets – et inexistants – de Mina et tout le monde lui obéit sans trop faire d'histoires. Pas même Wendy, qui était trop fatiguée pour cela.

Une fois déshabillée, et allongée au chaud dans son lit, Mina observa longtemps le boîte en velours fermée posée sur sa table de chevet. C'était vraiment étrange, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi grand-mère Galla lui aurait envoyé son cadeau en avance alors qu'elle venait le lendemain, sans envoyer celui de Will et Wendy, et la fillette n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. Mue d'une envie qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer, Mina ouvrit l'écrin et observa le pendentif qui brillait à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait faiblement à travers ses rideaux tirés. Les yeux de saphir, surtout, scintillaient d'un éclat assez improbable compte tenu de la grande obscurité qui régnait quand même dans la chambre.

Ereintée par sa journée et l'excitation du réveillon, Mina fini tout de même par s'endormir.

OoO

Il faisait tellement noir qu'il aurait dû lui être impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle se détachait des ténèbres avec tant de précision... Et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle semblait familière à Mina. Elle n'aurait pas dû, puisqu'elle ne pouvait en définitive par encore voir distinctement ses traits mais c'était comme... c'était comme si son cœur lui soufflait qu'elle s'apprêtait à croiser une vieille connaissance.

Ces longs cheveux d'ébènes... Ces yeux bleus saphir... Ce regard qui la fixait avec bienveillance... Ces lèvres qui s'étirait d'un sourire doux... Tout lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'un hippogriffe à la charge. C'était elle, la femme de ses rêves. Ses traits se dessinèrent sous ses yeux à mesure que l'obscurité qui les entourait la quittait, la fuyait presque. Comme si c'était son magnifique sourire qui la faisait glisser plus loin.

Mina n'osait faire un seul geste. Elle se souvenait, maintenant, comment finissait chacun des songes où apparaissait cette femme : elles tentaient toutes les deux de dire quelque chose et elle se retrouvait brusquement ramener à la vie, tiré du sommeil. Ce soir, cela ne se pouvait. Elle avait le sentiment de vivre pleinement cette situation onirique pour la toute première fois.

La jeune femme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire qu'il lui semblait pourtant avoir déjà vu quelque part étira encore plus son sourire. Et arriva quelques chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé :

« Bonsoir, Wilhelmina. »

OoO

Mina se réveilla en sursaut, le corps collant de sueur, empêtrée dans ses draps, et la sensation de chaleur intense sur sa poitrine la paniqua si bien qu'elle y plaqua la main et sentit aussitôt sous ses doigts les reliefs d'un pendentif. Fébrile, la respiration haletante, la fillette tira de sous sa chemise de nuit l'aigle d'argent dont les deux yeux de saphir brillaient comme deux soleils et la lumière l'aveugla si bien qu'elle referma les yeux en poussant un grand cri d'appel au secours.

OoO

Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un seul coup. Allongée sur le ventre, le visage toujours tourné vers l'écrin qu'elle avait reçu la veille, Mina entendait son cœur affolé comme s'il était près de ses oreilles. Lentement, prudemment, la petite se redressa sur ses avants-bras et observa le collier qui y reposait. Et elle ne savait si c'était les restes du cauchemar effroyable qui faisait encore battre la chamade à son cœur, mais elle aurait pu jurer que les deux saphirs s'éteignaient tout juste de ce qui avait dû être un éclat impressionnant.

OoO

« C'est vide ? »

Mina passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment que lui désignait Shanna et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'est bon, viens. »

Les deux première année se glissèrent dans la cabine avec leur plus petits bagages – un sac à dos et la cage de Théna en ce qui concernait Mina – et elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur des banquettes, face à face, comme pour leur précédent voyage. La jeune Parker avait été plus qu'heureuse de retrouver sa camarade sur la voie. Ainsi, elles avaient pu monter ensemble dans le train et chercher une place de libre où elles pourraient être tranquilles. Il n'était pas dit qu'elles le resteraient longtemps, mais Mina était très contente qu'elles fassent ce trajet ensemble également.

« Comment étaient tes vacances ?

– Oh, tranquilles, surtout, répondit l'asiatique en souriant. Tu sais, ma famille Vietnamienne est venue à la maison, ça a mis un peu d'animation, et puis je n'avais pas vu mes cousins, mes oncles et mes tantes depuis très longtemps. Ma grand-mère aussi, c'était bien de les recevoir. Et toi ? »

Mina, plus bavarde, lui raconta ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur et ses parents, avec Kitty, son réveillon de Noël. Le 25 décembre, leur grand-mère paternelle, grand-mère Galla, et leurs grands-parents maternels, Papy et Mamy, étaient arrivés au manoir et ils avaient encore une fois déjeuner à s'en faire exploser le ventre, puis avaient échangés leurs cadeaux avec force de cris de la part de Wendy qui découvrait un à un les présents de ses grands-parents.

Celui du nouvel an, qu'elle, Wendy et William avaient fêté avec leur gouvernante, s'était déroulé, lui, sans grandes pompes. Meredith et Henry étaient allé, ce soir-là, célébrer la nouvelle année chez des collègues de ce dernier. Will était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre vers les vingt-deux heures, Wendy avait lutté jusqu'à vingt-trois heures mais avait fini par s'endormir dans un fauteuil, et Mina s'était résolue à aller se coucher en même temps qu'elle, déçu de ne pas mieux fêter l'arrivé de 2016. L'idée du passage à l'année suivante lui paraissait assez incroyable.

« Kitty, c'est ta grand-mère ? »

La question de Shanna, pourtant légitime, la pris au dépourvue. Comment expliquer qui était Kitty ? Le regard que portait Shanna sur elle changerait-il si elle savait que Mina vivait dans un manoir où les tâches ménagères et la cuisine était faite par deux elfes de maison et où elle avait été élevé non pas principalement par ses parents mais par une gouvernante ?

C'était peut-être peu courageux de sa part, mais elle n'était pas prête à le découvrir. Elle avait confiance en Shanna, et sa situation familiale n'était pas un secret, mais elle avait peur que cela change le regard des autres à son sujet. Non, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, c'était vrai, mais elle préférait qu'on ne lui tourne pas autour pour de l'argent. Elle pouvait sembler bien jeune pour tenir de tels raisonnement, mais c'était son père qui l'en avait mis en garde pendant l'été.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment réagirait Shanna, Potter, ou encore Wyckson ? Tenterait-elle de devenir son amie si elle était au courant ? Probablement, Mina la croyait assez profiteuse pour cela. Elle aurait dû se retrouver envoyé à Serpentard !

Dans le but de simplifier la situation, Mina décida de changer un peu la vérité.

« Ma nourrice. Elle nous garde mon frère, ma petite sœur et moi depuis qu'on est tout petits.

– Comme une baby-sitter ?

– Oui, un peu. » Comme une baby-sitter de cinquante ans. « Excuse-moi, je dois aller... aux toilettes.

– Pas de soucis. »

Mina abandonna sa camarade dans le compartiment mais la conscience plus tranquille en la voyant sortir un gros livre de son sac. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne verrait pas le temps passer. La fillette se dirigea au plus vite vers les toilettes les plus proches pour ne pas perdre de temps.

En ouvrant la porte d'un wagon, cependant, elle fit une découverte qui l'incita un instant à rebrousser chemin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de la croiser avant même d'être arrivé au château, elle devrait assez la supporter comme ça dans leur salle commune, en cours ou encore dans leur dortoir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le sac de Ruby Benett lui échapper des mains et se répandre au sol, son instinct de fuite se disputa aussitôt celui qui la poussait à aller l'aider. Mais Benett en aurait-elle fait autant à sa place ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Un groupe de quatre élèves arriva alors près de Benett, à l'opposé de Mina, et cette dernière se mit à espérer qu'ils l'aident pour qu'elle n'ai pas à le faire. Malheureusement, s'ils évitèrent soigneusement de marcher sur les affaires de la blonde, ils ne firent rien de plus et passèrent leur chemin. Mina dû même s'écarter pour les laisser passer et soupira. Parce qu'elle savait déjà comment cela allait finir.

Tout en essayant de se persuader que c'était à contre-coeur, la jeune Parker s'approcha de sa camarade qui, toujours accroupis, rassemblait ses affaires éparpillées à la va-vite. Mina amorça un mouvement pour s'agenouiller près d'elle et attrapa une feuille de parchemin pour la lui tendre.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Benett, la main tendu vers la feuille, se figea en entendant le son de sa voix et lui arracha presque son bien des mains, se braquant immédiatement.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Parker.

 _Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça !_ pensa-t-elle. Exaspérée, Mina allait se redresser lorsqu'elle remarqua les beaux yeux bruns de sa camarades totalement rougis. Elle avait pleuré. Encore.

« Arrête un peu. »

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus douce, elle s'en rendit compte. Elle ne savait pas comment Benett réagirait à cet accès de compassion mais visiblement, elle la laissa finalement l'aider. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait torturer à ce point sa camarade pour qu'elle pleure aussi souvent.

Lorsque tout fut de retours dans le sac de Benett, Mina se redressa, chercha dans la poche de son gilet, et en sortie un mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit. Pour la deuxième fois. Au moment où leur regard se croisèrent, la jeune Parker su qu'elles repensaient toutes les deux à ce jour où elle l'avait surprise à pleurer dans les toilettes.

Sans un mot de plus, Mina hocha la tête et reprit sa route vers les toilettes, qui était tout juste une wagon plus loin.

« Merci. »

Mina se figea au moment de quitter le couloir pour entrer dans le prochain, et se retourna vers Benett, surprise. Mais celle-ci avait déjà baissé les yeux et se retourna pour sortir par la porte opposée. Et disparue.

* * *

Et voilà que s'achève ces courtes retrouvailles avec la famille Parker ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé, tes pronostics pour la suite, ou tout ce que te passe par la tête ! Et à bientôt !


	10. I-10 Les facéties de Peeves

Booooonsoir !

Chapitre 10, avec un programme assez chargé en cours et en révisions. Et en bonus un Peeves adepte des coups de bâtons.

Bonne lecture et merci au reviewers !

* * *

– 10 –

Les facéties de Peeves

* * *

 _Dimanche 3 janvier 2016, Poudlard_

.

L'obscurité pourtant si lumineuse qui l'entourait ne lui était pas inconnue, bien au contraire : Mina l'avait côtoyé durant tant de nuits ces derniers mois qu'elle s'y serait presque sentie comme chez elle. Pourtant, elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'y était en pleine conscience de son esprit que depuis peu. Depuis le soir de Noël, très précisément.

Mina tourna lentement sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais pouvait tout à fait le sentir, ressentir son corps. Quelle drôle de sensation, vraiment. Comme si le noir autour d'elle avait une certaine, une légère consistance, une résistance. Et une brillance improbable.

Et puis, lorsqu'elle eu terminé son tour, la fillette la vit. La jeune femme aux yeux d'un bleu intense et aux cheveux d'un ébène qui se détachait si bien des ténèbres alentour, cette jeune femme qui la visitait si souvent. Comme à son habitude, elle souriait, s'avançait vers elle dans un flottement, sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturbé le silence installé, inébranlable.

« Bonsoir, Wilhelmina. »

OoO

Son réveil se fit en sursaut, comme trop souvent. Mina sentait son cœur tambouriner à toute allure dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait pour projet d'aller faire un tour hors de son corps, et elle sentait la sueur mouiller son front. Un instant, elle douta : était-elle encore en train de rêver ? Et cette question ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Dans un geste précipité, la fillette porta la main à sa poitrine et à peine ses doigts effleurèrent sa chemise de nuit sans y trouver de protubérance, qu'elle sentit tous ses membres se détendre. Le collier n'était pas là. Elle devait donc bel et bien être de retours dans le monde réel.

Difficilement, comme nauséeuse, Mina se redressa en position assise, toujours enroulée dans ses draps et s'obligea à respirer profondément. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Elle voulait bien admettre que la plupart du temps, un rêve n'était qu'une vision onirique sans importance, amenée par les évènements de la journée. Mais celui-ci... celui-ci voulait dire tellement plus, elle en était certaine. A qui en parler ? A Shanna ? A Kitty ? A ses parents ? Et puis...

Inconsciemment, son regard s'était glissé sur l'un de ses sacs au pied du lit. Rentrée la veille à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de défaire l'intégralité de ses valises, ou plutôt n'avait pas prit le temps, au contraire de Shanna, de ranger ses affaires après le banquet dans la Grande Salle. Comme hypnotisée, Mina poussa ses couvertures et rejoignit son sac à dos gris.

A genoux, elle sortit de l'une des poches intérieures cet écrin si mystérieux reçu à Noël et l'ouvrit. Y reposait, sagement, le collier d'argent. Même si elle n'avait été témoin de ce phénomène qu'en rêve, Mina aurait pu parier que ses yeux de saphir s'illuminaient. Mais comment ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ? Et qui le lui avait envoyé ? Peut-être même n'était-elle tout simplement pas la réelle destinataire de ce bijou très visiblement magique, après tout.

Elle avait peur de paraître ridicule si elle confiait à quelqu'un cette impression étrange qui lui saisissait le ventre quand elle posait les yeux sur l'aigle d'argent.

Un bruissement de couverture provenant du lit de Benett la fit sursauter et, la ramena au présent. Aux aguets, elle se figea, attendit que sa camarade n'ouvre ses rideaux et ne lui demande ce qu'elle fabriquait. Mais rien de tout ceci n'arriva. Présumant que sa camarade de classe s'était juste retournée dans son sommeil, la fillette rejoignit son lit et posa l'écrin, fermé, sur sa table de chevet avant de se coucher et d'espérer se rendormir rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être trop fatiguée pour la reprise des cours du lendemain.

OoO

« Ah, vous êtes tous installés ? C'est bien, c'est très bien ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances de Noël ? Bien, très bien j'espère, parce que je vous rend aujourd'hui vos notes d'examens. A commencer d'ailleurs pas la métamorphose et... ouh ! Hmm... Bon, comme on dit, les actes valent tous les mots... Alors, voici vos copies, n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'entente du mot « notes », prononcé par monsieur Thunder, leur professeur de métamorphose, Shanna, assise aux côtés de Mina comme dans toutes les matières, s'était aussitôt tendue sur sa chaise. Mina elle, ne savait pas trop comment aborder ce rendu de notes. Elle ne pensait pas avoir échoué à proprement parlé, mais après ce petit discours de leur enseignant, elle ne savait plus très bien quoi en penser. Peut-être avait-elle totalement raté finalement. Comment allait-elle l'annoncé à ses parents dans ce cas-là ?

D'un coup de baguette, Thunder envoya les parchemins rejoindre leurs propriétaires et Mina attrapa la sienne avec fébrilité. Quel serait le verdict ? Effort Exceptionnel ! Rassérénée, la fillette laissa échapper un sourire et un soupire de contentement.

« Tu as eu quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers sa camarade.

– Optimal. »

La réponse à peine soufflée de Shanna lui fit relever la tête. Un Optimal ? A son examen de métamorphoses ? Alors pourquoi faisait-elle cette tête ? En réalité, la petite asiatique était plongée dans une lecture sérieuse des commentaires laissés sous sa note et fronçait les sourcils de concentration. Se sentant tout de suite trop négligente, Mina s'empressa d'imiter sa studieuse camarade.

La suite se révéla tout aussi rassurant pour Mina. Elle obtint également des Effort Exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal, en astronomie et en potions. Elle reçu même deux Optimal, en sortilèges et histoire de la magie. Son seul Acceptable lui vint avec la note de botanique, mais à vrai dire, et malgré la grimace que lui arracha la découverte de cette note plus que passable, elle s'en doutait fortement. Bien que leurs notes de soient que sur une partie théoriques, Mina avait le plus grand des mal, sans qu'elle n'y trouve d'explication, à différencier telle feuille de telle autre, ou de retenir par cœur et sans les confondre les propriété de six bulbes de plantes différentes. Et encore, elle était heureuse d'avoir la moyenne : le professeur Londubat avait dû se montrer clément pour leur tout premier examen.

Mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas si mal que cela.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, non ? »

Shanna ne lui avait pas encore communiqué le reste de ses notes, aussi, lorsque toute la classe sortie pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et y aller manger, Mina ne pu se retenir d'aller à la pêche aux informations.

« Oui. »

La petite asiatique n'était décidément pas bavarde. Mina sautilla près d'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu as eu quoi comme notes à part ton Optimal en métamorphoses ? »

Shanna hésita un instant avant de soupirer et de débiter ses résultats avec une vitesse déconcertante.

« Optimal en sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie et botanique. Effort Exceptionnel en histoire de la magie et en potions.

– Attends... tout ça ? Mais tu n'es pas contente ? »

Shanna haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle, alors que Mina la suivait ahurie par son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant. Vu les notes qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, elle ne serait pas surprise de savoir sa camarade dans le peloton de tête de leur promotion, voire même... la première. Alors, pourquoi avoir l'air aussi déçue ? C'était vraiment bizarre. A sa place, Mina aurait sauté de joie. Pourtant, elle n'insista pas. Toutes ses fois où Shanna ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui la tracassait lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui rendre la pareille. Shanna respectait ses silences, elle en ferait de même.

« Hey, Parker ! »

L'appel de James Potter, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Dominique Weasley et Logan Wood, la fit sourire. Depuis qu'il avait essayé de la réconforter en l'emmenant voir la neige au dehors, elle se sentait un peu plus intégrée à leur petit groupe, et même si elle n'était pas très proche de Weasley ou de Wood, elle espérait fortement que cela ne saurait tarder. Ils avaient passé, tous les cinq, avec Shanna, un assez bon moments de travail avant les vacances, après tout.

« Salut !

– Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé les résultats, pour vous ?

– Plutôt bien, commenta Mina en jetant un regard en biais à Shanna. J'ai eu deux Optimal et un seul Acceptable. Sinon, que des Efforts Exceptionnels. »

Potter et Wood écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'effet de l'admiration et de la surprise.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est encore mieux que Dom' !

– Hé ! » protesta Weasley en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement peu ravie d'être la cible de la comparaison.

Mina sourit timidement en se demandant si elle devait ou non révéler les résultats de sa camarade. Mais Shanna avait apparemment décidé de garder le silence sur ses notes impressionnantes.

« Les examens pratiques de la semaine prochaine, pour vous, c'est dans la poche, alors ! »

Potter était-il assez perspicace pour avoir comprit que Shanna avait elle aussi quasiment atteint l'excellence ? Visiblement. En ce qui concernait les examens pratiques, cependant, Mina avait peut-être un peu plus de soucis à se faire. Réciter des choses sur un bout de parchemin était à la porté de tous. Les appliquer, une autre histoire. Surtout en potions et en botanique, où elle ne brillait pas vraiment.

« On verra. » Shanna, à ses côtés, n'avait toujours rien dit. Mina sourit et se décida à dire au revoir. « Bon, on devrait aller manger.

– De toute façon, on se voit en botanique ? »

Mina acquiesça et les deux Serdaigle tournèrent les talons pour entrer dans la Grande Salle et pouvoir manger avant leur cours de l'après-midi. Durant tout le repas, Mina s'employa à ne surtout pas parler d'examens ou d'étude. Elle sentait que Shanna était mal à l'aise depuis la réception de leurs notes et même si elle aurait voulu que sa camarade lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, elle préférait ne pas aborder le sujet. Peut-être cela lui passerait-il, tout simplement.

Toujours est-il que Mina réussi plutôt bien à changer les idées de Shanna puisque c'est en riant que les deux amies quittèrent la salle des repas avec l'envie d'aller se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée de leur salle commune avant qu'il ne leur faille traverser le froid du parc pour aller en botanique.

Cependant, leur hilarité fut de courte durée.

« Oh, regardez les filles ! »

L'exclamation fit se stopper immédiatement Mina qui perdit son sourire. Lentement, elle pivota vers Wyckson, entourée de ses amies, une autre Gryffondor nommée Juliette Fontaine, de Lysa Graveson et Jasmine Connor, deux des trois filles qui avaient tant ignoré Mina dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée et qui avaient été réparties à Poufsouffle, et d'une Benett qui préférait garder son regard fixé sur sa meneuse de groupe plutôt que de risquer de croiser le regard de Mina. Evidemment.

« Ca y est, tu t'es fait une copine, Parker ? Je suis contente pour toi. »

Sentant la moquerie venir aussi certainement qu'elle s'appelait Wilhelmina Roselyne Parker, la fillette serra les dents pour se retenir de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, Wyckson ne tarda pas à lui fournir une réponse.

« Dommage que même à deux vous soyez toujours aussi transparentes...

– Arrête, Ilona ! »

Les gloussements débiles de Fontaine, Graveson et Connor se stoppèrent net. Mina, même, se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle aurait voulu croiser son regard, lui transmettre sa question muette, son étonnement, mais Benett gardait ostensiblement le visage tourné dans une autre direction.

Après un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel Wyckson semblait peser le pour et le contre sauter sur Benett pour lui hurler dessus et lui arracher les cheveux, elle finit par relever le menton d'un air plus que hautain et par tourner les talons avec détermination.

« Venez, on y va. De toute façon, ça craint ici. »

Tout son groupe la suivit, Benett inclus, sans qu'elle ne jette un seul petit regard à Mina qui l'observa partir avec incompréhension. C'est Shanna qui brisa le silence entre elles alors qu'elles regardaient les autres filles s'éloigner à grand pas.

« Est-ce que Benett vient vraiment de prendre notre défense ? »

Mina n'eu pas le temps de formuler une réponse correcte dans sa tête qu'on la coupa dans son élan en l'appelant par son prénom. La voix noua son estomac.

« Mina... Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dimitri avait quitté précipitamment ses amis pour venir à sa rencontre. Avait-il vu et entendu ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Wyckson ?

« C'était quoi, ça ? Et c'est qui, cette fille ? Elle t'embête ? »

Oui, il avait vu. Mina jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers l'endroit où le groupe se tenait quelques instants plus tôt et haussa les épaules. Elle rechignait à lui confier ses problèmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme une petite chose fragile incapable de se protéger elle-même.

« Je... t'attends dans la salle commune. »

Shanna l'abandonna là et Mina se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

« C'était rien.

– Non, c'était pas rien, c'était méchant. » En voyant Mina soupira, Dimitri posa une main sur son épaule. La fillette pria pour ne pas en frissonner. « Ecoute, si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux...

– Ça va, d'accord ? »

Dimitri la sonda de son regard foncé en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis grimaça et plongea ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

« Ok. »

Soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas, et quelques peu gênée de se retrouver avec lui après cet étrange altercation avec Wyckson, Mina s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle pouvait rejoindre son amie mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'avais promis de passer du temps avec toi cette année, et j'ai vraiment été nul. Je n'ai pas du tout fait attention à toi.

– Ce n'est pas grave...

– Tu t'es fait des amis ?

– Euh... oui. Enfin un peu.

– Et William, il t'aide dans le château ?

– Un peu. » répéta Mina, pour éviter de révéler à Dimitri que la réponse était plutôt ''quasiment pas''. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi un peu sa faute, elle était trop fière pour vouloir demander de l'aide. « Mais ça va, je me débrouille toute seule ! ajouta-t-elle donc pour ne surtout pas l'affoler ou le faire culpabiliser. Vraiment.

– D'accord. Je te fais confiance. » Le jeune homme hésita un instant, se tourna légèrement vers ses amis qui l'attendaient, pivota de nouveau vers la petite Serdaigle. « Mais je m'en veux quand même. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Mina sourit de toute ses dents et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller malgré elle. Malgré tout, elle était contente qu'il insiste. Est-ce qu'elle était bizarre ? Sûrement. De plus, elle savait exactement ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle, car elle n'avait malheureusement pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour aller faire les achats qu'elle aurait souhaité. Toute contente d'avoir trouvé une solution en la personne volontaire de Dimitri, la fillette lui confia sa requête :

« Tu te souviens que le seize, c'est l'anniversaire de Will ? »

OoO

« On va à la bibliothèque avant le diner ? On pourra comparer nos devoirs pour la défense contre les forces du mal, si tu veux.

– Oh, euh... non, je ne peux pas, j'ai... j'ai promis à Potter de l'aider... tu sais, avec ses révisions... »

Shanna hocha la tête en se souvenant des obligations qu'avaient prises Mina auprès du Gryffondor ce soir-là. Nous étions jeudi soir. Le lundi de cette même semaine, après leur cours commun de botanique avec les Gryffondor durant lequel Wyckson s'était, pour le plus grand soulagement de Mina, royalement employée à l'ignorer, Potter était venu lui parler, seul, pour lui demander s'il lui serait possible de l'aider avec ses révisions pratiques pour leurs examens de la semaine suivante. Evidemment, Mina avait accepté, mais non sans un soupçon d'appréhension. Et elle ignorait d'où sortait ce léger état de stresse. Elle se sentait un peu bête.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se rappela Shanna. Eh bien je te souhaite bon courage alors ! On mange ensemble ? »

Mina acquiesça tandis que sa camarade rassemblait ses affaires et quittait leur dortoir où elles étaient venues déposer leurs lourds sacs de cours après leur dure journée. Son rendez-vous avec Potter était fixé pour dix-sept heures trente devant le grand escalier, il lui restait donc une demi-heure pour se préparer. Dans son sac, elle fourra ses manuels de métamorphoses, sortilèges, défense contre les force du mal et potions et espérant que si Potter avait besoin d'elle dans les autres matières, il aurait la présence d'esprit d'apporter son matériel à lui. Quand l'heure arriva, la fillette retrouva Potter à l'endroit prévu. Il l'attendait déjà, son sac à dos foncé sur les épaules.

« Super, tu es là ! On y va ? »

Mina hocha la tête et ils partirent à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient pratiquer sans déranger ou être dérangé. Ce qui les amena déjà à débattre pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

« Je te promet, ça ne craint rien.

– J'ai un doute quand même... » grimaça Mina.

Potter soupira pour la énième fois.

« En même temps, je ne vois pas trop où on pourrait aller. »

La bibliothèque ? C'était hors de question. Madame Pince, hystérique comme elle était dès qu'il s'agissait du calme de son antre où de ses précieux grimoires, ne leur permettrait jamais de pratiquer quelques sorts dans son temple du livre. La salle d'étude était aussi à proscrire car la pratique y était également interdite. Les élèves n'étaient pas non plus autorisé à faire usage de magie dans les couloirs et puisqu'ils pleuvait ce jour-là des litres d'eau, dehors, aucun des deux enfants n'était tenté par un entraînement au grand air. Une salle commune ou un dortoir aurait pu être une idée envisageable, mais ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, ce qui rendait la chose impossible.

Ne leur restait plus que la proposition de Potter, qui laissait Mina très sceptique.

« Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit de faire ça.

– Tout le monde le fait.

– Et alors ? » Une phrase de sa grand-mère Galla lui revint en mémoire. « Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde se jette d'un pont que tu dois le faire aussi.

– De... quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles d'un pont ? »

Le visage de Potter exprimait bien plus d'incompréhension qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et elle secoua la tête, un peu amusée.

« Rien, laisse tombé.

– Bon. » Potter regarda sa montre. « Il est presque dix-huit heures. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– On fait comme tu as dit, soupira Mina. Mais si on se fait prendre, je dirai que c'est ta faute !

– Merci... »

Amusé à son tour, Potter les emmena dans une salle de classe du deuxième étage où ils pénétrèrent en faisant bien attention que personne ne les repère ou ne soit déjà à l'intérieur.

« Tu connais un sort pour fermer les portes à clef ?

– Arrête de stresser, c'est bon. » la rassura Potter et posant son sac sur un des bureau d'élèves pour l'ouvrir et en sortir quelques parchemins et quelques livres. Waouh, il avait réellement amené de quoi travailler sérieusement. « On va faire attention, c'est tout.

– Ok. » Mina l'imita, à quelques tables de lui, et sorti son propre matériel ainsi que sa baguette. « Par où tu veux commencer ? »

Potter haussa les épaules et s'assit d'un petit saut sur une nouvelle table.

« J'en sais rien, c'est pareil quand je révise : je ne sais jamais par quoi commencer et du coup, je ne fais pas grand chose.

– Tu sais pourquoi tu as du mal à retenir tes cours ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est quand je prends des notes, ou parce que je ne m'entraîne pas assez ? Pourtant, avec Dom', on révise vraiment.

– Bon, hm... » Mina se demandait vraiment quel serait leur première approche. C'était bien joli de lui demander de l'aide, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça, avant. Elle était un peu perdue et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas osé préparer quoi que ce soit de peur qu'il la trouve trop studieuse. « La matière où tu as l'impression d'avoir le plus de mal ?

– La métamorphose ! »

La réponse avait fusé tellement vite que Mina sourit. Au moins, sur ce point, Potter ne semblait avoir aucun doute.

« Et celle où tu as les meilleures notes ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'exercice fut plus difficile et il fallut quelques bonnes minutes au garçons pour proposer avec hésitation les potions. Mais Mina avait l'impression que cette réponse lui coûtait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

– Rien du tout. J'aurais bien dit le Quidditch mais on a pas d'examens, alors... » plaisanta le Gryffondor.

La fillette n'insista pas. Ils passèrent surtout l'heure qui suivit à parler de leurs professeurs, à vrai dire, des cours en général, à encenser ou à se plaindre de telle ou telle matière, de tel ou tel devoir, de tel ou tel examen, si bien que lorsque Potter regarda sa montre comme un réflexe, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh non !

– Quoi ?

– Il est l'heure de manger, et on a même pas encore commencé à s'entraîner. »

Potter avait vraiment l'air très embêté et Mina l'était tout autant. Elle avait promis à son camarade qu'elle l'aiderait et ils n'avaient fait que discuter au lieu de travailler. C'était n'importe quoi, et, aussi agréable cela avait-il été, ce n'était pas du tout lui rendre service.

« Je suis désolée, grimaça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

– On pourrait... aller chercher à manger dans la Grande Salle vite fait et revenir ici pour travailler. Vraiment cette fois-ci. » rit Potter.

L'idée fut approuvée et rapidement mise en pratique. Les deux enfants décidèrent de laisser leurs affaires dans la classe mais de les cacher derrière le bureau professoral au cas où quelqu'un y entrerait. Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, ils se donnèrent cinq minutes pour composer un pique-nique digne de ce nom et se retrouver à l'extérieur. Mina se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle et repéra Shanna.

« Salut.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça a duré longtemps... l'accueillit la petit asiatique avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

– En fait, j'y retourne, je prends juste quelques trucs à manger. On a pas du tout finit, expliqua Mina en attrapant du pain et deux saucisses juteuses qu'elle déposa dans une serviette propre.

– Oh. D'accord. »

Tout en complétant son butin par deux tomates, la fillette regretta que le dessert ne soit pas servit à l'instant, ce qui lui aurait permis d'emporter un fruit ou deux. Mais tant pis.

« On se revoit au dortoir. »

Sans s'éterniser, Mina emporta tout précieusement et sortie de la Grande Salle. Il fallut néanmoins plusieurs longues minutes à Potter pour venir la retrouver, deux serviettes utilisées comme des petits sachets dans les mains.

« Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à trouver comment apporter des frites. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux première année étaient de retours dans leur salle de classe vide, leur festin posé sur un bureau. Potter se jeta sur ses frites comme s'il en avait rêvé depuis des jours entiers. La fillette tira une chaise à elle et s'assit à la même table avant de répartir entre eux les petits pains, les tomates et les saucisses qu'elle avait sélectionnés.

« J'avais trop faim ! » grogna-t-il en faisant les gros yeux dans une grimace qui fit rire Mina.

Plus mesurée, et bien que tout autant affamée, elle grignota du bout des lèvres sa nourriture. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se précipiter comme lui, au risque de passer pour un animal. Hors de question, pas devant Potter.

Egalement plus studieuse et désireuse de mener à bien sa mission, Mina redirigea très vite la conversation sur le sujet qui lui semblait principal : aider le garçon dans sa pratique de la métamorphose.

« Ok, soupira Potter quand elle insista pour qu'ils ne perdent pas plus temps. On commence par quoi ?

– Le plus simple. L'exercice de l'allumette en aiguille. Tiens, j'en ai apporté une au cas où. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas pour jouer les farceur que le Gryffondor grimaça. Il s'exécuta cependant. Ils s'éloignèrent de leur table de diner, s'installèrent plus au fond de la salle de classe, et commença enfin réellement leur séance d'entraînement. Potter sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur l'allumette et baragouina la formule avec bien peu d'enthousiasme. Comme c'était à prévoir, rien ne se passa, si ce n'était qu'un éclat argenté qui parcouru peut-être l'allumette.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'était le premier essai. » se convainquit Mina avant de l'encourager à recommencer.

Le second ne donna rien de très concluant non plus cependant, ni même le troisième, même si l'allumette prit enfin une couleur argentée soutenue. Potter avait la tête de quelqu'un qui montait à l'échafaud : sans doute pensait-il à leurs très proches examens, persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à les réussir.

« Et si tu essayais de... de prendre plus le temps de te concentrer avant de lancer le sort ? Tu sais, bien découper les étapes de visualisation... »

Le résultat fut meilleur, bien que l'allumette ne ressemble pas tout à fait à une aiguille, le jeune garçon s'en approchait. Au bout d'une dizaine d'efforts, c'est avec joie que Mina le vit réussir enfin sa transformation. Potter ne semblait néanmoins pas voir les progrès et conservait son air sombre alors qu'il observait sa réussite.

La fillette hésita mais finit par froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien.

– Tu n'es pas content d'avoir réussit ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi, rétorqua Potter en soupirant.

– Ah bon ? »

Mina baissa le regard vers l'aiguille qui se tenait entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte. Elle avait sous les yeux la preuve qu'il était bel et bien parvenu à transformer son allumette : que lui fallait-il de plus ?

« Je n'aurai pas dix essais le jour de l'examen. Il va falloir que je réussisse du premier coup.

– Mais maintenant que tu as réussi, si on tombe sur ce sort...

– Oui, si on tombe dessus. J'en suis même pas sûr. Et puis j'arrivais à fair ce sort en début d'année. Tu as vu combien j'ai eu de mal à le refaire après tout ce temps ? »

Potter semblait réellement désespéré et Mina ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que oui, ils avaient pas mal de formules à connaître, mais que l'examen était dans à peine une semaine et que si Potter s'y était prit plus tôt, il ne serait pas dans cette situation – ou du moins pas autant. Pourtant, pour ne pas le peiner, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire de ce genre. Et puis, après l'avoir vu s'exercer en vrai, elle avait une petite idée du problème.

« Tu veux un conseil ? »

Potter arqua les sourcils comme s'il doutait qu'aucun conseil ne pourrait jamais l'aider, mais il hocha la tête.

« Je pense que le principal problème, c'est ta concentration. Tu ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, de visualiser.

– Je ne vais pas mettre cent ans à jeter un simple sort, c'est ridicule, protesta le Gryffondor. Et puis personne ne passe vraiment cinq minutes à _visualiser_ son sort. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va me laisser réfléchir pendant dix ans le jour de l'examen ? Ou dans la vrai vie ? J'aurai juste l'air d'un débile.

– C'était juste mon avis. » se vexa Mina.

Les deux enfants passèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, à fixer l'aiguille brillante qui se tenait entre eux. C'était lui qui lui demandait de l'aide, mais il ne voulait pas de ses conseils ? Eh bien qu'il se débrouille, la prochaine fois ! Tant pis pour lui ! Enfin, au moins, ils avaient réussi à tirer quelque chose de cette séance d'entraînement. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle perde son temps, en plus de se faire rembarrer.

« Merci. »

Enfin. Mina accrocha le regard de Potter, qui semblait enfin se rendre compte de son injustice. Sentant qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus pour se faire pardonner, la fillette retint un soupir et prit le partie de passer à autre chose. Allons, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, peut-être la meilleure qu'elle n'ai vécu à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en faisant la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on travaille autre chose ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Avant de se figer et que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent comme deux gros vif d'or. Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara de Mina et ce qu'elle craignait avoir comprit se confirma lorsque Potter se redressa au plus vite.

« On a à peine un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu.

– Quoi ?

– Vite ! »

Les deux enfants avaient bien conscience d'être sur le fil, tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers leurs affaires : leurs salles communes respectives se trouvaient aux étages supérieurs, et il leur faudrait un certain temps avant de les rejoindre, quand bien même ils courraient.

« Vite, vite, vite ! »

Prenant tout de même gard à ne laisser derrière eux ni allumette changée en aiguille ni vestige de leur diner, qu'ils fourrèrent en hâte dans leur sac, Mina et Potter sortirent de la salle de classe vide et se dirigèrent sans détours, et d'un pas pressé, dans les couloirs, tout en priant pour que rien ne les retarde. Malheureusement pour eux, il leur apparu bien vite que la chance n'était visiblement pas de leur côté ce soir.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. » caqueta une voix aiguë et annonciatrice de problèmes.

 _Oh non..._ songea Mina en voyant flotter vers eux l'insupportable Peeves. A ses côtés, Potter se tendit immédiatement. Lui aussi devait craindre que l'esprit frappeur ne prenne un malin plaisir à leur faire dépasser le couvre-feu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs aussi tard ?

– On rentre dans nos dortoirs, il est presque l'heure. Laisse-nous passer, s'il te plait, tenta Mina, la gorge serrée à l'idée de dire un mot de trop.

– Hmm... » Peeves, fit semblant d'être plongé dans une intense réflexion avant de faire une pirouette dans les airs et de leur tirer grossièrement la langue. « Non !

– Bon, aller, c'est bon, laisse-nous tranquille ! »

Mina jeta un regard effaré à Potter ; ce n'était assurément pas de cette manière qu'ils parviendraient à négocier avec l'esprit frappeur. Ce dernier plissa d'ailleurs ses petits yeux chafouin dans une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon. La fillette tenta de voir combien de temps il leur restait pour rejoindre leurs salles communes, mais la montre de son camarade était trop loin.

« Aller, viens. »

Sans prévenir, Potter la prit par la main et essaya de contourner Peeves. Mais l'esprit ne l'entendait évidemment pas de cette oreille. Il se mit aussitôt à hurler d'une voix criarde et fonça sur les deux enfants qui se penchèrent immédiatement pour éviter qu'il ne les traverse.

« Court ! » cria Mina.

Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir mais Peeves leur coupa la route, les bras chargé de petit bois sortit d'ils ne savaient où, les obligeant à faire de mi-tour et à se détourner du chemin le plus court pour rentrer.

« Suis-moi ! »

Mina avait l'impression de revivre son tout début d'année, lorsque Peeves l'avait poursuivit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule. Et qu'elle doutait que l'esprit frappeur s'en irait de lui-même comme la dernière fois. Brusquement, Potter lui attrapa de nouveau la main et la tira vers la droite pour déboucher dans un autre couloir. Peeves toujours sur leurs talons, la fillette reçu une branche sur le haut du crâne. Ils tournèrent encore à la prochaine à droite et Mina comprit : Potter leur faisait faire demi-tour part un autre chemin.

« Prenez ça, petits insolents ! Des coups de bâtons, des coups de bâtons, des coups de bâtons ! »

Dans leur dos, Peeves riait aux éclats. Mina, elle commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à l'arrière de la tête à force de recevoir des coups, et elle failli trébucher plus d'une fois dans leur course. Puis soudain, alors qu'ils voyaient enfin le couloir par lequel ils avaient initialement prévus de passer, le silence. Ce constat les figea et les deux enfants échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, n'osant faire un pas de plus en direction de leurs salles communes.

« Il est partit ? s'étonna Mina dans un murmure.

– J'en sais rien. »

Potter osant avancer finalement, la réponse leur fut apporter immédiatement lorsque le reste des branches que portaient Peeves entre ses bras tombèrent sur eux dans une pluie douloureuse. Mina protégea son crâne de ses bras croisés tandis que Potter et elle protestaient en vain et que le caquètement satisfait de leur bourreau résonnait dans le couloir.

« Aïe !

– Peeves ! »

Soudain, une voix grave et sourde retentit dans leur dos, faisant instantanément s'arrêter l'averse de bois. Les deux élèves eurent tout juste le temps de redresser leur visage pour voir la silhouette fantomatique et terrifiante du Baron Sanglant se précipiter vers l'esprit frappeur qui s'enfuit presque en le voyant approcher.

« Ce que l'on m'a rapporté était donc vrai ! Peeves ! »

Les deux fantômes disparurent en une demie-seconde et un éclair traversa Mina, qui se retourna brusquement vers vers la direction dont avait surgit le Baron Sanglant, à l'autre bout du couloir... Juste assez vite pour croiser le regard d'un autre fantôme avant que celui-ci ne s'empresse de disparaître.

La Dame Grise. Encore et toujours, protectrice, harceleuse, étrange ombre qui la suivait visiblement où qu'elle aille. Le cerveau de Mina, fatigué de cette journée, de leur entraînement, de cette course-poursuite, essoufflée et le crâne endolori, ne parvenait pas même à formuler de questions, trop sonnée.

« Hey... ça va ? »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, Mina se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Il est tard, le couvre-feu est tombé. On ne devrait pas traîner, si on croise Rusard, on aura pas autant de chance. »

La fillette acquiesça une nouvelle fois et le suivit. Au moment de se séparer, Potter la remercia encore une fois, lui conseilla de faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparu. Heureusement pour elle, les péripéties étaient terminées pour ce soir, et Mina regagna sans aucun autre tourments sa salle commune.

« Je ne sais imiter que toi. Lorsque l'on se voit, c'est toujours face à face. Qui suis-je ? lui demanda le heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle dans un bâillement.

– Mon reflet. » répondit Mina après un instant de réflexion en se disant que le heurtoir devait être tout aussi fatigué qu'elle pour lui donner une énigme aussi simple.

Enfin, la fillette pu espérer rejoindre son lit. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son dortoir, le souffle régulier et légèrement sifflant de Shanna lui indiqua que cette dernière dormait déjà. Mina espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée. Dans le troisième lit occupé, un mouvement la figea et elle vit la silhouette de Benett, découpée par la lumière de la lune, se redresser et la fixer. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais n'avait aucune doute quand à ce dernier point.

Consciente d'avoir dépassé le couvre-feu, Mina se redressa dans une position de fierté.

« Tu vas me dénoncer ? » chuchota-t-elle avec tout le cran dont elle était capable.

La réponse mit une éternité à arriver, si longtemps que la jeune Parker eu peur un instant que la position assise de Benett ne soit dû qu'à du somnambulisme. Mais finalement, alors, qu'elle allait se résoudre à rejoindre son lit sans réponse, Benett se recoucha en lui tournant le dos.

« Non. »

Mina l'observa un instant avant de soupirer et de se mettre au lit. Elle ne voulait pas penser au comportement étrange de Benett : pour le moment, elle voulait juste dormir.

* * *

Et voilà que se termine le chapitre 10 !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le prochain s'intitulera ''La dame aux yeux saphir''... peut-être beaucoup de réponses en perspective, qui sait !

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, ou qu'elle se passera bien si ce n'est déjà fait. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories concernant la suite des aventures de Mina, et à bientôt !


	11. I-11 La dame aux yeux saphir

Aloha !

Voici qu'est venu le temps du chapitre 11, le chapitre de la grande révélation de ce premier tome – j'ai dit grande, pas incroyable XD Je pense que la majorité d'entre vous l'auront déjà deviné.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

– 11 –

La dame aux yeux saphir

* * *

 _Dimanche 7 février 2016, Poudlard_

.

La Saint-Valentin approchant à grands pas, de même qu'à l'occasion d'Halloween et de Noël, Poudlard sembla être plongé dans une sorte d'effervescence, quoique bien différente de celle qui avait accompagné les autres fêtes du début d'année scolaire. En effet, l'époque était cette fois-ci apparemment aux murmures et aux gloussements dans les couloirs, surtout de la part des filles de quatrième et cinquième année, ainsi qu'au plaisanteries peu élégantes des garçons du même âge. Mais heureusement pour la petite Mina, elle ne saisissait pas la moitié des allusions des plus grands.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas, cependant, depuis l'arrivée du premier février, de sentir dans le creux de son ventre une tempête chaque fois que Dimitri venait lui parler. Ou qu'elle le croisait, tout simplement, et ce même de très loin. En réalité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle devait – ou pouvait – lui offrir quelque chose. Il avait été très gentil avec elle ces dernières semaines, tenant absolument à se rattraper, et voulant également s'assurer que Wyckson ne s'en prendrait plus à elle. Cette dernière avait l'air de s'être clamée suite à l'intervention de Benett en la faveur de Shanna et de Mina, et les deux Serdaigle étaient loin de s'en plaindre. Elles avaient plutôt l'impression qu'une épine leur avait été enlevé, et en douceur.

Voulant croire de tout son être que Wyckson avait enfin abandonné son petit harcèlement pitoyable, Mina se préparait donc à cette deuxième partie d'année scolaire plus sereinement.

« Non mais Poufsouffle ! »

L'exclamation indignée de Martin Arrin recentra l'attention de Mina sur cette conversation si intéressante que les garçons de son année entretenaient avec passion dans leur salle commune. La veille, Serdaigle, et à la surprise générale, avait perdu son premier match contre Poufsouffle. De peu, certes, mais les pronostics étaient pourtant en leur faveur et...

« Ils n'en ont rien à faire du Quidditch ! Et nous, on a une super équipe ! Comment on a pu perdre ? »

Voilà, en quelques mots, ce que ressassait Martin depuis que Mina et Shanna s'étaient installées non loin des garçons. La fillette le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'en rabâcher les oreilles de ses amis depuis la toute dernière minutes du match.

« Peut-être qu'ils veulent vraiment la coupe, cette année ? suggéra Leopold Rowle.

– Et puis, comment tu peux savoir si les Poufsouffle en ont ou pas quelque chose à faire du Quidditch, toi ? » s'exaspéra Benett en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement fatiguée d'avoir à entendre ses plaintes.

Martin marmonna quelque chose à propos de son frère et Mina cacha un rictus, alors que Shanna lui jetait un regard significatif. Martin camarade de classe avait un frère aîné, Amaury, en cinquième année à Serdaigle et, de plus, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de leur maison, et leur camarade avait la fâcheuse tendance à citer Amaury à chacune de ses phrases, comme si sa parole faisait loi. Jamais Mina ne pourrait s'imaginer appliquer la même relation avec William, quand bien même il avait été content de la toupie aux lumières multicolores qu'elle s'était procurée pour son anniversaire avec l'aide de Dimitri.

La jeune Parker jeta un coup d'oeil à Benett. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés, tous les huit première année de Serdaigle, filles et garçons confondus, à être ainsi réunis dans un coin de la salle commune pour la première fois de l'année ? Elle se souvenait être descendue avec Shanna dans l'espoir de profiter de la chaleur et de la convivialité de la pièce pour lire un peu, avait fini par s'intéresser aux voix de ses camarades, qui discutaient activement, et à celle de Benett, qui ponctuait de temps à autres leurs échanges de piques sarcastiques.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient maintenant quasiment installés en cercle, et même si les garçons – et plus particulièrement Martin – avaient le presque monopole de la parole, c'était finalement plutôt agréable de se sentir dans un groupe... composé de plus de deux filles.

« Nan, mais c'est juste que...

– On a comprit, Martin !

– Oh, Ruby s'énerve, cachez-vous, plaisanta Ethan Atton en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses cheveux roux comme pour mimer qu'il se protégeait d'une quelconque attaque imminente.

– J'en ai juste marre d'entendre tout le temps parler de Quidditch.

– Et de quoi tu voudrais parler, alors ? demanda Max Schneider avec une voix qui laissait présager une plaisanterie. De la Saint-Valentin ?

– Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de parler de ça, au juste ?

– Bah, t'es une fille, non ? D'accord, le Quidditch, c'est plus pour les garçons mais... Toutes les filles aiment la Saint-Valentin. »

Tel fut l'argument que Max débita, tout fier de lui, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l'air satisfait de lui-même. Grave erreur. Le regard que lui lança Ruby Benett, les paupières plissées, lui promettait une rafale d'insultes dans une demie-seconde, le temps pour la soupape d'indignation de Benett d'exploser.

Heureusement, Ethan sauva la situation en donnant un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes de Leopold, une expression taquine plaquée sur le visage.

« En parlant de la Saint-Valentin...

– Tais-toi ! » le somma son ami alors que ses pommettes devenaient subitement roses.

Mina sentit son attention croître en captant ces quelques mots échangés. Ah, tiens, tiens, tiens. Est-ce que Leopold avait envie d'envoyer une carte à quelqu'un lui aussi ? Mais qui ? Visiblement, cette question était partagée par les autres car l'intérêt de tout le monde pour la fête qui arrivait sembla soudain indiscutable.

« Mais tu nous avais pas dit que t'étais amoureux d'une fille !

– Je suis pas amoureux ! protesta Leopold se détournant, vexé par les rires de ses amis.

– Regardez, il rougit, c'est trop mignon !

– Alors, c'est qui ?

– Il est amoureux, il est amoureux !

– Mais non – mais beurk – mais n'importe quoi ! insista le persécuté en faisant semblant de vomir.

– Laissez-le tranquille. »

La petite voix qui s'éleva pour prendre sa défense étonna tellement que le silence se fit dans leur groupe. Mina jeta un coup d'oeil plus que surpris à Shanna, qui s'était elle aussi mise à rougir violemment, quoique Mina soupçonne cette réaction de n'être dû qu'à sa prise de position dans cette situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, les garçons arrêtèrent – pour le moment du moins – de taquiner Martin.

Honnêtement, Mina aurait détesté être à sa place. Que diraient ses camarades s'ils apprenaient pour Dimitri ? Finalement, elle eu beau se creuser la tête pendant plusieurs secondes, il lui fut impossible de répondre elle-même à sa question. Après tout, peut-être se permettaient-ils cela avec Martin parce qu'ils étaient proche, ce qui n'étaient absolument pas le cas avec elle. Mais alors ? L'embêteraient-ils quand même ? A vrai dire, Mina espérait qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais et qu'elle n'aurait jamais à connaître leur réaction. Que ferait-elle ensuite, si toute l'école – c'est-à-dire la quasi totalité de son monde – savait ? Si Dimitri savait ? Cette idée la paniqua tellement qu'elle pria pour ne pas rougir violemment à son tour. Jamais.

« En tout cas, si tu veux un conseil, essayes d'être original si tu veux lui dire que t'es amoureux d'elle. » décréta Benett en se levant de son pouffe.

Leopold leva des yeux pleins d'un espoir qu'il essayait en vain de camoufler en vain.

« A-ah oui ? Et t'as une idée ?

– Evite de le faire le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Par exemple. »

Et alors que Benett quittait leur petit groupe, sans doute pour rejoindre leur dortoir, les autres échangèrent des regards entendus.

OoO

« J'ai trop mangé, décréta Mina alors que Shanna et elle sortaient de la Grande Salle, où elles venaient de terminer leur déjeuner. Je suis sûre que je vais m'endormir en potions.

– Ça m'étonnerait, miss Grayce-Martin a prévu de la pratique aujourd'hui. »

En ce début de semaine, le rythme scolaire avait reprit son cours, les déceptions sportives du weekend avaient été partiellement oubliées.

Cependant, les professeurs semblaient à tout prix vouloir empêcher d'oublier que la Saint-Valentin serait bientôt à leurs portes. Ainsi, le professeur Flitwick leur avait promis de leur apprendre à plier des parchemin en forme de cœur d'un coup de baguette, le professeur Londubat leur avait fait rempoté des fleurs la vieille, qu'ils pourraient cueillir et offrir dimanche, et le professeur Ross leur annonça que son prochain cours spécial se déroulerait ce vendredi, à l'occasion de cette fête.

Leur professeur de potion avait-elle préparé quelque chose de spécial ? Peut-être.

« Hey, Mina ! »

La petite se retourna pour voir son frère se diriger vers elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le grand hall pour s'engouffrer dans les sous-sols en direction de son prochain cours. Etonnée que Will vienne lui parler aussi spontanément – et devant ses amis qui plus est – Mina fronça légèrement les sourcils, présumant un problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Ca va ?

– Oui. Et toi ?

– Ca va. »

Et ensuite ? Mina jeta un coup d'oeil gêné à Shanna, témoin de leur conversation des plus stériles. Qu'allait en penser sa camarade ?

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Non, pas vraiment... Enfin si ! »

Il semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. La plupart du temps, soit il ne parlait pas, soit il s'exprimait par monosyllabes. D'un coup, Mina se mit à douter qu'il aille réellement bien et son idée d'un problème s'imposa un peu plus à elle. Avait-il reçu une lettre du manoir ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Quoi ? le pressa-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

– C'est qui... Smeth-Wyckson, exactement ?

– Quoi ? » répéta Mina, abasourdie cette fois-ci.

Qu'est-ce que Wyckson avait à voir avec l'attitude de son grand frère. La pensée saugrenue qu'il pourrait peut-être la trouver jolie et vouloir, la Saint-Valentin approchant, le lui avouer, la traversa et l'agaça aussitôt.

« Ilona Smeth-Wyckson. C'est ça, non ? C'est Dimitri m'en a parlé. »

Dimitri ? Oh, par Merlin, il n'avait pas fait ça ? Mina passa en une demie-seconde de l'attente à la colère. Elle. N'avait. Pas. Besoin. D'aide. Et puis, cela faisait des jours que Wyckson ne l'avait plus cherché. De quoi se mêlaient-ils, tous les deux ? Alors ils passaient son temps à l'ignorer et décidaient de ne s'imposer que lorsqu'ils la pensaient trop faible pour se défendre toute seule ? C'était terriblement humiliant. Et devant Shanna en plus !

« T'énerve pas ! devança Will en voyant le visage de sa petite sœur s'assombrir considérablement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais des problèmes ?

– Parce que je n'en ai pas.

– Dimitri m'a dit que...

– Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il t'a dit, ok ! » A ses côtés, elle sentit Shanna reculer de deux pas, sûrement pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. « J'ai pas besoin de vous !

– Ok. Tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi toute seule !

– Exactement. Merci ! »

Vexé au plus haut point, William tourna les talons sans même les saluer et sans un dernier regard, s'arrêtant à peine auprès de ses amis qui durent quasiment lui courir après, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil intrigué et presque accusateur vers Mina. Cette dernière leur jeta à tous un regard noir. Elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne pour un bébé.

Le pas et le coeur lourds, Mina fit volte face et descendit les escaliers qui les conduiraient aux cachots et à leur salle de classe, Shanna sur ses talons, silencieuse. Les premières secondes du moins, car au bout d'un certain temps, et alors qu'elles étaient presque arrivées à destination, sa camarade se permit enfin de donner son avis.

« Il voulait juste t'aider, tu sais ? »

Mina poussa un profond soupire et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, trop exaspérée pour y réfléchir.

OoO

La première chose à laquelle pense Mina lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plongée dans une obscurité si lumineuse qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être irréelle, fut qu'elle était fatiguée de ses allés et retours à l'intérieur de ce rêve plus qu'étrange. Mais bien vite, la curiosité la reprit, ainsi que ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la saisissait chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait ici.

Une nouvelle fois, la fillette fit un tour sur elle-même, ses bras fendant l'air lourd tout autour d'elle. Et une nouvelle fois, elle croisa le regard bleu saphir qui lui semblait si familier et pourtant si plein de mystères qu'elle brûlait de comprendre, d'une impatience mélangée d'inquiétude face à l'inconnu. Mais cette fois-ci, son regard fut attiré comme un aimant vers un élément qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Avait-il jamais été là ?

« Bonsoir, Wilhelmina. »

Puis, comme toujours, Mina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à cette voix si chaude et si douce, mais ce simple geste lui donna une sensation de grand vertige et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Son cœur battant pourtant à tout rompre, Mina ne ressentit aucune panique lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, trop habituée à présent à se réveil brutal. Il lui fallu cependant quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, aussi hachée que si elle avait courut une heure durant dans le parc du château.

Elle l'avait vu.

Lentement, Mina se redressa. La couverture qui glissa de son corps la fit frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit l'appréhension de ce qui pourrait suivre. Sortie de son lit, Mina s'agenouilla devant sa table de chevet et en tira le premier tiroir, duquel elle prit un écrin de tissu noir. A l'intérieur, dormait paisiblement son pendentif, inoffensif. L'était-il ? Mais pourquoi la dame aux yeux saphir l'avait-il subitement autour du coup, elle aussi ?

Son cerveau embrouillé de fillette de onze ans dû bien admettre une chose : il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce collier, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner, elle en était certaine. Quel lien avait-il donc avec cette femme ? Et plus important encore, qui était-elle ?

OoO

« Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. Tu as dormi ?

– Pas très bien. » avoua Mina en étouffant un bâillement.

Assise à la table des Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle avec Shanna pour le petit déjeuner en ce jeudi matin, Mina frottait ses yeux rougit de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir après son rêve de la vieille, trop tourmentée par toutes ses questions sans réponses pour retrouver le chemin du sommeil. De plus, ils avaient également eu la vieille leur cours d'astronomie, qui s'était terminé tard, ce qui ne lui avait pas permis d'emmagasiner beaucoup d'énergie pour sa journée.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçu la Dame Grise roder, mais Mina décida d'ignorer sa présence, sans même se demander si elle l'observait ou non. Elle était juste las.

« Tu as pensé à aller voir madame Pomfresh ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir.

– Ca va aller, j'ai l'habitude.

– Justement. Ça t'arrive trop de ne pas dormir. Non ? »

Mina ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non, elle ne dormait pas bien. Mais était-ce vraiment grave ? Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi épuisée. Sûrement une mauvaise période à passer. Elle fit part de cette réflexion à Shanna qui se contenta de la fixer, visiblement peu convaincue. Et Mina ne pouvait que l'approuver.

Le courrier arriva et la sauva de devoir se justifier plus car Shanna reçue une lettre de ses parents qui accapara soudain toute son attention. Mina aussi reçu un mot, un peu brouillon et aux tournures de phrases enfantines et inexactes, car rédigé de la main de sa petite, mais qui lui redonna clairement le sourire.

.

 _Mardi 9 février 2016_

 _Mina,_

 _Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que nous avions pas reçu de lettre de toi alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'écrire une lettre pour te raconter. J'ai fait de la magie ça y est ! Pas comme quand j'étais un petit bébé, tu sais, comme maman et papa peuvent nous raconter comment on faisait de la magie quand on était bébé. J'ai fait de la vraie magie._

 _Tu vois, Kitty était occupée à faire du ménage et moi je lui avais promis de pas bouger de la salle de jeux mais j'avais soif et du coup je suis allée dans la cuisine. Et il y avait Tiny et Saë. Mais je voulais me servir mon verre toute seule. Mais j'étais trop petite. Et puis tu vois j'étais vraiment triste de pas pouvoir me servir mon verre d'eau toute seule. Alors d'un coup il y a un jet d'eau qui est sortie du robinet et qui a fait des bonds (comme les ricochets que Dimitri il faisait sur le lac tu te souviens ?) jusqu'à mon verre pour le remplir._

 _Je suis très contente. Tout le monde va bien, maman, papa et Kitty t'embrassent (et moi aussi !) J'ai écris la même lettre à Will pour qu'il soit au courant._

 _Bisous,_

 _Wendy (et maman et papa et Kitty)_

.

Mina sentait bien que son sourire devait paraître éclatant. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa sœur, et imaginait sa mère se retenir, pour ne pas vexée sa benjamine, de s'arracher les cheveux à la relecture de cette lettre si imparfaite. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Wendy avait fait de la magie. Elle était terriblement contente pour elle et cette nouvelle chassa la dure nuit qu'elle venait d'avoir. Wendy avait écrit cette lettre deux jours auparavant. Elle essayerait de lui répondre le plus tôt possible pour la féliciter et l'encourager.

« Des bonnes nouvelles ? devina Shanna en referma son propre courrier.

– Oui. Ma petite sœur, Wendy, elle a fait de la magie pour la première fois.

– Elle a quel âge ?

– Six ans. Moi c'était à neuf ans, j'ai changé la couleur d'une boule de neige en jouant dans le jardin. Et toi ?

– Trois ans. J'avais envie de faire une partie de dame parce que mon père y joue beaucoup. Mais personne ne voulait jouer avec moi. Alors j'ai joué toute seule, en faisant bouger les noirs par magie. Mes parents n'en revenaient pas quand ils sont entrés dans le salon. »

Mina sourit, impressionnée. Trois ans ? Pour de la magie quasi-consciente, c'était extrêmement tôt, non ? William n'avait pas eu sa première manifestation avant ses cinq ans et Mina avait toujours pensé que ce devait être précoce.

Un petit toussotement gêné interrompit leur conversation et Mina tourna la tête pour voir une Benett, les doigts triturant nerveusement l'anse de son sac de cours, qui se balançait presque imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière.

« Pardon, est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ? » finit par demander leur camarade de dortoir en un souffle tout en désignant la place à côté de Shanna.

La jeune Parker et son amie échangèrent un regard étonné mais ne firent aucune remarque et acquiescèrent prudemment.

« Vas y. »

Benett eu une sorte de rictus qui pétait en fait un sourire crispé et s'assit délicatement sur le banc, sans un mot, les lèvres roulés à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La discussion ne reprit pas immédiatement et le silence pesa sur Mina comme une chape de plomb. La curiosité, aussi. C'était bien la première fois que Benett leur manifestait un quelconque intérêt autre que moqueur ou entourée de Wyckson et de sa bande.

« Et donc... On va toujours à la bibliothèque avant les cours ? questionna Shanna d'une petite voix, comme si elle appréhendait de briser le silence.

– Si tu veux. » Benett avait l'air de trouver un intérêt certain et soudain aux couverts. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on travaille ?

– La défense contre les forces du mal, pour demain ? » proposa l'asiatique.

Mina hocha la tête. Benett n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et ne semblait pas en avoir le projet. Shanna et elle se jetèrent des regards entendus, des haussement d'épaules, puis la camarade de Mina l'enjoignit d'un mouvement de tête à s'adresser à Benett. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à celle qui lui avait refilé des pastilles de gerbes, surtout si c'était de le but de la mettre à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle se sente moins gênée, elle avait de quoi. Mais Shanna insista et Mina retint un gros soupire avant de se tourner plus visiblement vers Benett.

« Tu as terminé ton devoir, toi ? »

L'interpellé mit une seconde à comprendre que la question lui était adressée, ouvrit la bouche, la referma à la manière d'une imitation d'un poisson rouge.

« Non, pas encore. Je voulais le faire ce soir. »

Estimant avoir remplit sa part d'effort, Mina s'efforça tout de même de lui sourire poliment avant de retourner à son assiette pratiquement vide. Shanna, elle, comme à son habitude, avait à peine grignoté et l'attendait depuis un petit moment. Elles pourraient bientôt y aller.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? A la bibliothèque, précisa la voix de Shanna. On y va avant l'histoire de la magie pour travailler un peu. »

Mina releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair pour fixer Shanna avec stupéfaction.

Quoi ?

« D'accord. » répondit Benett, les yeux elle aussi rivés sur son assiette.

Cette dernière se redressa tout de même pour chercher le regard de Mina et son approbation. La fillette tenta du mieux qu'elle le pu d'effacer cette expression choquée de son visage et sourit de nouveau.

« Génial. »

Mais une fois qu'elles se levèrent toutes les trois pour se rendre dans l'antre de madame Pince, et alors que Benett marchait légèrement devant Shanna et Mina, la jeune Parker attira l'attention de sa camarade d'un ton presque interdit :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Ça quoi ?

– Proposer à Benett de venir avec nous.

– Parce qu'elle est toute seule, répondit Shanna avec évidence, sans comprendre pour Mina se mettait dans cet état.

– Elle est pas toute seule, elle est avec Wyckson. Tu te souviens ? Elles se moquent de nous depuis le début de l'année. »

Shanna soupira, secoua la tête, et la laissa sur cette ultime phrase :

« Franchement, Mina, pourquoi tu penses qu'elle passe autant de temps avec les garçons, maintenant ? »

Mina se laissa distancer de quelques pas avant de suivre ses deux camarade. Shanna avait accélérer le sien pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Benett, sans pour autant chercher à engager la conversation. Mina observa leurs dos, toute à sa réflexion. Pourquoi est-ce que Benett passait autant de temps avec Martin, Ethan, Max, Leopold, Anthony ?

Lorsqu'elles s'installèrent toutes les trois à une table, le plus loin qu'elles le purent de madame Pince, et qu'elles sortirent ses affaires pour commencer à comparer leurs recherches pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, Mina posa sur Benett un regard autrement plus interrogateur qu'accusateur. Et sûrement plus indulgent.

OoO

Ce jeudi, à la fin de son heure de cours, le professeur Ross leur confirma que son cours spécial se déroulerait le lendemain et leur demanda de réfléchir à quelle personne pourrait-il bien être lié. Mina avait bien une petite idée, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le formuler.

Ainsi, au moment où les élèves de première année de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de cours d'histoire de la magie le jour suivant, les dominantes de couleur bleu et bronze ne la surpris pas vraiment mais la dérangea, de manière inexplicable.

« Dans deux jours, nous fêteront la Saint-Valentin. La fête des amoureux. » Quelques ricanements fusèrent depuis les sièges de James Potter et Logan Wood. Le professeur Ross les ignora. « Je parie que vous en avez entendu parlé toute la semaine, et j'ai moi aussi ma contribution à apporter. Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc parler de Rowena Serdaigle. Qui souhaite commencer ? »

A la sortie du cours, Mina était comme dans un état second et vit à peine défiler le reste de la journée. Prétextant de se sentir très mal et d'avoir besoin de repos, excuse appuyée sur son teint pâle que Shanna souligna aussitôt, la fillette sauta le diner et grimpa sans attendre dans leur dortoir. Le souffle lui manquait ; elle avait courut sans s'en rendre compte. En toute hâte, elle sortit de son tiroir l'écrin, puis le pendentif d'aigle en argent et aux yeux de saphir, avant de le passer autour de son cou et de se recroqueviller sur son lit, sans même se changer. Ne comptait plus que l'image de la femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et Mina, silencieusement, pria de toutes ses forces pour le sommeil vienne le plus rapidement possible.

Mais rien ne vint.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, frigorifiée de ne pas avoir prit le temps de tirer la couverture sur son corps, Mina ouvrit les yeux, dépitée de ne pas encore avoir réussit à s'endormir. Mais l'obscurité qui l'accueillit la fit sursauter. Elle y était. Mina tourna de nouveau sur elle-même, comme toujours, comme si elle se présentait enfin sur scène le spectacle qu'elle répétait depuis des mois. Des mois de fatigue, de travail. Elle était envahie par un sentiment de soulagement indescriptible.

« Bonsoir, Wilhelmina. »

La jeune femme apparu finalement, ses yeux bleus si particuliers brillants d'une étincelle chaleureuse, ses boucles d'ébènes rebondissant gracieusement contre son dos à chaque nouveau pas. Elle se déplaçait plus rapidement que les dernières fois, lui sembla-t-il. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'habitude, l'anticipation du moindre détail, de cette pièce de théâtre qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Une pièce de théâtre dont elle connaissait enfin le nom des protagonistes.

Alors, ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, elle prononça ses premiers mots :

« Vous êtes Rowena Serdaigle. »

La dame aux yeux saphir sourit d'une expression si douce que Mina en fut frapper de plein fouet. Elle avait cette étincelle de fierté aux fond des prunelles...

« En effet, jeune Wilhelmina.

– Je ne comprends pas. »

Ces mots-ci lui avaient échappé. Bien qu'un sentiment de liberté l'étreignait, elle ne pouvait ignorer être totalement perdue.

« J'en suis consciente, et en suis désolée, crois-le bien.

– Est-ce que vous êtes vraie ?

– Suis-je vivante ? » Rowena secoua la tête en clignant doucement des paupières. « J'ai bien peur que la réponse soit non.

– Vous êtes un fantôme ?

– Oui. Et non. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme, un souvenir.

– Je ne comprends pas. »

Mina observa les traits si beaux de cette femme qui la contemplait comme si elle avait devant elle le plus précieux des trésors. Cette ainsi qu'elle le percevait, et cela la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle entretenir une discussion dans un rêve avec un esprit ? Qu'elle n'avait bien entendu jamais connu de son vivant, bien entendu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été en mesure de prononcer le moindre mot avant ce soir ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Quel sorte de pouvoir avait ce collier autour de son coup, celui-là même que Rowena possédait également ?

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la fondatrice leva une main gracieuse devant elle pour l'empêcher de pose une seule des questions qui la tracassait. Le tissus de sa longue robe médiévale bleue nuit chatoyait malgré l'absence d'un source quelconque de lumière autour d'elles.

« Je perçois ton tourment.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez me voir en rêve ?

– Pour t'aider à trouver la voie.

– La voie ? »

Mina fronça les sourcils. Elle devait complètement délirer. Oui, cela devait être ça. Elle était tombée malade aujourd'hui, et, obnubilée par cette histoire, avait finit par faire ce rêve démentiel, créé de toute pièce par la fièvre qui avait dû monter lorsqu'elle s'était endormie.

Rowena pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusée. Malgré sa silhouette noble, elle semblait plus malicieuse que Mina ne l'aurait cru au départ.

« A quoi songes-tu ?

– Que vous n'êtes pas réelle.

– Sur ce point-ci, nous sommes d'accord. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que cette discussion ne l'est pas, pas plus que ton destin, jeune Wilhelmina. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Mina ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait la terrible impression que Rowena ne cherchait qu'à l'embrouiller encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle sentait, au fur et à mesure des explications de la dame aux yeux saphir, un nœud qu'elle ne côtoyait que trop souvent se former au fond de son ventre. Et puis quelle était cette histoire de destin ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de l'âme de la fondatrice de sa maison pour le trouver ? Etait-ce une habitude chez elle de visiter tous les élèves de sa maison, la première année ?

« Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais seulement que vous répondiez pour de vrai à mes questions. » osa avouer la fillette alors que le nœud se serrait davantage.

Rowena s'autorisa un petit rire.

« Jeune Wilhelmina, tu as encore tant à apprendre, et encore tant de questions à découvrir.

– Apprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »»

Rowena hésita, entrouvrit ses lèvres carmines pour formuler une réponse, lorsque tout autour d'elles, l'obscurité sembla soudain agitée de tremblements. Aussitôt, les traits de la fondatrice s'assombrir et elle se figea, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit menaçant dans ces ténèbres. Elle enchaîna finalement d'une voix plus pressée.

« Nous n'avons que peu de temps, Wilhelmina. Et il me faut de transmettre ce message.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? gémit Mina d'une petite voix alors qu'elle sentait les vibrations jusque dans son propre corps. Arrêtez ça !

– Je ne peux pas. Je suis navrée que tu doives porter ce poids sur tes jeunes épaules, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te décharger de ce fardeau. Je ne puis que t'indiquer la route à suivre, te prendre la main pour tes premiers pas. »

Mina sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent d'un seul coup et la panique qui commençait à l'envahir se dissipa lentement. S'endormait-elle ? Mais elle rêvait déjà. Que lui arrivait-il ? Les deux yeux saphirs de Rowena devinrent ses points de repères, à mesure que tout le reste de cette femme semblait être peu à peu absorbé par les ténèbres.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement. » Sa voix chaude était soudainement devenue hypnotisante, sourde, et semblait provenir de tout les côtés à la fois, semblait sortir de l'obscurité elle-même, alors qu'elle continuait de se comporter comme si elle subissait un tremblement de terre. « Aller dans l'antre de la connaissance, aller là où les objets changent de nature, te prosterner devant la famille royale et explorer le troisième t'aidera à connaître la direction. Mais c'est dans mon foyer que tu trouveras le chemin vers les réponses à tes questions. »

Aller où ? Dans le quoi ? Mina sentit son corps se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur tandis qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il n'y avait plus rien auquel elle aurait pu se rattacher, qu'une obscurité écrasante et mouvementée.

« Attendez... »

Sa voix était lointaine, détachée de son corps. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, lentement, trop lentement.

« Souviens-toi Wilhelmina. Aller dans l'antre de la connaissance, aller là où les objets changent de nature, te prosterner devant la famille royale et explorer le troisième t'aidera à connaître la direction. Mais c'est dans mon foyer que tu trouveras le chemin vers les réponses à tes questions. »

* * *

Voilà !

Maintenant – et sans surprise – vous connaissez l'identité de la dame aux yeux saphir. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Quels pronostics pour la suite des évènements ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ce que vous espérez/devinez pour la suite. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant le début du tome 2 !

A bientôt.


End file.
